


Young Gods

by foxsea007



Series: Born As A Villain [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Broken Families, Broken Promises, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forgiveness, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendzone, Gangs, Prison, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Teen Angst, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, breaking up, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 49,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxsea007/pseuds/foxsea007
Summary: "He says, ooh baby girl you know we're gonna be legends." Part One of the Villain Series. After her father was sent to prison, Lily Owens and her mother are under the care of her father's gang The Southside Serpents, especially once Lily herself decides to join. Her neighbor, and childhood friend, Sweet Pea feels partially responsible for her and her family's safety due to their family ties, also battling his ever confusing feelings toward his childhood friend upon realizing she’s no longer a little girl. But when the Ghoulies set Sunnyside on fire, the two realize their entire lives are going to change...





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings/Triggers will change and update as the story progresses. Will add own trigger warnings per chapter based on possible triggers. Loosely based around the actual Riverdale story, may include and throw out certain stories. Possible AU? Thanks!

****Chapter One** **

__

 

“Lils!”

 

“Five more minutes Toni!”

 

“You’re hogging all the hot water!”

 

Groaning, she stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her body and using another one to begin drying her pale, opal hair. “Your turn. Hurry,” Lily said, throwing down a towel to get dressed. Toni quickly undressed as well and hopped into the still running shower. The two seemed to have this down like clockwork after gym. A good way to provide protection to one another from those cannibals, the Ghoulies.

 

“All that hot water is going to strip the opal colors I put in your hair the other week, Lils,” Toni called out from the shower.

 

Lily let out a painful groan as she slipped on her black crop top back so her Serpent tattoo on her hip was still visible. “Do you know how rare it is to not have to take a five-minute prison shower in this shithole?” she asked.

 

Toni’s laughter echoed off the shower walls. “You’re not wrong Lily.”

 

Slipping on her Serpent jacket, Lily sat on a bench in the girl’s locker room as she waited for Toni to finish up. “I hate gym days,” she commented out loud to no one in particular.

 

“You and me both,” Toni replied, stepping out of the showers with a towel around her as well. Toni quickly dried herself off and threw up her hair in braids for the rest of the school day.

 

“I’m so jealous,” Lily commented, as she stood up from the bench.

 

Confusion fell on Toni’s face. “About what?”

 

“How cute your hair looks no matter what you do!”

 

Toni scoffed. “Please. Those curls of your are to **DIE** for.”

 

Laughing, Lilly headed for the locker room door. “Hurry up and get dressed. Class starts in like four minutes.”

 

* * *

 

 

“What fucking assignment!?”

 

Lily groaned, laying her head on her desk. “Here we go again…” she murmured to the Serpent sitting in front of her. “Sweet Pea… c’mon. Not today.”

 

Too late, the Serpent boy sitting on top of his desk with his back to the front immediately jumped to his feet and shoved his desk in frustration. “I didn’t hear about this assignment!” he yelled.

 

Fangs, who sat next to you in the classroom, let out a frustrated sigh. “Pea… you missed the assignment after you stormed out of Math yesterday,” he explained.

 

“I texted the homework to you,” Lily said, glancing at him. “Didn’t you get it?”

 

A scowl came over Sweet Pea’s features. “I didn’t get home until four am! I didn’t look at my phone. God dammit!” he yelled, throwing down his books in frustration.

 

Rolling her eyes, Lily let out a sigh as the teacher began the lecture over some sort of mathematical equation that she knew she would never have to use in her life. Ever. Lily leaned back in her chair as she started to doodle all over her notebook instead of taking notes. She heard a thud which grabbed her attention as her eyes glanced up to meet Sweet Pea’s dark eyes. He was actually sitting in his chair, backward, watching her doodling.

 

Lily stopped. “What?”

 

“You coming to hang out tonight?” he asked.

 

Lily tilted her head at Sweet Pea and tapped the pencil in her head against her lips. “What’s the plans?” she asked. “I’m not about to be your DD after you drink yourself into oblivion…again. Or chaperoning you and whatever female prospect you’re trying to nail… _ _again.__ ”

 

Sweet Pea scowled at her. “God Owens,” he said, letting out an obnoxious sigh. “You think so highly of me.”

 

Fangs interjected, “You bailed on all of us to go screw that prospect in the bathroom at the Whyte Wyrm.”

 

“Who’s side are you on anyway, Fogarty?” Sweet Pea countered.

 

Letting out an annoyed sigh, Lily closed her notebook. “We shouldn’t be making plans without Toni anyway,” she commented, nodding her head toward Toni, who had been assigned to the other side of the room.

 

“She’s already going to be there,” Sweet Pea replied.

 

“Ah,” Lily replied, pointing at Sweet Pea. “So we are going to the Whyte Wyrm.”

 

“Dammit Owens! Just come,” he said, irritation rising in his voice.

 

Flashing a playful smile, her green eyes met his. “I’ll be there,” she said, giggling. “God. It’s so easy to make you mad.”

 

Scoffing again, Sweet Pea shot the middle finger at Lily before the bell rang and ended class.

 

* * *

 

 

“So FP’s kid is going to be coming to Southside High?” Lily asked, sitting on a bar stool as Toni stood behind the bar counter making drinks for other Serpents. “How… interesting,” she added, spinning so her back was to Toni. “I thought he was in Toledo? Or ran away? I forget.”

 

Toni laughed. “He was going to Riverdale is what I heard,” she said.

 

“Ew,” Lily said, making a disgusted face. “With those _Northsiders_?”

 

“Oh yes,” Toni replied. “With those perfect Northsiders.”

 

“And you’re going to show him around?”

 

Toni nodded. “Of course. I volunteered. Gotta get him protected.”

 

“Agreed.”

 

The door to the bar jingled as Toni and Lily looked up to see Sweet Pea and Fangs walk into the bar. And as if Lily ad psychic powers, she noticed a new female recruit hanging on Sweet Pea’s arm. Immediately, Lily turned her bar stool around to face Toni again. “I’m going to vomit,” Lily said, annoyed.

 

Shaking her head, Toni set a drink on the bar for Lily. “Take a drink… Looks like we’ll be his babysitters tonight,” She said.

 

Lily gagged before shooting back the shot. “Is there any way to file a formal complaint against Sweet Pea to FP?” she asked.

 

Tony snorted in response. “Can you imagine how high that pile would be?”

 

“Taller than Pea himself,” Lily retorted.

 

Toni laughed harder.

 

“...are you two talking about me?”

 

Lily glanced over her shoulder to find Sweet Pea and Fangs directly behind her. “Just discussing how disgustingly tall you are again,” she said. “Wondering if you were part mutant.”

 

“Ha. **Ha**.”

 

Fangs snorted. “I mean Northside probably dumps their nuclear waste next to our trailer park.”

 

“...good point, Fangs,” Lily said, pointing at her friend. “Maybe I’ll get a superpower next.”

 

Toni lined up a round of shots for the four of them. “New conquest?” she asked, nodding her head to the girl he had arrived with earlier in the evening.

 

Smirking, Sweet Pea took his shot before slamming the glass back down on the counter. “Well,” he began.

 

Lily quickly took her shot and set the glass back down on the counter as well. She immediately tuned out his voice as she looked around the bar… almost like a second home to her, despite all the strippers and underage drinking that took place here. Everyone here was family, taking care of each other no matter how horrible things become.

 

She thought back to the times where the Serpents truly helped her family… when her father, a Serpent by blood, was sent to prison for a job he had run for FP Jones… The Serpents made it possible for her and her mother to survive. They brought rent money for their trailer, bought their food, bought them presents for holidays… Made sure Lily and her mother had enough clothes, heat, anything for basic human survival. The Serpents provided more than any type of government assistance had to offer her family after her father was ripped away from them.

 

“Lils?” Fangs said, glancing at her. “Spacing out?”

 

Lily had spaced out and could honestly no longer hear the conversation being had. She hadn’t heard from her father in a few weeks, wondering if she should write him a letter… Or try to call him. She prayed he was doing well.

 

“Owens!” Sweet Pea said louder, gently nudging her.

 

Blinking, Lily looked at Sweet Pea. “What?!”

 

“You spaced out!” he yelled at her.

 

Embarrassed, Lily looked away from Sweet Pea. “Sorry. Your sexual conquests are honestly a bore fest,” she said, trying to cover her embarrassment with a sharp tongue.

 

Toni snorted before glancing back at Lily. “Actually,” she said. “We were talking about the Jones boy coming to school tomorrow. Sweet Pea’s story ended after five minutes-”

 

“About how long he lasts anyway,” Fangs joked.

 

“Oh, you got jokes today, Fogarty.”

 

Lily’s lips curled up in a smirk. “He’s not __wrong__.”

 

Sweet Pea flashed his middle finger again before going off to the pool table with Fangs.

 

Lily couldn’t help but laugh as she looked up at Toni, who placed another shot of whiskey down for her. She quickly downed the liquid, enjoying the burn all the way down her throat. She was beginning to feel a bit tipsy after the few shots she had.

 

“So tell me,” Toni said, leaning against the counter. “When are you and Sweet Pea going to end this cat and mouse game?”

 

Instantly, Lily’s face contorted with disgust and confusion. “Excuse me?” she asked. “What?”

 

“C’mon. I see it. Fangs’ sees it. We all see it.” Toni said, cocking an eyebrow at her friend.

 

Lily feigned disgust. “We’re close,” she said. “Close enough to joke like this. But are you actually implying about dating? Because that’s disgusting. I’m going to vomit now.”

 

“He’s over to your place all the time!”

 

“Our dads were best friends!” Lily hissed. “He feels partially responsible about helping my mom and me out… Sweets and I are like best friends.”

 

“You’re both incredibly blind,” Toni said, shaking her head. “Have you ever noticed how much he stares at you?”

 

Confused, Lily ignored the statement. “Have you ever noticed how many different girls he messes around with? What number is this one?” she asked.

 

“And __you__ ,” Toni replied, smirking at her. “I think someone may be complaining too much.”

 

Her cheeks flared beet red. “W-what?!”

 

Toni continued to smirk as she began cleaning glasses at the bar.

 

“Not funny,” Lily hissed.

 

* * *

 

 

Lily held her Serpent jacket around her body tightly as the cold air nearly blew through her body. She should’ve put more thought into her clothing choice when she had left for the bar earlier in the night. The black crop top and leggings were hardly enough to keep her body heat. “Shit,” she whispered, pulling the jacket even closer.

 

“Owens!”

 

It was Sweet Pea.

 

Lily turned to face him as she continued to walk backward. “What’s up?”

 

“You shouldn’t walk home alone like this,” He said, catching up to her. “You’re my responsibility after all.”

 

Chuckling, Lily slowed down her pace to walk with Sweet Pea. “How sweet of you, Pea,” she said. “Where’s your date?”

 

He shrugged.

 

“No conquest?”

 

“Very funny,” Sweet Pea replied, smirking at her. “Took care of that before coming to the bar. Thank you. You’d know that if my stories didn’t bore you so much.”

 

Smirking, Lily playfully shoved him. “Unfortunately,” she said. “You bore me a lot.”

 

“Wonder what the Jones boy is like,” he said, changing the subject.

 

Shrugging, Lily let out a sigh. “I suppose we’ll find out tomorrow. Toni is showing him the ropes,” she explained as they reached Sunnyside Trailer Park.

 

Sweet Peak and Lily arrived at her trailer. She walked up the four steps to get to the door and opened it. She glanced inside and saw her mother cooking dinner.

 

“You guys got enough food?” Sweet Pea asked. “My dad and I can make a run for you guys tomorrow.”

 

Lily smiled at him, grateful for all his kindness. Him and his father.

 

“She’s cooking dinner now. We’ve got plenty for tonight. We’ll let you know though.”

 

Sweet Pea nodded.

 

“Goodnight Pea,” she said.

 

“Try not to oversleep tomorrow before school,” he said, smirking at her. “Sleeping Beauty.”

 

Lily shot him a glare. “You little shit!”

 

“I’ll be by in the morning to take you to school.”

 

“Great,” she said, rolling her eyes.

 

His smirk grew. “You should feel honored.”

 

“Disgusted is more like it.”

 

Chuckling, Sweet Pea started walking to his trailer. “Night Owens!”

 

“Night!”


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good lord this chapter is long and basically written in less than 24 hours. Please enjoy guys! I almost want to apologize for it being SO LONG, but at the same time... I don't LOL.

****Chapter Two** **

****

****

“The Jones kid should be here soon,” Lily said, looking around the overcrowded lunchroom. She watched the crowds of people milling about the lunch room. She nudged Sweet Pea, who sat next to her, and pointed out a group of a teenager using Jingle Jangle. “Disgusting,” she said, looking down at her doodles in her notebook.

 

Sweet Pea nudged her back lightly. “Where’s your lunch?” He asked.

 

Lily frowned and looked away. “Didn’t have enough money to buy any,” she said, quietly. “And I didn’t have time to make lunch because I woke up late.”

 

Letting out a frustrated huff, Sweet Pea stood up and fought his way through the crowd of unruly students. Confused, Lily watching him head back to the lunch line. She squinted her eyes as she tried to make out what he was doing, but lost him in the crowd. She turned back to her doodles, tracing the outline of a Serpent she had drawn all over the front of the notebook.

 

“Where’s Sweet Pea?” Fangs asked, taking the seat across from her.

 

Shrugging, Lily scabbed the crowd again trying to find him. “He went back up to the lunch line,” she said. “Must still be hungry.”

 

Unwrapping his bagged lunch, Fangs shrugged. “Makes sense,” he said, pulling out a sandwich his mother had packed him. “Where’s your food?”

 

“Already ate,” Lily Said, quickly, trying to cover up the fact she had in fact not been able to afford her lunch for today. Her attention went back to her doodles as the volume in the lunch room increased with more and more Serpents and Ghoulies filling up the lunch room. The dull roar started to turn into white noise, helping Lily’s focus even more.

 

Until a tray was dropped on top of her notebook with a loud thud.

 

“Eat,” Sweet Pea demanded, taking back his seat next to Lily.

 

“What? What is this?” asked Lily with confusion filling her face.

 

Sweet Pea shot her an annoyed look. “Eat. You didn’t eat all day,” he said, sharply.

 

Fangs furrowed his brow. “You just said you already ate your lunch,” he said.

 

Shaking his head, Sweet Pea pushed the tray closer to Lily. “No. She told me she didn’t have money to get lunch. And no time to make lunch this morning,” he said before Lily could attempt to argue.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Fangs said. “I have plenty to share.”

 

“Man I got it,” Sweet Pea countered. “I bought her lunch.”

 

Lily shook her head. “Pea,” She said. “You didn’t have to-“

 

“I told you before. My family is going to take care of yours,” he said. “As long as your dad is in prison.”

 

“Speaking of your dad. Think he’ll make parole?” Fangs asked.

 

Frowning, Lily started to open the chip bag on her tray. “I really don’t-“

 

“Fogarty! Shut up!” Sweet Pea hissed, shoving his friend. “She doesn’t want to talk about it.”

 

Lily began slowly eating the bag of chips, trying to ignore the argument between the two friends happening next to her. She had been starving all day, having forgotten to even eat something for breakfast. God, these chips were delicious, even for being plain ones. She quickly opened the soda he had also bought her. She set down the bag of chips and tore apart the wrapper of the small sandwich as well.

 

“Pea,” Lily said, smiling at him. “...thanks.”

 

“...no problem.”

 

Fangs eyes narrowed at the two friends.

 

“Man, what?!” Sweet Pea snapped.

 

Putting up his arms in defense, Fangs smiled. “Nothing man. Just thinking,” He said.

 

“Shut up, both of you,” Lily said, nudging Sweet Pea in the chest. “Look!”

 

The three young Serpents looked up and followed the direction where Lily had pointed. Toni was near the Serpent’s side of the cafeteria, speaking to a dark hair teenager about their age.

 

“FP Jones’ kid,” she stated. “No doubt.”

 

Scoffing, Sweet Pea went back to his lunch. “Not at all like I pictured,” he muttered.

 

Lily rolled her eyes and continued to eat her chips. “It’s okay Pea. No one can be as tall as you,” she teased, setting her chips back down and taking a small sip of her soda. She watched the scene taking place with Tony and the Jones boy and grew confused when he walked away from Toni. “He’s not sitting with us?!” she asked, confused. “He’s going to get killed!”

 

Toni sat down next to Fangs, letting out a frustrated sigh. “I warned him,” she said. “I explained everything to him. I begged him to sit with us. I told him all about how the Ghoulies are just waiting to kick his skull in.”

 

Lily’s eyes grew wide. “What?!” she exclaimed. “And he still insisted-”

 

“Says he’s a loner,” Toni commented, pulling out her food for lunch. “Not a pack animal.”

 

Sweet Pea slammed his fists on the table indicating he was offended.

 

“No one said you were a pack animal,” Lily sighed.

 

Toni just smiled. “Let’s eat,” she said. “I gotta make sure I catch him to keep showing him around his classes once lunch is over.”

 

Lily nodded. “Alright.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Toni! Did you need to shower!” Lily called out. “I’ll leave the water on for you!”

 

No answer.

 

Lily blinked as she started to rinse out the sweat from her hair after such an intense gym class today. But, that was mostly due to the fact she had managed to get into a fight with another girl who had begun to spew out lies about her father’s prison sentence. Lily had always tried to let comments like that roll of her back like water, but the longer her father was away in prison… The more disgusted she felt with everyone’s bad mouthing him. Especially from some __bitch__ in the Ghoulies. The other girl looked much worse than her, thankfully. Just a few small bruises on Lily’s arm were left over from the small brawl in the gym.

 

“Toni!” Lily yelled again. “Jesus Christ, are you ignoring me?!”

 

No answer again.

 

Beginning to become concerned, Lily quickly finished her shower, rinsing the sweet smelling soap off of her body that she had nicked out of another girl’s locker. She starts ringing out her hair, as she quickly turned the knob off on the shower. She headed toward the exit to the shower and back into the locker area to grab a towel.

 

“Toni?” Lily asked again, stepping out and walking to the towel rack and grabbing two towels. She quickly wrapped her damp hair up in one towel before looking around-

 

“OH MY GOD!” Lily shouted, scrambling to cover herself with the towel in her hands. “SWEET PEA GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!”

 

“WHY ARE YOU NAKED!?” he yelled back at her, his face flaring red as he looked away from her.

 

Lily’s cheeks flushed and quickly managed to wrap the towel around her slim form. “WHY ARE YOU IN HERE!?” she screamed, throwing a towel at him. “THIS IS THE GIRLS LOCKER ROOM YOU PIG!”

 

Sweet Pea put up his arm to brace himself from the towel Lily threw at him. He quickly turned his back to Lily, mostly to hide her embarrassment. “TONI IS BABYSITTING THE JONES KID SHE ASKED ME TO KEEP AN EYE ON YOU!” he shouted back at her. “PUT SOME GOD DAMN CLOTHES ON OWENS!”

 

“Did you have to come into the locker room!?” Lily said, scrambling to dry off her body and get dressed. “Besides! You could have said something!”

 

Scoffing again, Sweet Pea crossed his arms over his chest. He continued to keep his back to her.

 

Lily’s cheeks were still bright red as she threw her damp towels into the hamper. She managed to slip on her underwear and her bra before turning to Sweet Pea with her jeans in hand. “I’m covered. You’re fine now,” she said, quietly.

 

Sweet Pea turned around and nearly choked. “You’re in your underwear!”

 

“You’ve seen me in a bikini before!” snapped Lily. “This is the same!”

 

“You’re still-!”

 

“Still what Sweet Pea?”

 

He paused for a moment. “…exposed!”

 

Rolling her eyes, Lily shimmied into her skinny jeans and slipping on her black crop top. She grabbed a black flannel top and tied it around her waist, like most of the Serpent girls seemed to do before sitting on the bench and sliding on her black boots. She reached into her backpack and pulled out all her rings and slipped them along with her necklaces.

 

“Toni sees me naked all the time,” Lily replied, hotly. “What’s the big deal seeing my underwear?”

 

Sweet Pea’s eyes watched her sliding on her jewelry piece by piece.

 

“Pea?”

 

He shook his head and smirked at her. “Doesn’t matter,” he said, quickly, his eyes still watching her movements and her body carefully. “Not much to see on you, shrimp.”

 

Lily would have been offended if it had been any other person in the gang. “Then stop staring,” she countered.

 

Sweet Pea stumbled through his words, looking away from her. “I wasn’t!” he shouted.

 

Laughing, Lily slid on her black boots, pulling them over her skinny jeans. She stood up from the bench and slid on her Serpent jacket. She grabbed her backpack and put it over one shoulder. “Let’s go,” she said. “English.” She headed to the locker room door and held it open for Sweet Pea before exiting herself. Outside the locker room, Fangs had managed to arrive.

 

“Sweet Pea!” he nearly barked. “Sorry, I’m late… I got caught up in….were you in the girl's locker room?”

 

Lily blushed lightly. “He claims he was keeping an eye on me for Toni…”

 

“I was!”

 

“And scared me in the process!”

 

Sweet Pea rolled his eyes, beginning to walk off to his next class without them.

 

“...Did something happen?”

 

Lily groaned. “Shut it Fangs,” she hissed. “He just scared me to death is all.”

 

Shrugging, Fangs walked with Lily to her next class.

 

* * *

 

 

“Where the fuck is Topaz?” Sweet Pea growled, looking around the hallway for any sign of their fellow Serpent.

 

“She was with the Jones kid last I saw,” Fangs said.

 

Lily crossed her arms as she put her extra books into her locker. “Maybe your tantrum earlier scared her Pea,” she said, shrugging. “You know when you stormed out of English. What was that over anyway?”

 

Sweet Pea ignored Lily’s question.

 

“I heard the Jones kid asking Mr. Philips about the school newspaper as I was leaving,” Lily continued. “I bet they’re in the old newspaper room.”

 

Fangs smiled. “Perfect. Let’s go get her. We’re going to the quarry,” he said. “Lils you coming too?”

 

“Yeah. Sweet Pea texted me about it last night. I can come,” she said, leading the way to the old newspaper club room. “Here!”

 

Sweet Pea pushed past Lily and swung open the door to the old newspaper room. The Serpents found Toni in conversation with the Jones boy. “Topaz!” he called out, grinning at her. “Let’s bounce.” Sweet Pea’s eyes moved up to look over Jones. “Jones… wanna come with?” he asked. “We’re going down to the quarry.”

 

The Jones boy looked visibly uncomfortable with Sweet Pea’s offer to hang out.

 

“Uh… I don’t have my beach bod yet,” Jughead said, looking away.

 

Lily inwardly groaned as she watched the expression change on Sweet Pea’s face immediately shift to hostile. “Sweet-”

 

He cut her off. “What?” he asked, almost hissing at Jughead Jones. “You’ll ask for help from the Serpents when you need it, but you won’t hang with us?”

 

“Pea…” Lily snapped at him.

 

He continued to ignore her, seemingly offended by Jughead’s refusal. “Don’t come crawling to us, hat in hand, when some Ghoulie decides to earn his stripes by taking out FP Jones’ kid.”

 

Lily groaned, running her fingers through her hair. She grabbed Sweet Pea by the arm and tried to pull him back. “Let’s just go,” she snapped. “You’ve made your point.”

 

Jughead took a step toward Sweet Pea, staring him directly in the eyes despite the massive height difference. “Duly noted. Thank you, Sweet Pea.” he snapped back at him. “I appreciate what you and the Serpents have done for me and my dad… I do. But I’m done.”

 

Rubbing her eyes, Lily could not believe this was happening. She shot a worried glance to Toni, who looked just as uneasy. __Do something,__ Lily mouthed to her friend.

 

“Okay?” Jughead continued. “No more favors coming your way.”

 

Sweet Pea eyes flashed dangerously as he started toward Jughead. Luckily, Toni jumped in between as Lily held his arm back.

 

“Hey hey hey, he made up his mind okay?” Toni said quickly.

 

Lily nodded, able to pull Sweet Pea back with little resistance.

 

“Take the hint Sweet Pea,” Toni continued. “He’s just not that into you…. Let’s motor!”

 

Lily let out a sigh of relief, continuing to pull Sweet Pea by the arm and out of the room. “See ya Jones!” she called out to him.

 

* * *

 

 

Lily grimaced at the idea of having to ride on the back of Sweet Pea’s bike, especially after the events that played out in the girl’s locker room earlier that day. Sweet Pea was revving the motor and staring her down as if to demand she hop on…now. “Are you sure I can’t just ride with Fangs?” she asked, timidly.

 

“What the fuck Owens,” Sweet Pea said, annoyed. “Get on. He already left.”

 

She pouted. “Pea!”

 

“Get on the fucking bike,” Sweet Pea demanded.

 

Lily stomped her foot in protest. “You’re not at all weirded out by what happened earlier?” she asked.

 

Sighing, Sweet Pea tossed his extra helmet to Lily. “Let’s just pretend that didn’t happen. Things are going to stay the same between us,” he said. “Now. Get on the bike.”

 

Frowning, Lily did listen and hopped on the back of Sweet Pea’s motorcycle. “Are you sure?” she asked, timidly. “I don’t want things between us to change. With all the rumors going around and then what happened today… I wasn’t sure-”

 

“Rumors?” Sweet Pea asked, confused.

 

Lily blushed. “Don’t make me say… you really have no idea?” she asked.

 

Sweet Pea revved his motorcycle again. “No. No idea.”

 

“...Toni…” she began. “Said something about other members saying we’re flirting or something. She sees it. Fangs sees it-”

 

“Because I help your family out?”

 

Lily nodded, letting out a shaky sigh. “I told her how you and your dad have always helped us out… especially because of our dads-”

 

“Were best friends. Still are,” Sweet Pea said. “Listen. Stop worrying about that. You’re like family. We’ve been best friends since we were kids running around the trailer park. Nothing is going to change, Owens. I promise. Friends. Now hold onto me. I can’t afford your dumbass to fall off my bike. Your mom would kill me.”

 

She couldn’t help but smile as she wrapped her arms around his waist. “Thanks, Sweets,” she said, laying her head against his back.

 

“Not gonna lie though,” Sweet Pea said, driving his motorcycle out onto the road. “Didn’t realize you had a body like that hidden under that jacket- ** **OW****!”

 

Lily had slapped him in the back of the head. “Shut up!” she snapped. “ **Pervert**!”

 

“That’s the only comment I’ll make,” he snapped back at her. “And I’m dropping today for good!”

 

“ _GOOD_!”

 

“ ** **GREAT!**** ”

 

The rest of the ride was silent. Lily watched the ever-changing scenery as Sweet Pea headed toward the quarry. She couldn’t wait to have a heart to heart with Toni about Sweet Pea’s ever-changing and confusing comments. She was trying and hoping that things weren’t about to change between her and Sweet Pea, after all, she viewed him as her best friend. Her very first friend. She almost cursed Toni for even putting these paranoid thoughts in her head…

 

But, Toni had some points. She had noticed he constantly stared at her, even before today. Always watching her expressions, her mannerisms. She had never quite picked up on the behavior before Toni pointed it out to her. It was strange, how could she not have noticed. But, today was different. His accidental glimpse at her naked body, no matter how quick it was, had made things odd. She noticed his eyes looking over her body throughout the day.

 

As if he had just figured out that Lily was, in fact, a girl.

 

Lily felt Sweet Pea shift in her grasp. She loosened it for just a moment before relaxing her grip again. He had always been her protector. Always. Regardless of all the playful insults, he threw at her. He had always done that. Insulted her, but it was almost in a loving way like a brother would insult his sister.

 

The sound of the motorcycle engine cut off once Sweet Pea parked. It tore Lily from her thoughts. She hopped off his motorcycle and removed the helmet, setting it on the back of his bike. She remained silent as Sweet Pea took a quick glance at her. Lily shook her head and went to catch up with Toni.

 

“Lils!” Toni said, giving her friend a tight squeeze.

 

“We need to talk,” Lily said, quickly, grabbing Toni by the arm and pulling her toward the other side of the quarry. “Like now.”

 

Toni shot her a confused glance. “What-what’s wrong? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this worked up,” she said, growing concerned for her friend. “Let’s go into the water and chill. Tell me everything.”

 

Lily nodded and removed her jacket, setting it down on a rock next to Toni’s jacket. She removed her clothes, revealing a black bikini that she had underneath. Lucky for her, she had decided to put it on before she left school. Toni grabbed her hand and led her out into the water. The yells and splashes from the boys could be heard further down…

 

“God Toni,” Lily said, laying in one of the inter-tubes another serpent had brought. “Today has been a nightmare.”

 

“What happened?” Toni asked, confused.

 

Lily covered her face, letting out a painful groan. “What hasn’t happened today?!” she complained, loudly. “Everything's gotten so weird between me and Sweets… He keeps saying it won’t! But Jesus Christ, the staring alone now is killing me!”

 

Toni’s eyes went wide as she floated next to her. “What did he do?”

 

“You know how you asked him to keep an eye on me while I showered after gym?” Lily asked, seeing Toni’s small nod. “Well, one. Thanks for telling me… and two. He saw me naked.”

 

“W-what?!”

 

Her cheeks flushed red for what seemed like the millionth time that day. “Yes!” she cried. “He was actually in the locker room. Saw me! I wanted to die! Still, do to be fair!”

 

“Oh-oh my god,” Toni said, starting to laugh.

 

Lily shot a glare at her friend. “Not funny!”

 

“I didn’t think he’d actually go into the locker room,” Toni said, laughing.

 

“God I hate you!”

 

Toni let out a sigh after her fit of laughter died down.

 

“And since you brought up that whole rumor thing with me,” Lily said. “I’ve noticed the staring… It’s been worst today. Especially since-”

 

Toni smirked. “I told you!”

 

“I confronted him,” Lily snapped. “He says nothing’s changing, that we’ve been best friends since we were kids. But-”

 

Toni cocked an eyebrow at Lily. “…but?”

 

“He-he mentioned how he didn’t know I had a body like this? Before we got here?” Lily said, rubbing her face in frustration. She slowly started to fiddle with a strand of her hair. “And then we got into another argument.”

 

Toni shook her head, smiling at her friend. “Maybe he’s seeing you as a girl now,” she suggested. “Not so much a little sister that needs protecting.”

 

Grimacing, Lily shot another glare at Toni. “I don’t want things to change… I like the way things are now,” she said. “As…friends. Can you guys maybe lay off this rumor?”

 

Sighing, Toni leaned back in her intertube. “Of course,” she said. “I’ll call Fangs off too.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“LILS!”

 

It was Fangs running up to the edge of the water.

 

“What?!”

 

Sweet Pea was right behind him, cursing. “Shut up man!”

 

“IS IT TRUE?!” Fangs yelled.

 

Lily blinked at the two boys. “Is what true?” she yelled back.

 

“Owens! Don’t fucking answer him!” Sweet Pea yelled.

 

Fangs ignored him. “DID HE SWEET PEA SEE YOU NAKED!?”

 

The whole quarry filled with Serpent teenagers fell eerily silent as everyone turned their gaze on Lily and Sweet Pea. Stammering through her words, Lily felt her face growing hot from the blood rushing to her cheeks as her eyes darted between Sweet Pea and Fangs.

 

“Lils?” Toni said as she watched Lily hop off of her intertube and head back to shore.

 

Lily fell eerily silent as well as she continued to look between Sweet Pea and Fangs, trying to look for answers as to why either of them would want to embarrass her like this in front of other Serpents.

 

“YOU TOLD HIM!?” Lily shrieked, smacking Sweet Pea across the face.

 

Sweet Pea flinched at the sudden pain in his cheek, but knew deep down he deserved it. “He… I… It slipped out. We were talking about-”

 

“You said you wanted to forget all about what happened today!”

 

Sweet Pea opened his mouth to reply.

 

“Are you two like… fucking or something? Because as a member of our inner circle of friends, I deserve to know!” Fangs interjected.

 

“Oh my god!” Lily cried out, running to grab her belongings.

 

Sweet Pea shoved Fangs. “NO!” he roared.

 

“I-I’m going home before you ruin my life anymore today Sweet Pea!” Lily cried, running off to be alone as other members of the gang stared after her before turning their attention back to Sweet Pea.

 

Toni let out a sigh as she reached the shore and chased after Lily. “Nice going jackass,” she hissed at Sweet Pea.

 

Sweet Pea swallowed hard before looking at all the other members staring at him for a response.

 

“Take a fucking picture! It’ll last longer!” he shouted, storming off to find Lily as well.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER LONG CHAPTER GUYS! SORRY! LOL. Lots of fluff in this chapter. Lots of explicit language. A little bit of sexual tension. So be aware. :P

****Chapter Three** **

****

Lily made her way through the thick, forested area around the quarry in order to change back into her clothes. She could hear Toni and Sweet Pea calling out to her, wanting to know about her whereabouts. Frustrated, Lily leaned against a tree and slipped her jeans back on before quickly through her crop top over her bikini top. She wasn’t sure why she had run off or why she was so embarrassed over the situation. She threw on her jacket and her boots, heading toward the road so she could walk back to the trailer park.

 

“Owens!” Sweet Pea yelled, catching up to her first. “Listen!”

 

“Fuck off Sweet Pea,” Lily snapped.

 

Huffing, Sweet Pea grabbed her wrist, stopping her from continuing. “Stop!” he yelled.

 

“Let go!” she shouted back, raising her other fist to strike him.

 

Sweet Pea quickly snatched up her other wrist, pushing her up against a tree. “Knock it off!” he shouted at her. “Let me explain!” His grip tightened as Lily continued to struggle against him but eventually gave up, knowing he was much stronger than her. “Are you done fighting?” he asked.

 

Lily looked away. “Yes.”

 

“Are you going to run away if I let go?”

 

She shook her head, “No.”

 

“Are you going to listen to me now?”

 

Lily shot him a glare. “Don’t talk to me like I’m a child!”

 

“Are you?!”

 

Lily scoffed. “Yes! I’ll listen!”

 

Sweet Pea slowly loosened his grip on her wrists until he had let go completely, letting her arms fall back down to her sides. He leaned over so his face was level with hers. “Look at me, Owens,” he said.

 

Sighing, Lily’s green orbs slowly met his. “I’m listening,” she said, hotly.

 

“I didn’t tell him,” Sweet Pea said, unusually calm for his usual demeanor. “Fogarty guessed… Kept pressing me on the locker room thing earlier today. And I guess I made a face when he said something… he just sort of guessed.”

 

Lily’s shoulders relaxed, hearing his explanation, although it didn’t exactly fix anything, but it sure made her feel better than Sweet Pea hadn’t betrayed her trust…on purpose.

 

“How did he figure it out?” Lily asked, her voice quiet now.

 

Running his finger through his shaggy hair, Sweet Pea looked away from his low time friend. “I don’t want to say to be honest,” he said, his voice just as quiet as hers.

 

Lily was confused. “W-what?” she asked. “No. Tell me. I want to know. In case he blindsides me with whatever when he and Toni catch up.”

 

Sweet Pea’s expression contorted almost uncomfortably as if it were something he had been hiding from everything for years. He looked back into her eyes before letting out a frustrated, almost painful groan. “You sure you want to know?” he asked for clarification.

 

She nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. “Yes, Pea,” she murmured. “Tell me.”

 

“He…” he began but instantly lost his train of thought. He looked away from her, almost as if physically searching for the exact words to express his thoughts.

 

“He what?”

 

“He asked if,” Sweet Pea paused, as pink started to flood his cheeks. “…asked if your boobs were bigger.”

 

Lily’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “…what?”

 

Sweet Pea nervously began to talk with no real end in sight. “You know… since your Serpent dance… He wanted to know if your chest was bigger,” he said, stammering through each word. “I told him I didn’t know because I don’t even __remember__ your dance. And besides, seeing everything today was a total accident.”

 

Lily was dumbstruck. She opened her mouth to reply before Sweet Pea cut her off again.

 

“I punched him though!” he said. “I punched him.”

 

Silence fell between the two Serpent teenagers until Lily started laughing.

 

“What?!” Sweet Pea snapped at her. “Stop laughing!”

 

Lily reached up and brushed the stray strands of hair out of his face. “I’m not mad, “she said. “I’m sorry I freaked out over nothing. I should’ve known. Fangs always asks about my chest. You didn’t have to punch him.” Lily smiled up at Sweet Pea. “Sorry… for smacking you. I overreacted,” she said.

 

Sweet Pea sighed loudly. “Don’t worry about it. I’m just glad you don’t hate me,” he murmured.

 

“Lils!” Toni said, reaching the other two Serpents, with Fangs close behind her. “Are you okay?”

 

Lily smiled at her pink haired friend. “I am now,” she said. “I probably should have let him explain before I smacked him. And Fangs-” She turned to look at her other friend. “No, they aren’t any bigger. My boobs are the same size. Thanks for the concern. Why would you ask Pea about my boobs? He doesn’t even remember my dance.”

 

Fangs snorted with laughter until the mention of Sweet Pea not remembering her Serpent dance. “…What are you talking about?” he asked. “Sweet Pea talks about it all the time.”

 

Lily’s eyes darted to Sweet Pea’s face. “W-what?”

 

“Shut up man,” Sweet Pea hissed at Fangs. “I never said shit.”

 

“He never told you!?” Fangs said, his voice getting louder to overpower Sweet Pea’s growing rage.

 

“Man! I said shut the fuck up!” Sweet Pea snapped.

 

Toni quickly linked arms with Lily. “Let’s get you home,” she said, pulling her friend away from the two boys. “Sweets about to have a meltdown in… three… two… one-”

 

“FANGS STOP MAKING SHIT UP! I NEVER FUCKING SAID THAT!” Sweet Pea yelled, before storming away.

 

Lily was impressed. “You got that down to the second, Toni. I’m impressed.”

 

“It’s a gift,” she said, giggling.

 

* * *

 

 

Lily laid out on her couch as her mother was folding laundry in the living room. Lily’s Serpent jacket was sitting on the kitchen table. She let out a loud yawn as she doodled on her notebook, ignoring the fact she had an assignment due in a couple days. She’d attempt tomorrow night. She let out a frustrated sigh still sorting through her thoughts. She had skipped school today as a way to maybe cope with whatever bizarre thoughts she was having about her and her best friend. Too much racing through her head after the events of the previous day. God… why couldn’t she just his a reset button on this whole week so far?

 

“Lily?”

 

She glanced at her mom and smiled. “Yeah?”

 

“You’re awfully quiet,” her mother said. “Everything okay?”

 

Lily cursed her mother for reading her expressions and mannerisms so easily. “Yesterday was just a weird day” she replied, running a hand through her opal colored hair.

 

“Sweet Pea hasn’t stopped by,” she commented. “In a couple days actually. That’s not like him.”

 

Lily cursed under her breath. “Who cares.”

 

“He didn’t walk you home tonight. Toni was with you,” she continued.

 

Lily groaned, “Mom! It’s not that big of a deal. He’s just busy!”

 

Her mother crossed her arms. “Lillian Ethel Owens, is he the reason you skipped school today?”

 

“Mom please!” said Lily as she cringed at the use of her full name.

 

Lily blinked hearing the ringtone on her phone blaring throughout the living room. She hopped off the couch and headed toward her Serpent jacket, where she had last left it. She pulled the cellphone out of the pocket and checked the ID. “Pea,” she said, answering the phone. “What's going on? What do you want?” She could hear him panting and spewing out a string of curses. “Sweet Pea!” she yelled into the phone. “What’s wrong!?”

 

“ _ _Some fucking Northsider just pulled a fucking gun out on me__!” he shouted into the phone.

 

“What the hell are you talking about!?” Lily yelled into the phone.

 

Her mother shot her a look. “Language Lillian!”

 

She ignored her mother’s warning. “Sweets, where are you?!”

 

“ _ _On my way back to fucking Sunnyside__!” Sweet Pea growled into the phone.

 

Lily breathed a sigh of relief. “Are you hurt? Are you guys okay?” she asked. She could hear Sweet Pea let out another string of swears. “Sweets?”

 

“ _ _I FORGOT MY GODDAMN KEY TO THE TRAILER__!”

 

Lily let out a sigh. “And your dad is out, isn’t he?” she asked, rubbing her eyes. “Pea… Come over. You can crash here-”

 

“ _ _Owens__ ,” Sweet Pea interrupted. “ _ _I’ll just break in__.”

 

“My mom doesn’t care,” she snapped at him. “Don’t smash your bedroom window again dumbass!”

 

“As long as you both stop swearing so much,” her mother hissed.

 

“ _ _Fuck,__ ” he said, grumbling. “ _ _I’ll be there in five.__ ”

 

Lily shook her head and hung up the phone. “Do you care if he sleeps on the pullout?” she asked her mother. “He locked himself out and his dad is out for the night.”

 

Her mom nodded, smiling a bit. “Of course,” she said, going into her bedroom to get some extra blankets for Sweet Pea. “You’d think he’d remember to carry his keys with him by now.” Snorting, Lily got off of the couch and pulled out the bed in it before her mother returned. She watched as her mother started laying out pillows and blankets for him.

 

The door swung open as Sweet Pea entered the trailer. He felt comfortable enough being in and out of her trailer that he didn’t bother knocking anymore. “Thanks…” he mumbled, taking off his jacket and setting it next to Lily’s on the table.

 

Lily smiled at Sweet Pea. “No problem,” she said, watching him sit on the pullout mattress. “You never answered me… Are you hurt?” Lily sat down next to him and examined his face. “Why would a Northsider pull out a gun on you?”

 

Her mother’s eyes went wide. “What?!”

 

“Mom relax,” Lily said, sighing.

 

Sweet Pea scoffed as he jerked his face away from Lily’s grip. “Found the shit-”

 

“Sweet Pea… Language.”

 

“...Sorry Mrs. Owens,” he apologized, turning a bit red for swearing in front of Lily’s mother, who had become like a second mother to him, especially after his own mother had disappeared. “When I was out with Fangs and couple other guys… we found some ginger, Northsider boy tagging all over our buildings.”

 

Lily cocked an eyebrow. “…ginger?”

 

“Oh that’s right you weren’t at school today,” he said, pulling out his phone and pulling up a video.

 

“What in the-” Lily said, watching the Red Circle video that was trending now on social media. “That’s who pulled a gun out on you?”

 

Sweet Pea groaned, laying back on the bed. “Don’t start Owens!”

 

“I wasn’t going to start anything!” Lily countered, leaning over him. “I was just curious.”

 

He merely nodded in response.

 

“As long as he didn’t try shooting you,” Lily said, checking him over one more time. Sweet Pea watched Lily’s movements carefully as she leaned over his body. She didn’t seem that bothered by their closeness. She was too lost in thought, looking over his face to make sure he hadn’t been jumped or hurt in some way.

 

“Ahem,” Lily’s mother said, clearing her throat loudly.

 

It was then, Lily realized just how close she had been to Sweet Pea’s face and flushed bright red. She quickly backed away, not noticing his reddened face.”He’s not hurt,” she said, quickly.

 

Shaking her head, her mother smiled at the two teenagers. “Don’t stay up too late. You have school in the morning. And keep it PG-13,” she said. “Night Lillian. Night Sweet Pea.” She headed to her bedroom.

 

Lily’s face turned redder. “MOTHER!”

 

“She’s joking,” Sweet Pea said, chuckling lightly. “She knows neither of us would.”

 

“God she’s embarrassing.”

 

“I would say so, __Lillian.__ ”

 

Lily turned and smacked Sweet Pea on the arm as he laughed louder. “Rude!” she snapped. “You know I hate being called by my real name!” Looking him over again, Lily leaned over and brushed his hair out of his face again. “I’m glad you’re safe… You scared me when you told me he had a gun,” she murmured. “Please don’t scare me like that. I always worry about you.”

 

He cocked an eyebrow. “Worry? About me? Why?”

 

Sighing, Lily laid down beside him on the pullout mattress. “You’re reckless,” she murmured to him. “And I would be sick if I lost you… With everything happening in Riverdale… This Black Hood… the Red Crazies... You have to stop looking for trouble or you’re going to get hurt. You’re my best friend Sweets. I would be sick. SICK, if something happened to you.” She looked away from him, focusing her attention on the opposite wall of the trailer as she raked her fingers through her hair. An awkward silence fell on the two again.

 

“Owens,” Sweet Pea whispered, breaking the silence. “I promise. I’ll try not to be so reckless.”

 

Lily smiled at him. “Let me change my clothes and we can watch a movie or something,” Lily said, getting up from the mattress. “Get comfortable okay? I’ll be right back.” She headed into her bedroom. She stripped out of the clothes she had worn, sliding on a pair of black shorts and a white tank top. She then grabbed another one of her red flannel tops and slide it on over top of her tank top.

 

She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a couple of beers, one for her and one for Sweet Pea. Luckily, her mother was sound asleep by now and she could sneak a couple. She could partially see into the living room, watching Sweet Pea sliding off his flannel top, staying in a white t-shirt.

 

“Keep staring, Owens… I’ll start charging,” Sweet Pea called out.

 

Pouting, Lily came out from the kitchen and handed him a bottle of beer. “Shut up,” she said, flatly. “I could say the same to you.” She watched his eyes look over her outfit.

 

He scoffed as he took the beer and sat back down on the mattress. Lily took her spot next to him and she scanned through the channels on television.

 

“Remember when we used to do this all the time as kids?” Sweet Pea asked after taking a sip of his beer.

 

Lily smiled. “You would come over all the time because we had a popcorn maker,” she teased. “Your dad was always calling trying to make you come home but you’d end up having sleepovers with me out here all summer. You still stay over all the time.”

 

Frowning, Sweet Pea took another gulp of his beer. “Sometimes it gets lonely in that trailer… You know that.” he mumbled. “When my dad is doing runs… It’s empty… since my mom took off a few years ago.”

 

“Hey,” Lily said, scooting closer to him. “It’s her loss… Missing out on you grow up. And you’re always welcome here. My mom thinks of you as a son.”

 

“I know,” he said. “We practically grew up together… It’s why she trusts me over here all the time. Now if it were Fangs-”

 

Lily snorted. “Completely different story.” she teased. “His flirting is horrible anyway.”

 

“I can’t believe he asked about your-”

 

“My boobs?” Lily finished for him, laughing. “It’s okay. I am a girl, Sweets. I have breasts.”

 

His face contorted uncomfortably. “I don’t want to talk about the fact you have a body now… It makes me uncomfortable,” he stated, grimacing.

 

“...How?” she asked. “We aren’t dating.”

 

Scoffing, Sweet Pea finished off his beer. “Thank God for that,” he said. “I’d be in fights-” He stopped himself before continuing. Luckily for him, Lily didn’t seem to hear the entire statement. “What the hell are you watching?”

 

“Trash TV,” Lily said, shrugging. “Reality shows.”

 

“I’m not watching this.”

“Too bad,” she said, shrugging. “You are!”

 

“Wake me up when this nightmare is over,” Sweet Pea complained, loudly as he leaned back against the back of the pullout couch. Lily waved him off as she continued to watch television as he closed his eyes to fall asleep.

 

A few hours later, static from the television jarred Sweet Pea out of his slumber as he looked to see the station was offline. He realized at some point he had laid down on the mattress and assumed that Lily just forgot to turn the TV off when she went to bed, that is… until he noticed a weight on his chest. He attempted to sit up and heard a small whine of protest coming from nearby.

 

“Shit,” he cursed, realizing that Lily had fallen asleep on him. “Owens… Owens!”

 

No use. She was snoring at this point.

 

Sighing, Sweet Pea felt around for the remote, turning the TV once he found it. He glanced down at Lily’s sleeping face and wondered how this happened… and why she hadn’t gone to her own bedroom. He managed to get her off of his chest and lay to the side of him but heard her whimpering again. He squinted at her, as if that would help hear her better, and managed to hear her mention her father.

 

He frowned.

 

“...Lils…” he murmured, laying down beside her. He pulled her into him in hopes that maybe feeling his weight would trick her mind into thinking she was safe. “Your dad will come home soon. I promise.” He kept an arm around her waist, feeling her body starting to relax again. He knew this was another thing they would never discuss again.

 

He laid there awake for a while, watching the ceiling fan move in slow circles. He glanced back down at Lily’s sleeping body and thought over the events of the last few days. Fangs mentioning her Serpent dance… Seeing her naked… and now this? Sure, he lied when he had mentioned he didn’t remember her Serpent dance when she joined. “Your dad would kill you if he saw that pole dance you did that night,” he mused, knowing she couldn’t hear him. “And Jesus Christ… how could I forget that dance.”

 

He never wanted to admit that his childhood friend was “grown-up” per se. But that night, he was proven wrong. So much so, his own father smacked him in the back of the head for staring too much at her body. Not that he was the only one, everyone was staring.

 

“Every time you wear red flannel… It’s all I think about,” he grumbled, noting she was, in fact, wearing the infamous red flannel. “Sometimes I think you know exactly what you’re doing.”

 

“...sweets?” Lily murmured, her voice groggy.

 

Sweet Pea stiffened that he was just so easily talking about he __may__ have a small sexual attraction to his best friend. “Go back to sleep, Owens.” he murmured to her.

 

Lily adjusted her position against him and fell back asleep.

 

“Night Owens,” he murmured, falling asleep soon after.

 

* * *

 

 

“Toni!” Lily said, sitting up at the bar of the Whyte Wyrm. “You ready to go home? I’ll walk with you!”

 

Toni smiled at her friend. “Let me get these last few glasses washed up and we can go!”

 

“Perfect!”

 

Once Toni finished with her shift at the bar, she grabbed her belongings and linked arms with Lily. “Let’s go!” she said, happily. “I heard some… rumors.”

 

Lily groaned again. “Toni please don’t.”

 

“That Sweet Pea locked himself out of his house again,” Toni continued. “He said he crashed at your place. What the hell did he do this time?”

 

Lily let out a sigh of relief as she explained the story about Sweet Pea calling her frantically about a Northsider shoving a gun in his face, then getting home and realizing he never grabbed his house keys… and then having to crash at her place until his dad came back from his run with the older Serpent members.

 

“He’s so dense,” Toni snorted.

 

“You’re telling me?” Lily said as they made their way back to the trailer park. “I think it’s going to storm… Look at the clouds.”

 

Toni looked up at the sky and heard thunder clapping overhead. “Yeah, I think you’re right.”

 

“Did you see Sweets and Fangs earlier?” Lily asked.

 

“God no. Not since we got out of school. Said they had plans to do some macho bullshit,” Toni said, rolling her eyes. “Oh shit!”

 

It had begun to rain.

 

“Let’s run!” Lily yelled, running toward the trailers. “Mine’s closer. We can wait for it to slow down there!” She pulled her friend to her trailer as lightning began to flash overhead. She couldn’t understand how this storm came on so quickly. She managed to open the front door to the trailer and helped Toni get inside as well, before slamming it shut.

 

“I’ll get you, girls, some towels,” Lily’s mother said, seeing the girls soaking wet. “That storm looks terrible!” She went into the bathroom and grabbed some towels for the girls.

 

Lily took the towel and started to dry off her face and clothes. “Thanks, mom.”

 

“Thanks, Mrs. Owens!” Toni said, happily.

 

“Hopefully the boys got out of the storm,” LIly’s mother commented, looking back out the window.

 

Shaking her head, Lily glanced at Toni. “Need a sweatshirt?” she asked, heading to her room. “I’m gonna change.”

 

“I would love that.”

 

Lily changed into her typical lounging gear; a tank top, shorts, and another flannel. She grabbed one of her oversized sweatshirts and walk back out into the living room. “Here!” she said, tossing Toni the sweatshirt. “That should help keep you warm. We can wrap up in a blanket-”

 

Fangs burst through the front door with Sweet Pea behind him.

  
”Fangs! What the hell!” Lily shouted. “Sweets?!”

 

“Lils!” Fangs yelled, rushing to her. “We got into a fight. Sweet Pea got hit pretty hard.”

 

LIly’s eyes went wide as she rushed to Sweet Pea’s side, noticing he was swaying back and forth on his feet. “Help me,” She said to Fangs, who quickly joined her on the other side of him. They helped walk him over to the couch and forced him to sit.

 

“What the fuck happened!?” Lily shouted at Fangs.

 

Fangs seemed distraught. “He was fine a minute ago!”

 

Toni sighed and rushed into the bathroom to help Lily’s mother grab first aid.

 

“We got into it with those Northsiders at Riverdale!” Fangs sputtered out.

 

Lily let out a sigh as she got up on the couch next to Sweet Pea. “Sweets!” she yelled. “Let me see your eye.”

 

“Jesus fucking Christ, Owens. Stop yelling,” Sweet Pea groaned in pain.

 

Relieved that he was at least talking now, Lily forced his eye open by using her fingers. “What did you do!?” she hissed at him.

 

“That shithead Northsider. Andrews,” he growled. “He fucking thinks he can wave a gun in my face!”

 

Toni arrived with the first aid kit. Lily’s mother started to patch up Fangs while Lily worked on Sweet Pea. Toni tasked herself with handing items to them and refilling the kits when items were running low.

 

“You got into a fight with the Northside’s football team!” Lily hissed, wanting to smack Sweet Pea. “You told me you were going to stop being so reckless!” Sweet Pea opened his mouth to say something but was instantly whining as Lily placed gauze soaked in alcohol on the cuts around his mouth. It seems he was going to have some nasty cuts and bruising over the next couple of days… especially his eye. His eye was really swollen. “You’re going to have a black eye,” Lily whispered as she cleaned up his injuries.

 

Sweet Pea scoffed. “Figures,” he grumbled. “Can you lay off the alcohol though?”

 

“Do you want staph infection?”

 

“My head is pounding,” Sweet Pea hissed.

 

Lily sighed, “Probably your black eye. Toni, can you get me some ice?”

 

Toni nodded and ran to the kitchen to retrieve ice for Sweet Pea’s eye.

 

“You’re an idiot!” Lily hissed at him. “Why would go over to the Northside and pick a fight with them! You know for a fact their going to call the police on all of you!” Toni returned with two ice packs, one for Fangs and one for Sweet Pea. Lily took the ice pack from Toni and stared Sweet Pea down. “Well? What do you have to say for yourself?!”

 

“Can I have that fucking ice pack?!” Sweet Pea snapped.

 

Lily stood up, glaring at Sweet Pea. “You little shit!” she snapped at him and threw the ice pack at his chest.

 

“OW!”

 

“Put it on your damn eye! You’re fine!” Lily yelled, storming off to her bedroom. “You are so STUPID!”

 

Fangs shook his head. “Nice one dude,” he said.

 

“Fuck off man…”

 

“Go talk to her,” Toni suggested, trying to calm the air. “She’s upset. This was pretty stupid of all of you.”

 

Groaning loudly, Sweet Pea got up to his feet and headed to Lily’s bedroom. He found her laying on her stomach on her bed. “Owens… C’mon,” he said, shutting the door behind him. “I’m sorry. They just-”

 

“You promised me last night.”

 

Sweet Pea raked his fingers through his hair. “I know I did,” he said, his voice growing quieter. “…I lost my temper.”

 

“You always lose your temper,” Lily replied, her voice barely above a whisper now.

 

He sat on the edge of her bed. “I wasn’t thinking.”

 

“No. You weren’t. What if that crazy Andrews brought that gun?”

 

“...I didn’t think that far ahead.”

 

“You never do,” she said, quietly. Lily sat up and brushed his hair out of his face again. “I have some Tylenol on my dresser. You should take some. It’ll help with the pain.”

 

Sweet Pea nodded as he flashed her a quick smile. “Is it okay if I crash here again?” he asked. “My dad will kill me if he sees I got into another fight.”

 

Lily gave him a small nod. “You know we don’t care.”

 

“Can I have your bed tonight?” he asked, smirking a bit. “It’s way more comfortable.”

 

“No!” Lily snapped. “OUT!”

 

Sweet Pea chuckled as he left her bedroom.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey kiddies, hope you enjoy this chapter!

****Chapter Four** **

****

The door buzzed.

 

Lily walked through the metal detector as an officer led her to the locker where visitors could put their belongings. She knew the drill. No cell phones. No metal. No weapons. No excessive clothing. No hats. No bags. Nothing. She dumped all her belongings into the locker room but kept her Serpent jacket on.

 

“No jackets.”

 

Sighing, Lily ripped off her jacket and threw it into the locker as well. She wasn’t sure how to break it to her dad she had joined the Serpents… It was something she had thought about for the last year. Her father had been completely against the idea of her joining, especially for the dance that the women had to perform.

 

“This way,” the guard said as another buzzer as another large door unlocked. He held open the door for her to pass. “Hands where the officers can see,” he instructed.

 

Lily nodded, staying silent.

 

“And we’ll allow two hugs. One at the beginning of the visit. One at the end,” The officer explained. “Otherwise you are to remain seated at the table with hands on the table.”

 

She was brought into a cold, white room. There were six stainless steel tables scattered about the room with steel stools drilled into the floor. She was brought to a table off in the corner, where she sat. She shivered lightly. This room always felt so cold… so uncomfortable.

 

“We’ll get your father,” the officer said.

 

Lily nodded and looked up at the clock on the wall. She watched each time the second-hand click. Another second. Another. Another.

 

The door buzzed, pulling her out of her thoughts.

 

“Daddy!” she said, jumping to her feet.

 

Her father smiled as they unlocked his handcuffs.

 

Lily ran to him, throwing her arms around his waist. She buried her face into his chest as she felt his arms enclose around her. It had been a month since she last was allowed to physically visit with him. She couldn’t understand how her father’s hugs managed to break down every one of her walls as she started sobbing.

 

“Lily Pad,” he said, hugging her tighter. “Don’t cry.”

 

“S-sorry,” she whimpered. “I just…”

 

“I miss you too,” he said, pulling away from her and quickly placing a kiss on her forehead.

 

“Sit!” a guard yelled.

 

Sighing, her father sat down at the stainless steel table with Lily sitting across from him. He reached out to grab her hands and smiled. “Something bothering you Lily Pad?” he asked.

 

She swallowed. “It’s been a… _ _month__ ,” she admitted, squeezing her father’s hands.

 

“Tell me everything,” he said.

 

She spent the next half hour of their two-hour visit explaining the events of the past month to him. She explained infamous FP Jones’ son was returning to the Serpents and had survived his initiation. She explained the sudden serial killer that had emerged in Riverdale that was targeting all of the Northside “sinners”. She explained the constant fighting between both sides, that Alice Cooper consistently wrote scathing articles in The Register, slamming and blaming the Southside.

 

“And Jughead started some street race with the fucking Ghoulies over territory,” Lily said, frantically. “And his stupid Northsider friend called the cops ahead of time to get them all arrested… We all nearly got arrested! Sweets pulled me out of there before the cops raided the whole place. But for how long? We’re going to end up in a fight with them.”

 

Her father let out the breath he seemed to be holding forever. “I… heard,” he said. “In passing… with FP. I also heard… he’s getting out soon.”

 

Nodding, Lily wiped her eyes, noticing tears. “I don’t know what Jug did… But.”

 

Her father smiled. “It’s a good thing. Smile. FP will make sure you and your mother are taken care of.”

 

“Sweets and his dad have been doing that,” she admitted.

 

“He told me. He called the other day.”

 

Lily sat back in her chair. “Sweet’s dad?”

 

“Of course,” her father replied. “He also told me something else.”

 

“...what?”

 

“That a certain daughter of mine has a snake tattoo on her hip.”

 

Lily froze. “…he told you?”

 

“You got up there and did that dance?” her father asked.

 

Lily frowned. “Daddy… I-”

 

“Lily Pad… I didn’t want this life for you,” he murmured.

 

She huffed. “What was I supposed to do? Let those kids at school keep jumping me over you!?” she snapped. “They all protect me. They’re like my family.”

 

Her father frowned. “Jumped? You were getting jumped?”

 

Lily looked away, trying to hide the embarrassment. “If only you could see what Southside High looks like now,” she whispered to her. “The Ghoulies practically run the school. It’s overrun. Sure, Sweets and Fangs would jump in to help me because I’m Serpent by blood, but… It didn’t stop it. I was constantly getting attacked… in the shower room, where they couldn’t get to me.”

 

Her father’s eyes saddened as his grip tightened around her daughter’s hands. “Lily Pad,” he said, his voice almost trembling. “I wish… you would’ve told me.”

 

“It’s okay Daddy,” she said. “I didn’t want you to worry more than you probably already did. So I took care of it… and I joined. I know you’re mad, disappointed, whatever. But-”

 

“You had to protect yourself,” He said.

 

Nodding, Lily smiled at her dad, a little more relieved that he was being so understanding. “Yes.”

 

“Still doesn't mean I like the idea of my daughter swinging around a pole…” He said, hotly.

 

Lily laughed, “Oh daddy. It was one time. That was it and it was well over a year ago. No one remembers.”

 

“Thank God for that,” her father said, flatly. “How're your grades?”

 

Shrugging, Lily glanced at the clock. “Average… B’s… Despite that garbage school,” she explained. “There are rumors they’re going to shut the place down. But that’s been going on forever. I’ll believe it when I see it.”

 

Her father chuckled lightly. “How’s your mother?”

 

“Working double,” Lily whispered. “I think she’s lonely without you. She doesn’t have to because Sweets usually does grocery runs for us… and his dad is constantly giving us money along with the other Serpents.”

 

He smiled. “He mentioned the two of them helping you out a lot. Said Sweet Pea’s been over a lot lately too. Things okay?”

 

Lily was confused. “Everything’s fine. Why does everyone ask that when I bring him up anymore?”

 

“I just… I just want to make sure if anything is going on-”

 

“Oh god you’re not doing this right now, are you!?”

 

“That you both are properly protected."

 

“Oh my god. You are doing this!”

 

“Sweet Pea’s dad… just mentioned he’s been spending a few nights here and there over at the house,” her dad explained. “And I was just curious…”

 

Lily’s mouth fell agape. “Daddy. I swear. Nothing is happening between me and Sweet Pea of all people,” she said, shocked her own father was bringing this up during their visitation. “We talked about all of this the other night. We’re friends. Best friends.”

 

Her dad’s looked over her expression. “…you sure about that?”

 

Furrowing her brow, Lily grew more confused by the second. “What do you mean?” she asked.

 

“Just some things his dad mentioned on the phone the other day… Maybe he isn’t being completely straight forward with you,” he said.

 

Lily opened her mouth to reply-

 

“Time’s up!” a guard yelled.

 

Lily looked at her father, frowning as she stood up to hug him again. His arms gripping her tightly. “Daddy, I love you,” she murmured to him. “I wish I could stay longer.”

 

“I’ll see you soon Lily Pad,” he said, back to her, kissing her forehead again. “I love you too.”

 

* * *

  

“Oh god, she did not ask about that!” Lily hissed at Toni, sitting up at the bar of the Whyte Wyrm.

 

Toni shook her head. “No she asked me all about,” she said, shaking her head.

 

“Betty Cooper… doing the Serpent dance?” Lily said, painfully. “Her mother would DIE.”

 

Toni shook her head. “Hopefully I talked her out of it,” she said.

 

“I hope so too,” Lily said as she watched the Serpents filling up the bar. Tonight was the night of FP’s retirement party. It was odd to see a few Northsiders wandering into the bar. “…can you make me a drink Toni?” she asked.

 

Toni smirked at her friend. “Of course!” she said, happily as she quickly made the drink and set it on the counter for Lily.

 

“Thanks,” she said, grabbing the glass and taking a sip of the whiskey. “I see Jughead’s running around here like a lunatic.”

 

“I asked if he wanted a drink… He refused.”

 

Lily turned around on the bar stool she was on and watched the door and saw, who she assumed was Jughead’s girlfriend. “Is that Betty?” she asked. “…with her mom!?”

 

Toni snorted. “I believe so.”

 

“Lils!”

 

She turned to find Fangs at her side, slinging his around her shoulder. Lily laughed as she gave her friend a quick side hug around the waist. “Where’s your other half?” she asked.

 

Fangs grinned at her. “Over there pouting,” he said, pointing to Sweet Pea. “He hates that I have my hands on you.”

 

Scoffing, Lily shoved him away playfully. “Shut up,” she said, flatly. Fangs laughed as he ordered a drink. Lily rolled her eyes before hopping off the stool and making her way through the crowd toward Sweet Pea. He was, in fact, watching her the entire way. “Sweets,” she said, standing beside him. “You gonna hold up that wall all night?”

 

Sweet Pea flipped her off before smirking down at her. “Play me in pool. No one’s good enough here to beat me,” he said.

 

Blinking, she set her to drink down next to his. “Sure,” she said. “But you get all mad when I beat you.”

 

“Shut up,” he said. “I do not.”

 

Lily shook her head before grabbing the pool stick she liked to use. “You break.”

 

About a half hour later, the game was nearly over. Lily was clearly winning with only two more shots before she beat him again. She leaned against the pool table, watching Sweet Pea aiming at a shot. He glanced up at her where their eyes locked.

 

“You’re wearing red,” he commented, pointing to her red flannel top, the “infamous” red flannel…

 

Lily blinked. “So?”

 

“Just saying,” he said, taking the shot and missing.

 

Snorting, Lily moved around the table and tried to squeeze past Sweet Pea and the table to aim for her next shot. She let out a small squeak when she felt Sweet Pea’s body push against hers into the pool table. “Sweets?” she asked, holding her breath. She felt his hands at her hips. “What are you-?”

 

“Owens,” he whispered, leaning down to her ear. “I love the color red on you.”

 

She was confused. “Sweet Pea?”

 

“You really don’t remember-”

 

Suddenly, she felt his weight against her disappear and she was able to let go of the breath she was holding. The bar grew darker than it already was as a spotlight lit up the stage. She set down her pool stick and went to grab her drink. She moved to lean against the wall where she had found Sweet Pea earlier. As if like magic, he appeared next to her, sipping on his drink as well.

 

“Pea… what the hell was that?” she asked him in a whisper.

 

He glanced down at her. “…Just thought I’d see,” he murmured.

 

“...see what?” Lily asked him.

 

“If you’d push me away,” he said. He reached out and tugged her red flannel top again. “I was serious. I love the color red on you.”

 

“Sweet Pea, I-”

 

Lily was cut off by music coming over the loudspeakers. She glanced up at the stage as she sipped on her drink and noticed two Northsiders were at the microphones as they began to sing a duet of the song Mad World together. Lily sipped on her drink, unsure how she felt about Northsiders singing on the Serpent stage, but what could she do now? And she hated to admit it, she loved that song, until…

 

The dark hair girl stormed off stage with Andrews chasing behind her. “Veronica!” he called out.

 

The crowd started to get worked up as the music continued to play with no lyrics.

 

“BOO!” Sweet Pea yelled from beside you.

 

“Pea!” she yelled, smacking his chest.

 

He merely smirked down at you.

 

Suddenly, Betty’s voice came over the microphone as she began singing the song… until…

 

“Oh my God!” Lily yelled out.

 

Betty began stripping.

 

Lily’s eyes darted over to Toni and mouthed out the words, **_**_stop her_**_**.

 

Too late, Betty began swinging around the pole, nearly mimicking the Serpent dance that female members had to do. Lily’s eyes darted to Jughead, who seemed mortified by his girlfriend’s actions. This was a disaster…

 

“Sweet Pea!” Lily hissed, smacking his arm when she caught him checking Betty out with a stupid grin on his face. “Stop! That’s Jughead’s girlfriend!” He merely shrugged at her in response.

 

Lily watched the stage as the music came to an end and FP Jones came on stage, slinging his own Serpent jacket over Betty’s shoulders to cover her body. He stepped up to the microphone and asked for applause for Betty’s performance, causing the men to yell out. Lily shook her head, almost disappointed in the fact that stupid Northsider girl thought this was a brilliant idea… Jughead looked as though he was going to be sick.

 

FP approached the microphone again, smirking out into the crowd. “I've been in and out of the Serpents since I was younger than my son, and it's been a wild ride. Good times. Bad times. But through it all, the Serpents stuck by my side while most other people turned their backs on me, my own family included,” he said, yelling out into the crowd.

 

The crowd began cheering wildly. Lily watched, her eyes wide at his speech. It had been a long time since she had heard one of FP’s speeches. She had almost forgotten how inspiring each one could be.

 

“Now, the letter of the law says that I can't be here in the Serpent den, that I can't associate with my friends, my real family, my blood. But I've been thinking about that, and it'll be a cold day in hell before a snake lets a pig tell him what to do,” FP continued, holding up a drink to the crowd. The crowd continued getting louder and louder with cheers.

 

FP raised his hand to silence the crowd. “The Northside wants me out of this gang, well they better bring a coffin 'cause FP Jones isn't retiring. I am not going gently into the night. I am here to stay. So, bring the fire!” he shouted.

 

The bar erupted with applause and cheers, including Sweet Pea yelling as well.

 

Lily stood there almost dumbfounded and captivated by the speech all at once.

 

“What the hell just happened?” she asked, smacking Sweet Pea’s arm.

 

“FP is staying,” Sweet Pea said, grinning.

 

Lily rubbed her head, letting out a frustrated sigh. “God,” she said. “Not just that...”

 

“The Northsider dance?” Sweet Pea asked. “It was alright.”

 

“Sweets! No!” she said, rolling her eyes.

 

He continued. “Yours was way better.”

 

“I’m talking about-wait… what?” Lily said, staring Sweet Pea down. “You… said you didn’t remember my dance.”

 

Sweet Pea went quiet and headed outside the bar.

 

“No!” Lily yelled, chasing him down. “We are not done talking!” She chased him to the parking lot until he finally stopped at his motorcycle. “Sweets…” she said. “What’s… I’m so confused.” He kept his back to her. She slowly placed a hand to his back. “Sweet Pea,” she whispered. “What is going on between us?”

 

He turned around, leaning against the seat of his bike. “Owens,” he murmured. “I remember every second from that night you danced up there.”

 

“...why are you being so cryptic?!”

 

Sweet Pea let out a sigh. “Lily…”

 

She froze. “You called me by my first name.”

 

“When you joined a year ago… That’s when things started getting weird between us,” he said, letting out a frustrated sigh. “I tried… to pretend nothing happened. That nothing’s changed. Pretending that I didn’t just watch my best friend go from some scrawny, whiney girl to-” He stopped mid-sentence.

 

“To…what?”

 

Sweet Pea raked his fingers through his hair. “A fucking _ten_.”

 

Suddenly, everything her father had told her made sense. Everything that had happened over the past month finally made sense. Everything Toni and Fangs had mentioned “rumor wise” finally made sense. Even, his behavior tonight… It all finally made sense. Everything seemed to fall into place and she wasn’t sure when this happened, or how she never noticed…

 

Lily eyes widened in surprise. “Sweets, I-”

 

“Don’t say anything,” he said, quickly. “I don’t even understand what I’m-”

 

“Lils!” Fangs said, racing up to the two teenagers with a grin on his face. “What are you doing out here?”

 

Sweet Pea exhaled loudly. “You have shit timing Fogarty.”

 

Silent, Lily nervously began playing with the hem of her red flannel that she had tied around her waist. She shivered slightly at the cold air, but it was nothing compared to the million thoughts clouding her mind. She smiled when Fangs would address her, but only to keep him from thinking something happened between her and Sweet Pea.

 

“Fogarty. Can you go? We’ll catch up,” Sweet Pea said. “Owens and I have to talk about stuff.”

 

Fangs feigned almost offense that he wasn’t being included. “I can come too!”

 

“It’s about her dad!”

 

Fangs frowned. “Oh,” he muttered, glancing at Lily. “Sorry, Lils. I didn’t mean to interrupt you two… I know you miss your dad.”

 

Lily let out a sigh of relief as she glanced at Sweet Pea, grateful he didn’t tell him what they had actually been discussing. “It’s fine, Fangs,” she said, patting him on the shoulder gently. “You didn’t know.”

 

“I’ll catch you both later!” he exclaimed, running back inside the bar to go party with the rest of the Serpents over FP’s return as Serpent King.

 

Lily glanced at Sweet Pea. Her eyes filled with worry about the upcoming conversation. “Where?” she asked. There were too many people who could easily interrupt their conversation.

 

Sweet Pea hopped onto his bike. “Get on. We’ll go to the quarry. No one will bother us there.”

 

Lily nodded as she got onto the back of the back and held onto his waistline tightly. “Let’s go,” she whispered.

 

He revved the engine to his motorcycle before driving off to the quarry.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I probably won't be able to update over the weekend due to working two 12 hours shifts, so I figured I'd provide two chapters in a day... LOL. Also, trigger warning: This chapter does contain a sex scene in case you're uncomfortable with that! Hope you enjoy!

****Chapter Five** **

****

**Silence**.

 

It was silent the whole drive to the quarry.

 

Lily’s thoughts were racing as she watched the scenery change from the asphalt and broken down buildings of the Southside… to the heavily forested greenery leading to the quarry. She was shaking. Her mind was racing. She almost swore she couldn’t breathe. Was this really happening?

 

The sound of the engine cut off, pulling Lily back to reality.

 

She slid off the motorcycle, moving away from him as he parked. She leaned against a tree, fiddling with a strand of hair. Swallowing hard, she glanced up and watch Sweet Pea slid off his bike. He turned to face her as he leaned against his bike, staring at the five-foot gap between the two of them.

 

They spoke each other's name at the same time.

 

Lily let out a nervous laugh, pushing a strand behind her ear. “Sorry.”

 

“It's okay…” he whispered.

 

“...you first.”

 

Sweet Pea ran his fingers through his dark hair as he took in a breath of confidence.

 

“God,” he grumbled. “I don’t even know where to start…”

 

Her eyes watched his face.

 

“Because I don’t understand what happened,” he continued, scratching the back of his neck. “I don’t understand what happened… I just know when…”

 

Lily swallowed hard. “My dance?”

 

“I tried, you know!” Sweet Pea nearly yelled. “I tried to act like nothing was different. I tried to be the friend you needed!”

 

Lily’s eyes filled with confusion. “Sweets?” she asked, quietly. “What? I don’t-”

 

“I knew I was going to ruin everything!” he shouted, turning away from her. “I always ruin everything!”

 

She couldn’t stay put any longer and rushed to his side, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Sweets,” she said, quietly. “Stop… Listen to me.”

 

He shook his head, his body nearly shaking. “No… No.”

 

“You aren’t ruining anything,” Lily assured him, using her strength to turn him toward her. “Please… just stop beating yourself up. Talk to me.” She watched as his eyes met hers for a brief moment before falling back down to the dirt. She reached out and touched his cheek. “I’m still here. I’m not going anywhere,” she said.

 

Sweet Pea almost flinched at her words as if he were expecting rejection. “But I-”

 

“Sweets,” Lily said, her voice gentle. “Believe me. No matter what you say or do… I’m not going to leave you. I promise.”

 

His eyes met hers again. “Don’t look at me like that,” he said, quietly.

 

“What?” she asked, frowning slightly. “Look at you how?”

 

“Like… that! Like you care!” he shouted, backing away from her. “You need to run away from me!”

 

Her green eyes saddened as she took a step toward him. “Sweet Pea,” she said, softly. “Calm down. Take a breath. You’re panicking.” She placed both hands on his face. “Look at me. Breathe.” She could feel his body almost vibrating in fear and panic. Fear flashed in his eyes as he stared back at her. She gently pulled him closer to her. “Shhh,” she whispered to him. “I’m not running away. I’m staying right here with you.”

 

She had never been afraid of him. Ever. But, here he was in fear of her. Scared of what she may or may not say to him, and his typical response was to push her away. Her thumbs gingerly stroked his cheeks. She watched his expression relax as he kept staring into her eyes. “Just keep looking at me,” she told him.

 

“Lily…” he whispered. “I’m… scared.”

 

“I know,” she admitted, her voice barely above a whisper. “I am too.”

 

Silence fell over the two teenagers.

 

His hands moved over hers, which were still stroking his cheeks. They lingered there for a moment until sliding down to her wrist, holding her wrists gently. He pushed her hands off of his face, keeping his eye contact intact.

 

“Sweet Pea?” she asked, holding her breath.

 

Sweet Pea took a step toward Lily. “I-”

 

His voice made her heart skip a beat. “Say it,” she blurted out before she could stop herself. “And I’m yours.”

 

“...if we do this,” He said. “There’s no going back.”

 

“Please say it Sweet Pea,” she begged him. “I need to hear you say it.”

 

He let go of her wrists and grabbed her face. “Lily. I want you to understand,” he said, his voice trembling. “That if we do this… Things can’t ever go back… if something happens…”

 

Lily stared into his dark eyes.

 

“Our friendship means the world to you… and it would __kill me__  if I ruined it,” He said. “Because I am being so selfish right now. I don’t even know how you feel-”

 

“Sweets,” she interjected, resting her hands on his chest. “Say it. Say you care about me. I want to hear you say it. I __need__  to hear you say it.”

 

His face flushed and she could feel his hands beginning to tremble as he touched her face. He opened his mouth, but no words came. She could see the frustration building in his eyes, know he so desperately wanted to tell her.

 

“Lily,” he said, brushing strands of her opal colored hair out of her eyes. “I…”

 

She bit on her lower lip.

 

His heart stopped.

 

“I care about you,” he said, his words nearly meshing together. “I care about you more than I care about myself. Anything…. Everything…. Just, please. Don’t hurt me too much. I’m… I’m not as tough as I look…”

 

Lily’s heart stopped as she felt tears filling her eyes. “Sweet Pea,” she murmured. “Why would I ever hurt you?” She let go of the shaky breath she was holding as she touched his face.

 

“Because I am so not worthy of anyone’s-”

 

Lily quieted his complaints by planting her lips on his.

 

She could feel his body tense in the kiss. She pulled away, worried she had made the wrong decision by kissing her best friend. Her heart began racing now as she searched his face for any type of answer. Acceptance or rejection… it was killing her now. He was almost unreadable.

 

He remained silent, feeling the tingle of her kiss lasting on his lips. “Lily…”

 

“I’m so sorry-!”

 

His lips clashed back into hers.

  
Lily melted, wrapping her arms around his neck. She felt his snake around her waist, pulling her even closer. She felt she had almost no control over her actions as she pulled on his neck to make the kiss even deeper. She could feel his tongue drag across her lower lip, trying to get access into her mouth. Lily slowly opened her mouth for him as his tongue moved to massage her own. She let out a small moan, her hands falling to his chest.

 

Sweet Pea pulled away from her, trying to catch his breath. His eyes fell to her lips again, watching her bite it almost in anticipation of what he would do next.

 

“Kiss me again,” she said, stepping toward him.

 

“Let’s head back,” he said, quietly. His cheeks began turning red again.

 

Lily frowned. “Did I do something wrong?”

 

Sweet Pea shook his head frantically and grabbed her hands again. “No! Oh God no! You’re perfect.” he said, quickly. “I just didn’t expect you to want… Or even feel the same… I just-”

 

Tilting her head to the side, she looked at his frantic expression.

 

“I just don’t think we should do this… here…”

 

She watched the embarrassed expression on his face as he looked away from her. She couldn’t help but smile. “Where then?” she asked.

 

He walked over to his motorcycle and hopped on. “I know somewhere,” he said, quietly. “Another place no one will bother us.”

 

“Is this a ploy to get laid?”

 

“What?! No!” Sweet Pea said, almost offended. “I just…”

 

Lily let out a small, playful giggle as she pecked his cheek. “I’m kidding,” she said. Lily got onto the back of the motorcycle, wrapping her arms around his waist tightly. She leaned her head against his back, wishing she could get even just a bit closer to him.

 

“Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

 

Sweet Pea pulled up to his trailer at Sunnyside trailer park, which remained right next door to her own. Lily looked around and saw his dad wasn’t home...again. “…is your dad doing a job? I thought he would’ve been at the party, but I didn’t see him there-” Lily asked before Sweet Pea cut her off.

 

“He’s probably laid up drunk in Greendale,” he muttered. “So no one in the gang catches him and tells your old man.”

 

Lily frowned as she watched him open the door to his trailer. “He’s drinking again?” she asked, quietly.

 

He held open the door to his trailer, letting her go inside first. He followed after her, allowing the door to slam shut before locking it. She slid off her Serpent jacket, laying it on his couch. “I don’t want to talk about this right now,” he said, quietly as he looked her over. “Are you positive you want to be involved with me? With this mess?”

 

Looking up at him, she brushed his hair out of his face again. “Sweets… I don’t think I’ve ever been more sure about something before,” she admitted. “Now kiss me.”

 

She didn’t have to ask twice as his lips clashed back into hers. She immediately threw her around back around his neck, forcing the kiss deeper. She opened her mouth, bringing her tongue to meet his. His hands moved to her hips, before hooking under her legs and lifting her up eye level with him. She broke the kiss to let out a squeal as he lifted her up into his arms, before moving to suck on the skin of his neck.

 

It was hard for him to focus as he carried her back to his bedroom. A low groan escaped his throat as he felt her bite at his skin. He had never felt such a sexually charged atmosphere with any other girl he had brought back to his trailer. This… this was completely different. He knew it. The other girls were just distractions… a futile way to ignore the ever growing problems in his life… A distraction from his feelings… especially toward the girl in his arms this very moment.

 

This. This felt like it mattered.

 

He gently set her down on his bed and stood back looking over her. She looked up at him confused as to why he was hesitating.

 

“Sweets?” she asked.

 

He shook his head, letting out a nervous laugh. “I just never thought… this,” he said, gesturing to her. “Would happen… Are you sure about this? Because we really can’t go back from here.”

 

Smiling, Lily reached out and grabbed his hand. “It is happening. I am sure. I want this. I want you.”

 

“God,” he said, watching her bite her lip again. “It’s like you know that drives me nuts…”

 

“What?”

 

He didn’t respond. He threw his jacket onto the floor before he pulled off his top. He immediately tackled her down to the bed with another kiss, his hands going straight inside the infamous red flannel and underneath the white tank top, she had on. She let out a small, breathy moan as her arms went up to his chest.

 

He broke their kiss to trail his lips along her jawline. She couldn’t help but let out a small giggle as his gentle touch was ticklish until he reached her throat. She moaned feeling his teeth nipping at her skin. Lily lifted up in order to slide off her flannel, tossing it to the floor. His mouth made its way back to her lips only pulling away for a moment to slide off her tank top.

 

Lily pulled him into another kiss, biting his lower lip before she reached behind her to unclasp her bra. The straps fell down her arms as she moved away from him briefly. She let the bra fall to the floor as her cheeks tinted red. Her eyes looked up to lock with his, unsure how he was going to feel about her being this exposed… even though he had seen her naked, this… this was different.

 

Sweet Pea never said a word. He kissed down her neck again, sucking on the skin lightly before making his way down to her collarbone. Lily moaned, running her fingers through his hair. His lips made their way down her chest and to her navel.

 

She looked down at him and their eyes locked again. “It’s okay,” she whispered to him.

 

Nodding, Sweet Pea undid the button on her jeans and slid down the zipper with slow precision. She felt his hands move to the loops of her jeans and removed them and revealed black, boy-short underwear you had worn underneath.

 

“You’re staring,” she whispered, growing embarrassed.

 

He smiled. Not a grin. Not a smirk. A genuine smile curled over his lips.

 

“I can’t help it,” he whispered back to her.

 

His dark eyes moved to the two-headed serpent tattoo on her left hip bone.

  
”Sweets?”

 

He glanced up at her one more time before moving to kiss where the tattoo was placed. Lily made a sharp intake of air, unsure why her body enjoyed that feeling so much. She ran her fingers through his shaggy hair again before he raised back up. She watched him undo his belt and then slide off his jeans. He immediately climbed on top of her again, their lips clashing in another deep kiss.

 

Lily slowly felt down his chest and to his hips. Her hands brushed over the fabric of his boxers before she decided to hook her fingers around the elastic and begin pushing the clothing off of him. She wasn’t sure how much longer she could handle the heavy petting and the growing sexual tension…

 

She moaned again, feeling him bite her neck. She almost knew she’d have marks all over her by tomorrow morning. “Sweet Pea,” she whimpered out. “Please…”

 

He pulled away and murmured some swear but Lily’s mind was too hazy to make out what he said.

 

“Lily?” he whispered.

 

She opened her eyes to look at him lazily. “Hm?”

 

“Tell me,” he murmured. “If I get too rough.”

 

Lily merely smiled at him, pulling him into another kiss. “You would never hurt me,” she said. “I know you.”

 

Sweet Pea quickly kissed her back before pulling away for a moment to remove her underwear. He took in the image laid out on his bed… one he never thought he’d ever see.

 

“You’re staring again,” Lily commented, biting her lower lip.

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he said. “I swear to _god_ you bite that lip on purpose.”

 

She smirked in response.

 

“ _Fucking tease_ ,” he said, laughing.

 

Lily couldn’t help but laugh with him. She felt his weight adjust and slowly felt him pulling down his boxers as the fabric brushed along her legs. She looked up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him quickly.

 

“Are you sure?” he asked.

 

“Positive Sweet Pea,” she said. “Stop asking.”

 

His lips crashed into her as a means for distraction as he slid his length inside of her. She whimpered slightly, having been a virgin and the pain hit her unexpectedly. She focused her mind on the kiss and his tongue to keep the pain at bay.

  
”Tell me when you’re ready,” he said, pulling out of the kiss and moaning slightly. “And I’ll move.” His lips moved along her jawline again and to her throat, biting and licking along the way as another means of distraction until her body adjusted.

 

“You…you can move,” she said, quietly.

 

Nodding at her, Sweet Pea began moving his hips to move in and out of her at a slow pace. Her body began to relax, hearing the moans escape his throat almost made it worth it for her. She held onto his body, letting out small cries of pleasure with each increase of pace.

 

“Fuck, Lily,” he groaned, increasing his pace again as she had not made any protests of wanting to slow down. He was already feeling his body building up for his climax but knew he had to try and hold off for her first. His arms moved to grab her legs, wrapping them around his waist. Lily moaned out his name at the deeper angle.

 

Smirking, Sweet Pea watched her ever-changing expressions of pleasure. “That’s music to my ears,” he told her as he increased his pace one more time.

 

Another whimper escaped from Lily’s lips as she began to feel the heat between her thighs building up more and more with each thrust. Her arms went around his neck, pulling him closer to her and into another lip lock. Her tongue came out to play with him as the heat great more until finally, her body couldn’t take it anymore. She cried out his name as her climax washed over her body.

 

Sweet Pea grunted at the feeling of her body climax around him, causing him to increase his thrusts one more time before his own climax hit him and released inside of her. His body almost gave out as he laid on top of her. His arms moved to wrap around her waist as he laid on her chest. Lily smiled as she brought up her hand to stroke his hair lightly.

 

“Can we lay like this… just a bit longer?” he asked.

 

Lily smiled more. “Always.”

 

* * *

 

 

Lily woke up.

 

She reached out to touch Sweet Pea who was supposed to be sleeping next to her. She blinked when she noticed he was no longer next to her. “Sweets?” she asked, sitting up in the bed, holding the sheet around her nude body. She slowly let go of the sheets and slipped out of bed. She grabbed her boy-short underwear, sliding it back on and grabbed one of Sweet Pea’s red flannel tops that he had sitting in a chair in his room. She buttoned up the front of the top before walking out into the main area of the trailer. She looked around.

 

“Sweet Pea?” she asked, looking around more.

 

No answer.

 

“Where in the hell?” she muttered to herself, before heading to the front door.

 

Sweet Pea was sitting on the steps of his trailer, smoking a cigarette.

 

Lily opened the door. “Sweets?” she asked, walking out and sitting next to him. “What?”

 

“Sorry… Did I wake you up?” he asked, taking a quick puff of the cigarette and blowing out the smoke. He looked over the clothes she was wearing before smirking a bit. “You still look good in red… even my flannel,” he teased. “But I hate that you’re in your underwear.”

 

Scoffing, Lily shoved him playfully. “No one’s awake. It’s fine,” she said. “What’s going on?”

 

He looked away from her and stared at the trailer park. “Thinking about my dad…”

 

“The drinking?” Lily asked, quietly.

 

“He’s not been doing well since you dad was thrown in prison,” he whispered. “I think the reality that your dad may be gone a while is sinking in…” He took another drag on the cigarette before blowing out smoke. “Your dad was his sponsor… kept him out of that shit. He stopped going to AA… he’s been having flashbacks again… I hoped when FP came back-”

 

Lily’s eyes saddened as she looked up at Sweet Pea. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

Sweet Pea let out a sigh. “Wasn’t exactly something I thought would impress you,” he replied, shrugging his shoulders. “Besides. I have to take care of you. Not the other way around.”

 

She stroked his hair, pulling his face to look at her. “Sweets,” she said, kissing his forehead. “Let me see if I can call my dad. Let me take care of you for once. I am your girlfriend now.”

 

“Lily…”

 

Lily snatched the cigarette out of his mouth and gave him a quick kiss. “Too late,” she said. “I’m doing it.”

 

Chuckling, Sweet Pea reached out to take his cigarette back, but Lily moved it away from him. “Lily!”

 

“I forgot that you have this habit that when you get laid you come out here and smoke a couple of cigarettes…” she added, smirking at him.

 

“Yeah,” he said, getting annoyed. “So give it back.”

 

Lily smirked at him before taking a drag from the cigarette herself. “You should share,” she teased, handing it back after she blew out smoke as well.

 

Grinning, Sweet Pea leaned over and kissed her again. “Lily. You can go back inside,” he said. “I’ll be okay.”

 

“I’ll stay out here with you until you’re done.”

 

He looked at her with a smile. “Thanks, Lily.”

 

“Hurry up and let’s go cuddle.”

 

He smirked at her before finishing up the cigarette. “Let’s go.”

 

Lily smiled and stood up before heading inside with him.

 

“Now about that cuddling,” Sweet Pea said, grabbing her around the waist.

 

She smirked. “You have to catch me first,” she teased, biting her lip.

 

“ **Game on**.”

 

Giggling, Lily ran off toward the bedroom.

 

Sweet Pea followed.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for patiently waiting for this chapter! I have STRUGGLED with this one. Constantly changing how this chapter was going... even as far as changing my original plot as you can see from the summary change for the overall story. I think the plot is finally getting a solid foundation... finally. Hope you guys enjoy! Thanks!

****Chapter Six** **

 

“Lily?”

 

She let out a small whine, cuddling into Sweet Pea’s chest. She felt his arm around her and moving through her hair. She tilted her head into his hands, letting out a happy sigh. “...good morning,” she said.

 

Sweet Pea smiled at her as his hands moved down and rested in the small of her back. “Good morning,” He said.

 

Lily kissed him lightly. “I’ll go make some food.”

 

He only held onto her tighter. “No. Stay.”

 

“Sweets,” she murmured, kissing him again. “I’m hungry. I’ll make us breakfast.” Letting out an angry huff, she felt his arms loosen around her enough to escape. Lily giggled as she moved out of bed. She adjusted the red flannel of Sweet Pea’s she was wearing, even though it looked like a tent on her and hung off her shoulder loosely. She tugged down her black boy-shorts and walked out of his bedroom.

 

She looked around for any sign that his father had come home. He still wasn’t home. She wasn’t sure how she felt about what Sweet Pea had told her. Sighing, she walked into the kitchen and began cooking eggs, bacon, and toast for her and Sweet Pea.

 

Lily turned on the radio as she started cooking, as the silence in the trailer was starting to bother her. She continued to cook food as she started playfully dancing, almost forgetting where she was.

 

Sweet Pea walked out of his bedroom, wearing nothing but a pair of gym shorts. He was scratched his scalp as his eyes watched Lily dancing around his kitchen as she cooked. He couldn’t help but smirk at her as he snuck up behind her, grabbing her waist.

 

Lily nearly screamed, jumping into the air from the scare. “SWEET PEA!” She pouted, smacking his chest.

 

“I honestly couldn’t resist,” he said, laughing with her. He leaned down and kissed her again. “I’m sorry.”

 

Lily continued to pout. “...fine.”

 

He pulled her into him by the waist. “You’re covered in hickeys...” he commented as his fingers traced over some of the exposed love bites from their previous night together.

 

Lily bit her lip, looking over his chest. “...so are you.”

 

The door to the trailer slammed shut as the couple broke apart to see Sweet Pea’s dad enter.

 

“Lily?” He asked.

 

She flashed a nervous smile. “Hello sir,” she said, brightly. “It’s been a while. My dad says hello!”

 

His father stared at the teenagers, his eyes just as dark as Sweet Pea’s. The dark circles from a long night drinking were evident on his face.

 

Lily nervously pulled the flannel closer to her body in an attempt to hide the hickeys all over her neck and collarbone.

 

“Dad,” Sweet Pea said, raking his fingers through his hair, fluffing it up. “Where were you last night?”

 

“Greendale.”

 

Sweet Pea didn’t answer.

 

“...you two did not...” his father said.

 

Lily’s face flushed red. “I-uh,” Lily said. She looked to Sweet Pea for help.

 

“Dad...” Sweet Pea said. “I... can explain.”

 

“...her father is going to-“

 

Lily spoke up, “He already asked me if we were last time I saw him... so I feel like he’s been expecting this.”

 

“...he did?” Sweet Pea asked, confused.

 

Nodding, Lily returned to the food on the stove top. “Did you want food-”

 

Sweet Pea’s father had retreated back to his own bedroom and slammed the door shut.

 

“Ignore him,” Sweet Pea said, grabbing a couple of plates from his cabinets. “He’s always an asshole when he’s hungover.” Lily gave him a sympathetic look before Sweet Pea smiled down at her. “Don’t worry about it too much… Let’s eat.” She placed a quick peck on his lips before plating food up for him and her.

 

* * *

 

 

“You both bailed on us Friday night!”

 

Toni and Lily walked through Southside High with their arms linked together to stay close in the growing crowds of students. Toni had been complaining for several minutes about how overrun the bar had become that night from FP’s refusal to retire… and just how drunk all the Serpents got thanks to the celebration alone.

 

Lily just laughed. “We had… some stuff to talk about,” she admitted, walking to class with her friend. “Stuff with my dad-”

 

“Hickeys…” Toni listed off with her.

 

Lily’s face flushed. “Shut up,” she said, quickly. “How-”

 

Toni grinned and pulled down the collar of the flannel Lily had worn. “All over you,” she said. “Hard not to notice… especially when he has the same marks.”

 

“...not funny,” Lily murmured, pulling her jacket closer to her body. “I thought covered them before I left.”

 

“So… you gonna spill?” Toni asked. Sighing, Lily walked into the classroom and took her seat next to Toni, who sat down as well. The two girls began pulling out their assignments for this particular class. “I mean,” Toni said, breaking the silence. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen him openly flirt with you like he did that night at the bar. What was that whole pool table thing?”

 

Laughing, Lily leaned back in her chair. “It’s… complicated,” she admitted. “I think he was just trying to see what my reaction would be if he got that close. I didn’t realize that he was flirting until… later. Obviously.”

 

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re incredibly oblivious?” Toni asked, laughing.

 

Shaking her head, Lily ignored the playful insult and continued. “He… Everything sort of came out that night. He pulled that whole thing with the pool game and then refused to talk to me about him actually remember my dance. So I chased him outside. One thing led to another and the next thing I knew… he was confessing that he had feelings for me but that I should run far away,” Lily said.

 

“Typical Sweet Pea,” Toni replied, rolling her eyes. “Shoving everyone close to him away.”

 

“I refused to leave,” Lily said, agreeing with Toni on Sweet Pea’s behavior. “He kept on and on so…”

 

“So?”

 

“...I kissed him.”

 

Toni let out a sigh. “Just tell me you two didn’t hook up in the quarry. You’ll ruin our hangout for me forever.”

 

Lily shook her head while her cheeks turned red. “No!” she exclaimed. “…We went back to his place-”

 

“What!?” Fangs yelped, appearing between the two girls, nearly causing Lily to jump out her seat. “You hooked up Friday night too!? This is a tragedy… First Sweet Pea hooked up… Now even Lils did. I went home with _no one _.__ ”

 

Toni snorted. “I know, Fangs,” she said. “You were drunk crying that night.”

 

“It’s tragic!”

 

Lily shook her head as she opened up her notebook and began doodling along the margins with the other silly drawings she had scribbled. She could hear Toni and Fangs still conversing in the background but… Her mind wasn’t into the conversation. She blinked, feeling the phone in her Serpent jacket buzzing. She pulled out her phone and smiled, seeing texts from Sweet Pea. She attempted to hide her phone from her two friends as she typed out messages.

 

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

 

 “Who are you texting?” Fangs asked, reaching for Lily’s phone.

 

She quickly clutched it to her chest. “Fangs!” she yelled. “You can’t just grab my phone! That’s just rude! Besides, class is starting.”

 

“Texts from lover boy?” Toni asked, smirking at Lily, knowing the answer.

 

“-Or girl. We don’t judge here.” Fangs added.

 

Lily smacked Fangs on the arm. “Shut up!”

 

Grinning, Fangs took the opportunity to snatch the phone away from Lily’s hand. “Now let’s see who this mystery man is,” he said, managing to open her messages.

 

Lily’s face turned red. “Fangs…”

 

“You and Sweet Pea hooked up and didn’t fucking tell me?!” Fangs yelled out for the entire class to hear.

 

Groaning, Lily slid down in her chair as her face tinted pink from embarrassment.

 

* * *

 

 

Lily hopped off the back of Sweet Pea’s motorcycle as the group of younger Serpents were gathering around a burning barrel. She noticed Jughead was pacing about while Toni was trying to soothe his nerves, but to no avail. Lily shivered slightly, despite the fire and wearing her Serpent jacket. Winter was coming soon than later.

 

Sweet Pea was leaning against his bike and quickly grabbed Lily around the waist, pulling her into him. The sudden movement warranted a small squeak to escape from the girl’s throat as she glanced over her shoulder at him. She smiled. He smiled.

 

“Stay close… You’ll be warmer,” he said.

 

“I’m going to gag you two,” Fangs commented.

 

Sweet Pea flashed his middle finger at his friend before turning his attention back to Jughead.

 

“Penny Peabody has got my dad dealing drugs. I know this,” Jughead said, walking around the center of the group of Serpent teenagers. “’Cause she had me doing it before him. Now she roped in Tall Boy and Sweet Pea-”

 

Lily’s eyes went wide. “Wait, what?”

 

Sweet Pea’s grip around her tightened as he shot a glare at Jughead. “Man not in front of her,” he said. “And if you’re pissed because your old man tapped me instead of you-”

 

“No Sweet Pea,” Jughead said.

 

Lily turned to her boyfriend. “Not in front of me?” she asked.

 

Sweet Pea sighed. “I’ll explain… Later.”

 

Jughead began speaking about the drug dealings that Penny Peabody, the Snake Charmer, had roped most of the Serpents into since FP’s return as Serpent King. And, how this activity alone could turn their gang into nothing more than The Ghoulies. Lily was honestly surprised any of this was happening and questioned how the Snake Charmer had come slithering back to their gang anyway…

 

Lily’s family had multiple run-ins with the drug queen. In fact, she was to blame for her father’s incarceration.

 

“-which is why in the interest of self-preservation,” Jughead said. “We have to take out Penny.”

 

Lily’s eyes went wide at the statement alone and opened her mouth to comment.

 

“-Snake Charmers helped some of us,” Sweet Pea commented.

 

Lily shot a glared at Sweet Pea. “Do you have any idea what a monster she is?” she stated. “She’s the reason my dad’s in prison Sweets!” Lily exclaimed. “Not from some favor he owed her because he went to help out some dumbass in this gang that went to her for favors! She pinned everything on my dad, who was trying to help another Serpent stay out of jail. And now look, he’s the one in prison. And I lost my dad. I told you before… she’s a monster.”

 

Jughead nodded. “Exactly,” he said, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets. “And what does Penny ask for in return, Sweet Pea, hm?”

 

Lily frowned and crossed her arms. “I can tell you first hand,” she said. “ _It never stops_.”

 

“Never,” he said. “Now if we don’t stop Penny tonight, she is going to get every single one of us in on this. I promise you.” There was silence among the teenagers now. “What I am asking is, are you willing to risk your necks to save my dad’s life?”

 

Toni stood up from her motorcycle. “What is the first law?”

 

Lily felt Sweet Pea’s hands move to her shoulders and his arms begin enclosing her around her neck, hugging her closer to him… Almost as if to apologize-

 

“No Serpent stands alone,” Sweet Pea replied. “I’m in.”

 

“Me too,” Toni said.

 

* * *

 

 

It was getting dark.

 

Sweet Pea and Jughead had asked Lily to stay behind while he and the other younger Serpents went to deal with Penny Peabody. Due to her personal vendetta against the Snake Charmer, they felt it was best to keep Lily away from this particular job.

 

Lily let out a sigh, checking her front door again for any sign of everyone returning. Still nothing.

 

“Dammit,” she cursed, pacing around her living room.

 

_“Cut the head off of that Serpent Hag’s head.”_

 

That was the last thing she had said to Sweet Pea and Jughead before they left.

 

Sighing, Lily went into her bedroom and grabbed one of the shirts Sweet Pea had left over from the weekend and then grabbed a fresh pair of black, boy-short underwear from her drawer, and finally her favorite red flannel. Clothes in hand, she walked to the kitchen and grabbed herself a beer from the refrigerator before heading into the bathroom. She cut the water on in her bath, letting the tub fill with hot water even adding bubble bath. She set her clothes on the floor and undressed. She slowly slid into the water and let out a sigh of relief. She cracked open the beer bottle, taking a big gulp of it.

 

“Merry _fucking_ Christmas to me,” she said.

 

She laid her head back against the edge of the tub as she drifted into her own thoughts. She would have to call her father tomorrow and wish him a Merry Christmas… And hopefully, her mother would get to come home early from work, but as the time clicked forward. It was becoming less and less likely.

 

Christmas Eve. **Alone**. **Again**.

 

Lily finished off her beer, setting the bottle on the tile floor. She had lost track how long she had been soaking in the tub but knew it had been long enough for the water to turn cool. She sighed and pulled the plug, allowing the water to drain as she stepped out of the tub.

 

“Well… Merry Christmas to _me_ …”

 

Lily froze as her eyes moved up to meet Sweet Pea’s.

 

“SWEETS! GET OUT!” she yelled, scrambling to grab her towel.

 

He ran his tongue over his lips that curled up in a smirk. He didn’t even try hiding his eyes giving her the up and down. “I’m not the one that left the bathroom door wide open, princess.”

 

Lily’s face flushed as she wrapped the towel around her body. “I didn’t even hear you come in!” she shouted at him, smacking his arm. “You always slam the door!”

 

“I wasn’t sure if you were asleep yet or not,” he admitted. “I didn’t want to wake you if you were.”

 

“Can you let me get dressed?”

 

Sweet Pea smirked at her again. “I’ve already seen all of that… so go ahead.”

 

“GO!” Lily hissed. “You’re not funny!”

 

He laughed anyway as he left the bathroom to let her get dressed.

 

Lily shook her head and quickly dried off before slipping on the clothes she had laid out for herself. She walked out to the living room and blinked.“Sweets?” she asked.

 

There he was, in her living room, holding a small bouquet of flowers.

 

“I… didn’t think I’d have a girlfriend for Christmas,” he said, quietly. “So I had to scramble to find something I thought you’d like.”

 

Lily ran up to him and took the flowers. “This is beautiful,” she said, raising up onto her tiptoes and planting a kiss on his lips.

 

“Your favorites are still… daisies, right?”

 

Lily couldn’t help but laugh at the small sentiment. “You remember,” she murmured.

 

“How could I forget,” he replied. “When we were kids you used to _make_  me wear flower crowns out of daisies.”

 

“And as we got older you made fun of the fact that I hate lilies.” laughed Lily as walked into the kitchen and placed them into a container filled with water. Sweet Pea followed her and leaned against a counter as he watched her movements. “They’re beautiful. I absolutely love this,” she said, flashing him a smile. “Thank you.”

 

Sweet Pea grinned, proud of himself for the choice of present. He slid off his jacket, tossing it on the couch. “Your mom working late on Christmas Eve?” he asked.

 

Lily frowned. “…yes. Another Christmas alone.”

 

“Lils,” he said, scooping her up into his arms.

 

“And I’m sorry,” Lily whimpered. “I didn’t get you anything-”

 

Sweet Pea smirked at her as he carried her into her bedroom. “I got a really nice present about ten minutes ago in that bathroom,” he teased. He set her down on her bed gently. “And I can think of another one you could give me.”

 

Lily blushed at his words. “You’re gross,” she said, looking away from him.

 

He slipped off his top and climbed on top of her.

 

“How…how did things go with that hag?” Lily asked, running her fingers through his hair.

 

Sweet Pea kissed her gently. “Don’t worry about her for a while,” he said. “We’ve taken care of it.”

 

“Merry Christmas Sweets,” she whispered to him.

 

Sweet Pea smiled at her. “Merry Christmas, Lily,” he said, kissing her again.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Self Hate, Bullying, Anxiety/Panic Attacks. I am addressing these triggers specifically due to this chapter may get… intense. Please take care while reading. Avoid triggers if you’re not in a safe place.

****Chapter Seven** **

__

Just like clockwork, Lily placed her belongings into the locker before slipping off her jacket and placing that inside as well. She took a deep breath, wondering how her father was doing. She pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Sweet Pea that she wouldn’t be able to text until she got out of her visit. She placed her phone back into the locker, shutting the door.

 

She followed the officer into the visitation room, barely listening to the rules that she had heard a hundred times over. She sat down on the stainless steel seat, stretching out her arms over the freezing table. She watched the second-hand on the clock tick by with each passing second. The news of Southside High School was actually shutting down… that she was transferring to Riverdale High School, on the Northside. Her anxiety had been increasing moment by moment about the change…

 

At least, her friends were transferring with her.

 

The door buzzed.

 

Her eyes lit up, seeing the guards bringing in her father. Once he was uncuffed, she rushed to him and threw her arms around him. “Daddy!” she cried.

 

Her father smiled, hugging her back tightly. “Lily Pad,” he said, gently. He kissed her forehead, just as he always did on their visits before letting her go to sit down across from him. “I heard Southside is closing down,” he commented.

 

Lily looked away. “Yes,” she said.

 

“Where are they sending you?” he asked.

 

“Riverdale… Riverdale High School,” she explained. “Luckily I’m transferring with Sweets, Toni, Fangs, and Jughead. A couple other Serpents are coming too from what I’m hearing, but I haven’t seen a full list.”

 

Her father studied her expressions. “You don’t seem excited,” he said.

 

Lily shrugged. “It’s complicated.”

 

“At least Sweet Pea is going with you,” her father stated. “Your mother told me you two-”

 

She smiled. “Are dating, yes.”

 

“That brought a smile to your face.”

 

Lily blushed, looking away from her dad. “Shut up,” she murmured. “He’s… super sweet.”

 

Her father smiled at her. “Good,” he said. “That’s what I like to hear. And I hope you two are being safe.”

 

“Dad I am not having this conversation with you right now!” Lily said, mortified. Her father merely laughed in response. “Speaking of Sweets… I do… have a question or something to tell you,” she said. She waited to see if her father had any sign of refusal. “…His dad’s drinking again.”

 

“...oh.”

 

“He’s been disappearing to Greendale nearly every night to drink,” she explained. “So the others wouldn’t catch him and tell you. Since you’re his sponsor. Sweets said he hasn’t handled you being here very well. Could be why. Sweet Pea isn’t handling it well. They’re fighting a lot.”

 

Her father grabbed Lily’s hands. “I’ll talk to him and I won’t say a word about you saying anything,” he said

 

“Thank you,” she said.

 

“Lily Pad,” her father began. “Stay close to your friends when you change schools. You’re smart… so I know the school work won’t bother you. But… I just worry about students there and how they’ll perceive you.”

 

Lily flashed a nervous smile. “Daddy,” she whispered. “You have no idea how much I’ve been stressing about these Northsider kids… Jughead claims some are really nice. Like his girlfriend Betty, or ex-girlfriend. I can’t remember if they’re together still or not. He also says Archie Andrews is pretty nice too…”

 

Her father cracked another smile. “FP and Fred Andrews go way back. He’s got a good kid.”

 

Lily nodded.

 

“Don’t let those Northsiders intimidate you, Lily.”

 

Lily opened her mouth to reply, but the guard interrupted their conversation. “Time’s up!”

 

Her father stood up, shaking his head. “I swear these visits seem shorter and shorter,” he complained as Lily hugged her father. “I’ll call you tonight Lily Pad. And I love you.”

 

She smiled, “I love you too daddy.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Nervous about tomorrow?” Lily asked, her voice quiet as she played with strands of Sweet Pea’s hair. She laid her head on his bare chest, closing her eyes as she took in the scent of his cologne. She felt his fingertips trace lines up and down her spine. “Are you not nervous at all?” she asked, pouting.

 

Sweet Pea shrugged, pulling the sheet over their bodies. “Not particularly,” he said. “It’s just a school.”

 

Lily buried his face into her neck. “I wish I could say that,” she murmured into his neck.

 

“Hey,” Sweet Pea said, hooking a finger under her chin and forcing her to look up at him. “I’ll be right there with you… Toni, Fogarty, Jones, and me. We’ll all be there with you. Don’t be nervous.”

 

“...do you think they’ll bring up my dad?” she whispered, swallowing hard. “At Southside… it was always trash talk from The Ghoulies. I don’t know how to defend myself against people with money… who can-”

 

Sweet Pea pulled her into a kiss. “Lils,” he said. “No one will say a word about your dad. Not while I’m here.”

 

Lily let out a sigh. “You can’t possibly always be around,” she murmured.

 

“Text me. Call me. I’ll come running,” he assured her. “Always.”

 

Lily hid her face in his neck again. “…I miss him… so much,” she whimpered. She felt Sweet Pea’s arm move around her waist, hugging her tighter to him. “I just wish he was home. I wish he was here. Maybe I wouldn’t be so scared. Maybe I wouldn’t lay awake crying some nights… maybe-”

 

“Lily. Your dad would hate to know that you’ve been laying around crying over him,” Sweet Pea said. “You’re going to fine at the school… You’re so smart and your father will be so proud of you. Your drawings are amazing. I know for a fact you’ll be able to go to college… do something amazing.”

 

Raising up from Sweet Pea’s chest, she studied his face as she started brushing his hair out of her face. Tears were beaming in her eyes as she stared into his dark orbs. “…Sweets.”

 

He was confused. “What? What’s wrong?”

 

Lily remained silent and instead leaned down and kissed him deeply. “Thank you,” she whispered, pulling away just a small bit. A couple of tears fell from her face. “I… needed to hear that.”

 

Sweet Pea smiled at her and wiped away the tears from her face with his thumb. “I’ll be sure to remind you every day from now on just how smart you are,” he said, pulling her back down to his chest. “Get some sleep Lily,” he whispered. “We have a big day tomorrow…”

 

Giggling, Lily cuddled back into his chest. “Can we take your bike?”

 

He snorted, “Of course. We’ll ride our first day there in style.”

 

“You’re stupid.”

 

“And you’re cute, princess,” he said. “Goodnight.”

 

“Goodnight.”

 

* * *

 

 

“...change your jeans.”

 

“Sweets you’re being dumb,” Lily said, grabbing her Serpent jacket and sliding it onto her body. “We’re going to be late.”

 

“And people are going to stare at your ass!”

 

Lily stared, dumbfounded by Sweet Pea’s sudden interest in her clothing. “Excuse me,” she said. “What?”

 

Sweet Pea crossed his arms over his chest. “All those rich, douchebags… They’ll all stare at you,” he said.

 

Scoffing, Lily went to grab her bag for school. “No one is going to stare at me Sweets,” she said, almost laughing now. “I’m way too poor for the likes of them.”

 

“If I’m staring at your ass… they’ll stare at your ass.”

 

“Is that a scientific fact?”

 

“Fuck off.”

 

Lily laughed as she walked over and grabbed his hand. “Let’s go,” she said. “We are not about to be late for our first day at the rich kid school.” He let out a low groan as he felt Lily tugging on his arm, leading him outside to his motorcycle. “C’mon!” Sweet Pea rolled his eyes as he hopped onto the motorcycle and revved the engine. Lily smiled as she climbed onto the back and wrapped her arms around his waist. “Let’s go,” she whispered to him. Nodding, he revved the engine one more time before taking off to the Northside of Riverdale.

 

It seemed old habits die hard as Sweet Pea pulled up to the parking lot of Riverdale High School and immediately parked his motorcycle within a group of Serpents that had transferred with them. Lily slid off the bike and adjusted her school bag before holding out his for him.

 

“Thanks,” he said, slinging the bag over his shoulder.

 

“Lils!” Fangs yelled, rushing up to the couple with Toni in tow. “Ready?”

 

“Not hardly,” Lily said, groaning.

 

Toni laughed as she took a sip of coffee. “It’s already an improvement. The front of the school is clean.”

 

“It doesn’t take much to be an improvement over Southside High,” Sweet Pea commented. “The place had toilets that didn’t flush.”

 

“Or doors on the stalls,” Lily added. “It was super fun to have Ghoulies try to rush you in the bathroom.”

 

Shaking her head, Toni grabbed Lily’s arm. “C’mon let’s go inside. I bet they actually have art classes here,” she said.

 

Lily perked up at the thought. “You think?” she asked.

 

“Interested now?”

 

“Now I am,” Lily admitted as the group of Serpent teenagers entered the building. Lily studied the walls and the classrooms as they made their way down the hallway. It was clean. No graffiti. No trash. No drugs. No Ghoulies. She glanced into another classroom. “Oh my god… they have an art room… They have art classes, Toni!” Lily said, happily.

 

Sweet Pea grinned a bit as he watched the excitement spread across Lily’s face. “I told you there was nothing to be nervous about,” he said. “And you even have art now… you can stop doodling all over your notes and actually sketch again.”

 

Lily laughed as the group met up with Jughead Jones. “Welcome to Riverdale,” he said, opening another set of doors and leading them into another hallway.

 

“Friends!”

 

Lily glanced at the girl she recognized from singing at the Wyrm on the night of FP’s retirement party… she had stormed off stage.

 

“On behalf of the students and faculty here at Riverdale High,” she said. “Welcome to your new school!”

 

Lily grimaced. “Oh god.” She couldn’t help but tune out everything the girl was explaining. The peppiness in her voice alone was cause for concern to Lily. It was far too early to be this cheerful… She only tuned in when she had mentioned extracurricular activities. Lily reached out to the table and snatched one quickly, looking over the list as she prayed for some type of art classes… or club-

 

“Stand down, Eva Peron!”

 

Lily’s attention was pulled from the paper and looked up to see a redhead storming down the stairs with a posse of jocks and preps following close behind her. The dark hair girl began to engage in vicious conversation with the redhead, named Cheryl, and Lily was already…over it.

 

“-so please do us all a favor, and find another school to deface with your… hardscrabble ways.” Cheryl said, smirking at the group of Serpents.

 

Immediately, Toni stepped forward. “Why don’t you come over here and say that to my face!”

 

Lily quickly linked arms with Toni in an attempt to keep her back with the group.

 

“Happily, Queen of the Buskers.”

 

Lily groaned and kept her arm linked tightly around Toni’s arm. “Should’ve known this would happen,” she whispered.

 

“Can’t we put our differences aside and start over?” It was Archie Andrew, standing in between the two groups of teenagers.

 

Next, the jock standing next to Cheryl spoke up, “You don’t speak for the Bulldogs, Andrews. And need I remind you, these __greaser-snakes__  showed up at your place trying to kick your ass.”

 

“Happy to finish what was started!” Sweet Pea snarled, rushing past Lily and Toni.

 

Lily let go of Toni and grabbed Sweet Pea’s arm. “Sweets!” she snapped, as Jughead and Fangs helped her hold him back from punching the jock. Lily continued to pull him back. “C’mon… let’s just go to class,” she said, touching his face lightly in hopes that would settle his rage.

 

Sweet Pea looked down at her. “Fine!” he hissed, grabbing her hand and rushing off to class with the rest of the Serpents.

 

And so began their first week at Riverdale High School.

 

* * *

 

 

“They gave me a sketchbook. An actual sketchbook in art class!” Lily said, happily sitting in the cafeteria with the rest of the Serpents. “Look! I’ve already started drawing!” She began to flip through the pages, showing off her drawings to Toni and Fangs.

 

Fangs smirked at Lily. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so excited… except when you and Sweet Pea started dating,” he said.

 

Blushing, Lily shoved her friend. “Shut up,” she grumbled.

 

“Where is lover boy anyway?” he asked.

 

“Probably shooting baskets in the gym,” Lily said, shrugging. “I actually should go grab him or he’ll forget to eat. It’s nice to see him take his rage out on something else other than public property. Save my place. I’ll be right back!”

 

Toni shot Lily a look. “You didn’t eat.”

 

Lily waved off her friend. “I’m not hungry. Just haven’t been feeling well.”

 

Toni stared her down. “You haven’t felt well in days,” she hissed. “Do you need mon-”

 

Smiling, Lily stood up and headed toward the gymnasium, but not before stopping at one of the restrooms. She went into a stall and shut the door as a group of girls entered the restroom as well…

 

“-well my mom told me all about her dad. Got caught smuggling all sorts of drugs between here and Toledo. Running Jingle Jangle… I’m sure she peddles for him too. I mean look at her. She even looks like some trashy drug dealer! Probably how she pays for her nasty, little trailer!”

 

Lily froze. Were they? She sat on the toilet and lifted her feet up as to make it look as though all the stalls were empty. She peered through the crack in the stall to watch… it was two Riverdale Vixens speaking to one another.

 

“Oh yeah. He’s eligible for parole in about five years, but who’s going to let that monster out?” the blonde commented. “There’s enough Southside scum on this end of town now. We don’t need more. And have you seen how she acts? Thinks those stupid drawings in that book are decent… always showing them off. She’s full of herself. It’s too bad she dog ugly. We should honestly show her a taste of Riverdale hospitality and put her back in her place…”

 

Lily felt as though she couldn’t breathe. They were talking about her father’s prison sentence. How did they even know what the specifics of his sentence or release? She took a deep breath and tried to keep her anger in check… as well as her growing anxiety.

 

The brunette giggled a bit as she turned on the water and Lily could see through the crack in the stall that she was reapplying her lip gloss. “Have you __seen__  his daughter?” she asked the blonde.

 

“That greasy trailer trash that hangs around the jolly green giant all day?” the blonde asked. “Of course I have.”

 

__…did she just call Lily trailer trash?_ _

 

“He’s not bad looking. You should see him play basketball.”

 

“Shouldn’t be too hard to win him over if that’s what he considers a girlfriend now.”

 

Lily’s eyes saddened at each hateful was spewed about her. She had tried… to make this adjustment work. Even Jughead had gone to great lengths to make the transition easier for everyone, being their “leader” at the school… making a club where they could be comfortable talking about their gang activities. She had even managed to make friends with Jughead’s girlfriend, Betty… among a few other Northsiders. She had thought things were going great. And here these two girls were, talking about stealing Sweet Pea from her?

 

“Trash is trash and the apple never falls far from the tree.”

 

Lily stood up and swung open the stall door. “Anything else you care to comment on?” she snapped.

 

The two Vixens’ eyes went wide. “N-no!”

 

“Get out of here before this trailer trash whips both of your asses!” Lily snapped, as the two girls rushed out of the bathroom, leaving her alone again. Lily leaned against the sink, trying to calm her breathing… Her tough facade finally fading again. She could handle the insults about her. She was used to that from her experiences at Southside with The Ghoulies...

 

But her father was a whole different territory.

 

Sure, she had been insulted a few times here and there about her father’s sentence from The Ghoulies, but they never knew the extent of his sentencing, his crimes, his possible parole…

 

“FUCK!” Lily yelled, throwing her books down. Her hands were trembling. Her body was vibrating. Her anxiety shooting through the roof. The room began to spin. She began panting and it felt as though her lungs were filling up with water. She couldn’t catch her breath. Her heart rate shot up that she swore her heard would fly out of her chest. Spinning. Drowning. Chest pains… someone help.

 

She quickly ran back into the stall and began vomiting.

 

“Hello?”

 

Oh god, it was Betty.

 

“Oh my god, Lily!” Betty said, rushing to her side as she continued to vomit into the toilet. “Are you okay?! What happened!”

 

Lily flushed the toilet once she finished dry heaving. “I don’t know what happened,” she admitted, sitting back on her legs as she leaned against the cool steel of the stall. “I haven’t been feeling well for a few days. I’ll be fine.”

 

“And you threw your books?” Betty asked, quietly.

 

Lily’s face turned red. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

 

“Jug told me about your dad,” she said, gently. “I’m so sorry that happened… He sounds like an amazing man-”

 

Lily quickly stood up, gathering her books. “Thanks,” she said, quickly. “But really. I don’t want to trouble a Northsider with my southside problems right now. I-I have to find Sweet Pea…” Lily rushed out the bathroom door and almost ran toward the gymnasium. She burst through the doors to find Sweet Pea still shooting baskets… only to stop when the doors slammed open.

 

“Lils?”

 

Tears brimmed at her eyes as she dropped her stuff again and ran to him.

 

“Lily, what’s wrong?” he asked, wrapping his arms around her. “What happened?”

 

“...just hold me right now Sweets… please…” Lily said, her body beginning to shake from her nerves building up again. “…please.” He never moved, only tightened his grip around her as she sobbed into his chest. She felt him plant a kiss on the top of her head and slowly guide her body over to the bleachers where they could talk.

 

“Sit,” he said, gently. Lily sniffed as she took a seat, watching him sit next to her and pull her back into his embrace. “Now… tell me what happened?” The two sat there for what seemed like an eternity until Lily finally was able to speak again. And once she did start speaking, she couldn’t bring herself to stop. But, like a trooper, Sweet Pea sat there and listened to her words intently, reaching out and brushing her hair out of her face.

  
Lily sniffed lightly again. “They called me trailer trash… whatever… but they knew. They knew specifics about my dad’s arrest. And they’re wanting to go around school and tell everyone I’m a fucking drug dealer… and then said they wanted to make us break up!”

 

Sweet Pea’s calm face contorted with anger. “They what?!” he snapped.

 

She grabbed Sweet Pea’s arm. “Please. Calm down… I feel like I’m going to be sick again. I just need you to stay here for a minute,” she murmured.

 

“Sick?” he asked.

 

Lily shrugged. “I was probably having a panic attack. I get them time to time,” she admitted quietly. “Since my dad was thrown in prison. Used to be about him getting killed in there… not it’s about everyone staring at me when I leave Southside. And it’s nothing. I just threw up. I’m okay.”

 

Sweet Pea leaned in and kissed her gently. “I told you I’d always be here for you.”

 

“Even if we would’ve stayed friends. I know that...” she said, kissing him back.

 

“Lily! Sweet Pea!”

 

It was Toni running into the gymnasium.

 

“Oh thank god,” Toni said, running up to the couple. “You both haven’t seen it yet…”

 

Sweet Pea looked confused. “Seen what?”

 

“I… wanted to prepare you before you went to your locker… Fangs is trying to-”

 

Lily frowned and got up and headed to her locker.

 

“Lily! Wait! You don’t-!”

 

Lily froze when she came closer and closer to her locker. Pictures of her father’s mugshot were taped on every locker leading up to her own… which she found Fangs trying to clean off green paint… that read “Learn your place trailer trash” on it.

 

“Lils,” Fangs said, reaching out to hug her. “I tried.”

 

“It’s okay…”

 

Sweet Pea had caught up to her, ripping down the mugshots along the way. “Who the fuck did this!?” he shouted.

 

Lily could almost feel the vomit building up in her stomach again. She pushed Fangs away gently and smiled at him. She turned around and walked into the nearby bathroom, locking herself in a stall. She could still hear Sweet Pea yelling at the top of his lungs, demanding answers. Her nerves were shot again… and all she could think about what her father sitting in prison, wanting her to make the best of this situation.

 

She began vomiting again.

 

“Lily?”

 

It was Toni’s voice.

 

“Please… don’t let these jealous-” Toni started but was cut off by Lily dry heaving again. “Lily are you sick? Let me in or I’ll crawl under the door. You know I can fit.” Lily barely had a chance to open the door before having to puke into the toilet again. Tony rushed to her side and held her hair back while rubbing her back. “We’ll figure out who did this… hey, it’s okay.” Toni watched as her friend continued empty the contents of her stomach until it was nothing but bile. “Lily… you need to go to a doctor.”

 

She shook her head. “No… I’m fine.”

 

“This isn’t fine!”

 

Lily vomited again.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to my good friend CandiedChris (https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiedChris/pseuds/CandiedChris) for letting me use her headcanon that SP is a sympathy puker. Because I can’t escape it either LOL. Please check out her lovely Sweet Pea fanfictions as well. They are AMAZING <3 Also, cross-posted on my Riverdale Tumblr if you'd like to check that out as well! http://sweetwatersnake.tumblr.com/ :)

**** ****Chapter Eight** **

 

“Sweet Pea!”

 

“I fucking _know_ Mantle had something to do with this!” Sweet Pea shouted as he started storming up and down the hallway, ripping down the mugshots of Lily’s father. “Who the fuck did this?!”

 

Fangs quickly grabbed Sweet Pea, trying to hold him in place nearly slamming him into the lockers. “ **Stop**.” Fangs said, using all his strength to hold his friend back.

 

“No!” Sweet Pea roared, struggling to push his friend off of him. “I’m going to rip him a new asshole!”

 

 “Sweets...” Fangs said, shoving him back into the locker. “Lily needs you right now. We can jump someone later...”

 

Scoffing, Sweet Pea shoves Fangs back before running his fingers through his hair. “Where is she?” He asked, quietly.

 

“She’s in the bathroom,” Toni whispered, coming out and joining the boys. “She was throwing up and I think she’s trying to clean herself up now. She says it was a panic attack, but she’s been sick for days-”

 

Sweet Pea’s eyes went wide and he rushed into the bathroom. “Lily!” He said, finding her leaning over the sink. “Are you sick?”

 

Lily froze when she heard Sweet Pea’s voice. She usually would have yelled at him for coming into the girl’s bathroom. But this time, she was thankful. She turned to look at him. Her face was stained with tears and mascara from crying and vomiting. Her lower lip quivered and Sweet Pea’s arms went around her, pulling her into his chest. “Sweets,” she murmured. “I’m gonna get mascara all over your gym shirt...”

 

“Who cares,” he whispered to her, his arms pulling her closer. “It’s just a shirt. I can wash it later.”

 

Lily pulled away quickly, feeling nausea building up in her stomach again. “Let go, Sweets,” she murmured. “I’m going-“ Lily quickly jerked away from him and ran back into the stall. She gripped the toilet and began dry heaving again.

 

“Oh god,” Sweet Pea said, covering his mouth. “You’re gonna throw up again-TONI!”

 

Toni rushed back into the restroom to find Lily vomiting again...and Sweet Pea dry heaving over the trash can. She let out a frustrated sigh. “Sweet Pea... just go. Let me take care of her,” she said, shoving him out of the girl’s bathroom.

 

After a few minutes, Toni was able to calm Lily’s nerves enough to leave the safety of the stall. Lily walked back over to the sinks and rinsed out the remnants of bile left in her mouth. Toni gave her a gentle smile as she grabbed a paper towel to clean up her makeup stains on her cheeks. Lily wet the towel before trying to clean off the mascara trails off her face.

 

“Was that anxiety or are you actually sick? I’ve never seen you vomit like that,” Toni said, crossing her arms.

 

Lily sighed as she grabbed a hair tie from her wrist and pulled her hair up into a ponytail. “I-I don’t know. I just feel terrible,” she said.

 

Toni let out a sigh. “Here’s your books and your bag,” she said. “Sweet Pea is worried about you...and he nearly puked with you. You know he can’t handle vomit.”

 

“I tried to warn him I was about to throw up,” Lily replied, shaking her head. She flung her bag over her shoulder and took her books back from Toni. “Let’s go,” she said.

 

“Promise me you see a doctor.”

 

Lily let out a sigh. “I will soon,” she said. “But I’m telling you this was anxiety. I sometimes throw up when I have panic attacks...”

 

The two girls left the bathroom and found Fangs and Sweet Pea were guarding the bathroom door.

 

“Lils! Are you okay?” Fangs said, hugging her. “We took down all the posters and let Jughead know what happened.”

 

“...what? Why?” Lily asked, hugging Fangs back. She glanced over his shoulder and saw Sweet Pea watching her carefully.

 

Sighing, Sweet Pea took a step forward. “He says he’s going to find out who gave everyone access to your father’s records and his mugshot,” he explained. “And whoever fucking did it... I’m going to wreck them.”

 

* * *

 

Lily sat at Pop’s, trying to choke down French fries. Jughead has asked her to meet him at the restaurant in hopes to go over what he had found out about the mugshots that appeared all over school. Seems as though this wasn’t the first time the school had attempted to attack someone. He mentioned how his girlfriend had been bullied because of him, but Lily couldn’t imagine anyone being mean to Betty. She threw the French fry in her hand down as she felt nauseous again. “What is wrong with me?” She murmured.

 

Glancing up at the clock, Lily let out a frustrated sigh as she wondered what was taking Jughead so long to arrive. She pulled out her phone and checked for any message updates from him. Nothing, but she did have a message from Sweet Pea. She smiled a bit responding that she missed him too.

 

She shoved her phone back into her pocket as she stood up and headed toward the restroom. Lily figured she had time before Jughead’s arrival. She walked up to one of the sinks and started adjusting her lipstick.

 

She had to admit, things at school had settled down since the then mugshots and people seemed to have forgotten her, thankfully. But, Sweet Pea hadn’t forgotten. In fact, he was still furious. She couldn’t understand why he wasn’t willing to let it go, but almost felt it was his own bias toward Reggie Mantle. She rolled her eyes as she finished reapplying her lipstick. She let out a sigh as she walked out of the bathroom.

 

“Lily Owens... What a nice _surprise_...”

 

Lily froze and backed up against the door to the bathroom. She had come face to face with three female Ghoulies from her old high school.

 

“I thought you bitches were all locked up,” Lily snapped.

 

One of the girls shoved her into the door. “Do you honestly think they could lock all of us up?” She snapped back. “They just got Malachi for the time being. Most of us are just waiting, thanks to your shithead captain.”

 

“Remember you’re in a public place,” Lily warned, reaching into her back pocket.

 

The other Ghoulie took a step toward Lily. “Oh no no no, Owens,” she hissed, pushing her back into the bathroom. “We hear Jones is on his way here to come to talk to you. Figured we’d pay a visit to him, but it seems you may be just as fitting.”

 

Lily held her switchblade in her hand, waiting to pop it open as the three girls backed her into the bathroom again. “Three against one?” Lily asked, scoffing at them. “I know I whipped you before __Natalie__... but I didn’t think you were that scared.”

 

The brunette ghoulie _ _,__ Natalie, immediately rushed at Lily and shoved her against the wall, followed by the two others. Lily quickly flipped open her switchblade.

 

“Heard you gave it up to one of those Serpents,” Natalie hissed. “Slut.”

 

“Perks to dating one,” Lily said as she shrugged. “But I know it’s hard for you to remember a time before you hoe’d out...”

 

Natalie immediately threw a punch at Lily’s head, knocking her over. Lily winced a bit as her ears began ringing. She pushed herself up to her knees before she felt one of the girls kick her hard in the stomach. Lily let out a string of curses, as she struggled to get a solid grip on her blade. She managed to reach up and stab Natalie in the thigh, causing her to let out a shrill scream. Lily managed to pull out her blade before the girls grabbed her by the hair and drug her into a stall.

 

Screaming, Lily attempted to hold herself back using the toilet as leverage as she felt Natalie attempting to shove her face into the water. She managed to kick a couple of the girls in the abdomen, forcing them back but Natalie remained. She threw Lily against the toilet bowl and began unleashing kick after kick into her stomach.

 

Lily let out a small groan of pain as the metallic taste of blood filled her mouth. She raised up enough to manage to kick Natalie again with the soul of her boot, pushing her back. She used the toilet to give her enough leverage and support to stand back up before tackling Natalie into the row of sinks. She balled her fist and was able to land a strike across her face before the other two Ghoulies pried her off by her hair. Lily let out another scream and spit blood at one of the girls before being slamming back into the wall.

 

Pushing herself off the wall, Lily rushed Natalie with a tackle as she flew out the bathroom door. Bystanders in Pop’s began yelling as Lily straddled Natalie across the lap before landing another hard strike across her face. “Just like old times,” she hissed. “You lose. _Again_.”

 

Natalie spat at Lily’s face. “ _Fuck you_ , bitch!”

 

Natalie’s two friends quickly came up behind Lily, grabbing her by the hair and dragging her out of the restaurant. Screaming, Lily tried grabbing her hair in order to stabilize it until she was throwing against the dumpster.

 

Natalie came up to Lily, kicking her in the chest this time.

 

“What the hell are you doing!” Someone shouted. “Get out!”

 

The kicks stopped as Lily recognizes Jughead’s voice. The Ghoulie girls threw Lily back down again. Lily managed to force herself to sit up against the dumpster as she put her switchblade away as she watched the three girls leave the scene.

 

Jughead rushed to her side. “Jesus,” he said. “They jump you?”

 

Lily shrugged. “They were looking for you... but Natalie and I go way back at Southside High. She used to try and start fights with me all the time... I’m fine.”

 

“...I’d feel better if I took you to the hospital. Your head looks bad.”

 

Groaning, Lily forced herself to stand upright. She spat out more blood into the ground. “I’m fine, Jughead,” she murmured. “She’s just pissed I whipped her again and she needed back up to win...”

 

Jughead checked over her face. “Doesn't look too bad.”

 

“I usually have to clean up Sweet Pea and Fangs after they get into fights. This is nothing new for me... you really don’t have to take me to the hospital. It’ll probably bruise more than anything...”

 

Jughead let out a frustrated sigh. “You’re going!” He snapped. “And getting your head looked over and then I’m going to text my dad about this-“

 

“...don’t tell Sweets. He’ll freak.”

 

“I have to!”

 

“Please don’t... call Toni. Fangs. Anyone but him. He’ll go looking to break someone’s neck.”

 

“Go to the hospital and I’ll agree.”

 

Lily stared at Jughead. “You little shit-“ She said, pouting at him. “FINE!”

 

* * *

 

Lily stormed into her trailer after spending hours at Riverdale General just to get her cuts cleaned out with saline and given a couple bandages here and there. She threw down the keys to her trailer along with a grocery bag that she had been carrying. She found a note in the kitchen from her mother stating she was working another double shift.

 

Shaking her head, she went into the refrigerator and grabbed another beer, cracking open the bottle. She took a huge gulp of the alcohol, enjoying the feeling of the liquid almost instantly settling down her adrenaline high. She walked over to the couch, flopping down and placing the cool bottle on her forehead.

 

“Lily... where have you been?”

 

Oh god, it was Sweet Pea.

 

Grimacing, she turned to him. “Before you freak out. I’m fine-“

 

“What the **FUCK** happened?!”

 

“Natalie happened,” Lily said, sourly.

 

Sweet Pea gave Lily a confused look. “I thought-“

 

“She wasn’t one of the ones arrested. She came looking for Jughead at Pop’s and found me instead... I kicked her ass so she called her two friends to help her beat me up,” Lily said, letting out a frustrated sigh. “Bitches pulled my hair... I think some got ripped off my head...”

 

Sweet Pea looked over the marks on her faces. “Who dressed those cuts?” He asked.

 

“Jughead made me go to the hospital... with my zero money,” she hissed.

 

“Hey-“

 

Lily rolled over to face the couch. “Sweets,” she grumbled. “Leave me alone please.”

 

“Lily,” he said. “I just-”

 

“Just go,” she murmured, curling up into a ball.

 

Sweet Pea frowned at her. “…I’ll text you later.”

 

“Okay,” she whispered. She felt Sweet Pea lean over her and kiss her lightly on the cheek before he exited her trailer. When the door slammed shut, forced herself back to her feet. It was evident she had been sobbing as she made her back to the grocery bag sitting on the counter. She made her way into the bathroom and closed the door, making sure to lock it. She pulled out her discharge instruction, setting the paperwork on the sink and reached inside the plastic bag again. This time, she pulled out two small boxes…

 

_Pregnancy tests._

 

She tore into the boxes, putting out the two pregnancy tests out of each one. “There’s no way that urine test at the hospital was right,” she kept telling herself over and over as she stared into her reflection in the mirror. She looked over her discharge instructions, where a section read about “teen pregnancy”. Lily grabbed the two tests as she sat on the toilet… and followed the directions. Once she was finished, she set the tests on the sink waiting for a negative result. She pulled out her cell phone and set her timer. Suddenly, Sweet Pea started texting her again.

 

 

 

Lily smiled, feeling a bit more relaxed at the conversation her and Sweet Pea had just had, as the timer went off on her phone. Her heart fell to her stomach as she walked over to the sink and looked over the two tests sitting there staring back at her with…

 

_Two lines on each test_

 

_**Two positive lines.** _

__

“Oh god,” she said, backing up against the wall. “Oh my god!”

 

Lily quickly scrambled, grabbing the tests and the boxes and quickly leaving the bathroom. She ran into her bedroom and his the tests in her drawer, making sure it was under a pile of clothes until she could really get rid of the evidence. She rubbed her forehead falling face first into the bed. Her thoughts were racing, trying to understand how this could have possibly happened, but… She knew. Her and Sweet Pea hadn’t exactly been “careful” during all their sexual escapades.

 

“Shit!” she cursed, burying her face into her pillow. She racked her brain, trying to play out the events of tomorrow’s talk with Sweet Pea… almost preparing for the worst. He would run. He would leave. Tears brimmed at her eyes and knew deep down she was not only screwing up her life but his now… She went over the options in her mind. How could she even begin to think she could afford an abortion, with as crazy as healthcare was becoming in today’s society? Not only that, what other options would she have...? Keep it or give it up for adoption at that lunatic conversation therapy clinic.

 

She felt ill again as she sat up in her bed. She brought her knees up to her chest. “My dad will kill me,” she yelled. “My mom will kill me… Sweets is going to leave… He won’t want a child now. I’m so fucking STUPID!” Lily picked up a framed picture on her bedside and threw it across the room, shattering the frame and glass.

 

“What am I going to do?” she cried. “What am I going to do…?”


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Finally here with an update after struggling hard with this chapter. :) also. Some triggers. Sex scene, the abortion, and some unhealthy coping up ahead. <3

 

**Chapter Nine**

 

 

“Lily… this doesn’t make sense… What do you need three hundred dollars for all of a sudden?” FP asked as he stared at the teenager, who had come over unannounced.

 

Lily was clearly distraught. “Please!” she whimpered out. “I-I don’t know what to do!”

 

FP grabbed the teenager by the shoulders and led her to the couch and forced her to sit. He kneeled down to be eye level with her. “Lily… what’s going on?” he asked, growing concerned.

 

She covered her face, beginning to sob. “I’ve ruined everything!” she cried. “FP… I-”

 

“Lily. Breathe.”

 

“...I need money for an abortion!” she said, quickly, her voice louder than she meant it to be.

 

FP’s eyes went wide. “W-what?”

 

“...I found a clinic… I’m still early and they can give me a pill,” she said, tears falling down her face. “I have to do it before Sweet Pea finds out. It’ll ruin his life!”

 

“You’re pregnant?” he asked, needing clarification. “With Sweet Pea’s baby?”

 

Sniffing, Lily nodded as she wiped her eyes. “Yes,” she whimpered. “I-he… He’ll never want a kid right now. It’s the best option. I can’t-if I don’t… it’ll ruin his life… I just need the money to get the pill and it’ll be fine.” She raked her fingers through her hair as she bit down on her lower lip hard, trying to keep herself from sobbing again. “FP… please. I need help. No one knows. Except me and you...”

 

FP swallowed hard as he rose to his feet. He started pacing around the living room as if racking his brain of what to do about this situation. “You...you don’t want to tell Sweet Pea?”

 

Shaking her head furiously, Lily stared at the carpet. “Oh god no,” she said, her voice cracking. “He... he would leave. And I can’t afford a baby... I can’t even afford my own food!”

 

FP nodded and pet her head almost lovingly, as if he would his own daughter. “I’ll talk to the older Serpents. Start a collection. I won’t tell them,” He said. “If this is what you want. Even if you decide last minute to change your mind... we’ll support you.”

 

Lily jumped to her feet, hugging FP. “Thank you...” she sobbed. “Thank you.”

 

He hugged her back. “No go home and relax okay?” He said, placing a hand on her cheek. “Your dad expects me to make sure you’re taken care of... I intend to do that. Go rest.”

 

Lily nodded, feeling a wave of relief wash over her. She headed back to her own trailer, walking into the bathroom to wash her face before she decided to walk over to Sweet Pea’s trailer. She let out a frustrated sigh. She gone back and forth on her mind as to whether Sweet Pea should know or not... “Shit,” she whispered, backing against the wall. “Do I even bother? I have to say something... he’s expecting me to tell him something important.” She rubbed her forehead as she paced in the bathroom.

 

The door to her trailer slammed shut.

 

She jumped at the sound of the door as she peaked out into the trailer. She didn’t see anyone, and knew her mother wouldn’t be home until late. She walked out and blinked. “Maybe the wind blew the door-”

 

“Boo!”

 

Lily screamed and turned to see Sweet Pea. She smacked his chest as he chuckled at her. “You _ASS_!” She snapped at him. “That wasn’t funny!”

 

Sweet Pea continued to laugh as he grabbed Lily by her hips, pulling her into him. “It was kinda funny,” he teased. He leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips. She could almost feel him smiling against her own lips.

 

She pulled away and stared at him confused. “I... I told you I would come over later,” she said.

 

Smiling, Sweet Pea let go of her hips and led her to the kitchen. “I didn’t want to make you walk to my trailer if you weren’t feeling well. So I went and grabbed some food and thought I’d stop by instead,” he explained, showing the bag of food from Pop’s diner. “Even got milkshakes...”

 

Lily’s eyes went wide at the sentiment. “Oh Pea,” She said, her expression softening now. “That’s sweet of you.”

 

He flashed a grin. “It’s how I got my name,” he joked.

 

“Now I know that isn’t true...” Lily replied, her voice flat.

 

Opening the to-go bag, Sweet Pea started spreading the food out onto the table and motioning for her to sit. Lily gave a small smile as she took a seat and watched him sit across from her.

 

“Are you feeling better?” He asked, quietly. “You’ve been pretty sick lately according to Toni and Fangs. Then you got hit by those bitches-“

 

She forced a smile. “I’m okay Sweets,” she assured him.

 

It was a lie.

 

Sweet Pea grinned at her as he started eating his fries. Lily forced herself to smile back at him, but felt gutted that she was betraying his trust. But, she knew this was best for the both of them... The relationship was too new, too perfect...

 

“Eat Lils,” Sweet Pea said, pushing the burger and milkshake toward her. “I got your favorite baby girl.”

 

Lily’s eyes lit up. “Banana milkshake?”

 

Sweet Pea smirked at her as he watched her immediately ignore the food and go for the banana milkshake. “Good?”

 

“Perfect,” She said, sliding her hands across the table and grabbing his hands. She gave him a gentle squeeze. “Thank you.”

 

“Anything for you.”

 

* * *

 

 

It had been a week and. Lily quickly shoved the envelope of money next to the pregnancy tests she had hidden in her underwear drawer. FP has managed to collect enough money to help pay for her abortion. She had managed to call the clinic and scheduled a time to pick up her medication...

 

She let out a small sigh of relief. “It’s going to be okay. Everything is going to be fine,” she said. “No one knows anything and you can go back to everything being normal. Totally normal.”

 

Lily made her way into the bathroom, turning the hot water to take another bath. She poured a bit of bubble bath. She slipped off her clothes, but making sure to hang up her red flannel next to her towel. She stepped into the hot water, letting her body sink further under... she reached to turn the knob off before laying back on the edge.

 

“Lily!”

 

It was Sweet Pea again.

 

“Bathroom!” She called out to him.

 

She glanced at the door, seeing his tall frame lean again the door. A lopsided grin graced his face as he saw her soaking in the tub.

 

“Whatcha doing?” He asked, coming into the bathroom and sitting on the floor next to the tub.

 

“A bath,” she said, staring at him. “Pretty obvious, I think.”

 

“...can I stay over tonight?”

 

“Of course!” Lily said, smiling. “What happened?”

 

He reached into the tub and grabbed her hand. “I don’t want to talk about it,” he murmured. “Just need to be out of there.”

 

Frowning, Lily gave his hand a small squeeze. “Okay.”

 

“Please don’t worry,” he said, flashing her a nervous smile. “...it’s just shit with my dad. He’s not doing well.”

 

Lily sat up in the tub and touched his face gently before pulling him into a kiss. “You can tell me anything l... or nothing at all Sweets,” she replied, her voice quiet. “Doesn’t change that I’ll always be here for you.”

 

Sweet Pea kissed her again, moving closer to her despite the tub blocking the way. “I know,” he said, his voice getting almost deeper. “...can I get in?” She couldn’t help but smile before giving him a nod of approval. She watched Sweet Pea strip off his clothing piece by piece. Lily moved forward to give him room, despite the tub being way too small for him. He didn’t seem to mind, snaking his arms around her neck and pulling him back against his chest.

 

Lily laid her head back, feeling the vibrations of his throat humming out small noises of content. She was smiling. This was perfect, despite them both barely fitting together... it was perfect for them.

 

She turned around to face him, straddling his lap and watching his facial expressions change. She brought her hand up and raked it through his hair, staring into his brown eyes.

 

“...I care about you so much,” she whispered to him. “You know that right?”

 

His hands fell to her waist, pulling her closer. “Of course,” he said, his voice barely above a whisper at this point. “I care about you more...”

 

**It  was five simple words.**

 

Lily dove in, planting a kiss on his mouth and immediately she felt his body reacting. He moaned into the kiss, rocking his hips into hers. She felt him nibble on her lower lip until his mouth trail sloppy kisses down her jawline and then to her throat. She shivered at his touch, letting him earn a small moan of his name escape her lips.

 

“ _I need you_...” she breathed out. “Please.”

 

He let out another low moan as he felt her entrance teasing against his length. “Fuck,” he cursed, gripping her hips. He bit at her collarbone before leaning back on the tub for a bit more leverage.

 

Lily slowly grabbed his length and began small, gentle stroking movements as she raised her hips up and over him. She watched his expressions on his face again, biting her lower lip due to her own excitement growing.

 

She slowly lowered herself onto his length, moaning his name as she did so. Sweet Pea let out a small grunt noise as his hands slid to her hips. He ran his thumb over the serpent tattoo on her hip bone, smirking at her. She moaned again at his touch and began to move her body against his.

 

“Fuck, Lily...” he groaned, gripping her hips tighter.

 

She let out a small squeak of pleasure when she felt his hips begin to buck back into hers with each of his thrusts meeting her movements. “Sweet Pea,” she whined, her hands going into his hair, gripping a fistful of his locks. He shot her a smirk when he felt her tug on his hair.

 

And for moment, Lily forgot everything, but him and her.

 

Her mind was going hazy, blank even, from the pleasure building up between her thighs. She moaned louder, feeling his pace increasing... he was refusing to let her body grow used to any rhythm. “Sweet Pea!” She yelled out. “More!”

 

He sat up, his arms supporting her as she laid back at an angle to let him deeper inside of her. He let out a slew of curses, a habit he always had during their sexual escapades. She giggled in response, tugging his hair again.

 

“Fuck baby,” he hissed, thrusting into her harder.

 

Lily’s eyes could barely stay open as the heat between her thighs hit a breaking point. Pleasure immediately washed over her body as she cried out his name again. She heard him let out a groan, thrusting into her harder...

 

“Lily...” he grunted before finally releasing inside of her. He laid back on the tub, panting. He brought her down on top of his chest, stroking her hair gently. “Nice quickie, baby girl,” he teased into her ear.

 

She laughed against his wet skin, thankful for a moment she could forget the problems weighing so heavily on her mind. “Probably wasn’t the best considering how small this tub is,” Lily said, laughing.

 

Sweet Pea’s lips curled up in a gentle smile before capturing her lips lightly. “It’s always perfect,” he said, kissing her temple. “Now this water is fucking freezing. I need out.”

 

Giggling again, Lily raised up and allowed Sweet Pea to leave the tub. He grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist, and his clothes before heading into your bedroom to change. Unplugging the tub, Lily watched the water empty in the tub before stepping out herself. She placed the towel around her body as she checked her reflection in the mirror.

 

“Sweets!”

 

“Yeah babe?”

 

“Can you grab me some shorts!”

 

“Sure thing!”

 

Lily removed the towel from around her body as she slipped on her boy-short underwear. She slipped on her shirt and then her flannel over top. She buttoned the flannel about halfway way. She glanced back at the mirror and began trying to dry her damp hair with her towel.

 

“Sweet Pea?” Lily called out again, wondering what was taking him so long. Still drying her hair, Lily left the bathroom and walked into her bedroom. She found Sweet Pea, sitting on her bed facing away from her. He was only dressed in his jeans, with his other clothes sitting on the bed. She smiled and walked up to him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Sweets... my shorts?...what’s wrong?" She looked over his shoulder.

 

Oh no.

 

“What the **fuck** is this Lily?” He hissed at her, holding the pregnancy tests in his hand and the envelope of money in the other.

 

Her face paled, sitting down next to him. “Sweet Pea. Listen. Before you think I cheated on you... I didn’t-“

 

“...so it’s my baby?” He asked.

 

Lily nodded slowly, swallowing hard. This couldn’t be happening.

 

“And you didn’t fucking tell me?!” He shouted at her.

 

Lily flinched at the sudden change of his volume. “Sweet Pea-“

 

“And what the fuck is this money?!” He yelled, throwing the envelop onto the floor of her room. “What the fuck is happening?!”

 

She shuddered at the anger resonating in his voice. Her mind raced as she began sobbing again. “Money... to take care of it,” she said, cryptically.

 

“And you didn’t fucking think I would want to know?! Or be involved?!” He snapped at her, jumping to his feet. He threw the pregnancy tests against the wall. “ **You fucking just had sex with me all the while keeping this from me**?!”

 

“Sweet Pea,” she whimpered. “It’s for the best-“

 

“What the fuck do you know?!” He roared at her. “You didn’t think I should be involved! What the FUCK is wrong with you?! You have sex with me just now all while knowing you’re pregnant with my fucking kid?! Not even wanting to tell me?!”

 

Lily shuddered again, wiping the tears from her eyes. “Please lower you voice,” she pleaded with him. “People are going to hear you...”

 

“I don’t fucking care!”

 

“Sweet Pea! Please! There’s no way I could afford a child!”

 

“Do you fucking think I’d abandon you?!”

 

Lily couldn’t find her words. “I-I...”

 

Sweet Pea stared at her in disbelief. “You did!” He shouted. “You really think for a second... Christ’s sake!” He punched the wall.

 

“Sweet Pea! Stop it!” She whimpered, standing up to grab his arm. “I was scared! I didn’t know what to do!”

 

He jerked away from her, quickly putting on his shirt. “This the _lowest thing_ you could’ve ever done!” He snapped at her.

 

Her eyes went wide. “Sweet Pea-“

 

He stormed out of her trailer.

 

She was still chasing him. “Sweet Pea!” She cried out, stopping once she was outside her door.

 

He ignored her, barreling into his own trailer again and slamming the door shut.

 

“Oh my god...” she whimpered, heading back inside after noticing everyone staring at the scene that had just taken place. She sat on her couch, bringing her legs up to her chest and bawled.

 

“Lily...”

 

It was Toni.

 

“Please just go,” Lily cried.

 

Toni shook her head. “Unfortunately for you,” she said. “We’re too good of friends. You are stuck with me now.” She took a spot next to Lily, pulling her friend into a tight embrace. “Fangs is going to go calm down The Hulk before he wrecks his own trailer. So. There’s a baby as we heard...”

 

Lily sobbed into her friend’s shoulder. “I fucked up. I royally fucked up,” she managed to say.

 

“Lily,” Toni said, quietly. “You don’t need to justify anything to me. You were doing what you thought was best. And let’s face it, Sweet Pea is a shit communicator. That’s why he flew off. He didn’t mean any of those things...”

 

“I should’ve told him.”

 

Toni hugged her friend tighter. “Whatever you decide. We’re all here for you,” she assured her.

 

“Will you give me a ride to the clinic in a couple of days?”

 

Toni smiled at her. “Of course,” she said. “Will you promise me something?”

 

Nodding, Lily looked up at her friend. “Sure.”

 

“Try to talk to Sweet Pea before you go...” she said. “I really think he should go with you but if he’s still being a stubborn jackass, I have no problem taking you.”

 

“I’ll try...”

 

Toni smiled. “Good,” She said. “Alright mama. Let’s get you some food and we’ll veg out in front of the tv tonight. Just us girls.”

 

Lily smiled. “That sounds amazing...”


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter** **Ten**

 

 

Lily sat in the parking lot with Toni. She glanced at the clinic’s doors as she let out a small sigh. The car was silent. Neither of them said a word. Lily stared at her phone, looking over the text message conversations between her and Sweet Pea... well more so a one sided conversation. She had tried reaching out to explain the situation. He refused to answer. She told him she was planning to go through the abortion. He refused to answer. She told him she was in the parking lot, ready to go in and pick up her medication.

 

Still _nothing_.

 

She felt burning in her eyes as tears slowly slid down her cheeks. She took her hand, brushing the tears away. “Sorry,” she murmured to Toni.

 

“Don’t be,” Toni said, placing a hand on Lily’s shoulder. “He’s being a jackass. Don’t worry. Fangs and I are here for you okay? It’s scary. I’m sure.”

 

Lily looked away. “Thank you,” she managed to say to her friend.

 

“I can go in with you,” Toni said, squeezing her shoulder.

 

Shaking her head, Lily raked her fingers through her hair. “No. I just have to take a pill. I’ll be okay,” she assured her pink haired friend.

 

“And this is what you want? You’re sure?”

 

Lily nodded. “Y-Yes.”

 

She honestly had no idea what she wanted, just that there was no way she could provide a good life for this child... especially if Sweet Pea was avoiding her. Her relationship was in ruins at this point due to her own lie, and it made her feel disgusted with herself.

 

“Lily. Just make sure this is what you want,” Toni said, breaking the silence again. “I don’t want you to go through your whole life regretting any decision you’ve made about this.”

 

Lily turned to Toni and gave her a weak smile. She threw her arms around her friend, burying her face into her shoulder. “Thank you Toni,” She stuttered. “For always being there for me... no matter what.”

 

Toni hugged her back just as tightly. “You’re one of my best friends. And this is what best friends do,” she said. “Are you sure you don’t want me to come inside with you?”

 

Pulling out of the hug, Lily reaches for the door handle. “I need to do this on my own,” she replied. She opened the car door and stepped out of the vehicle. “I’ll be back,” she said, heading inside the clinic.

 

She pushed through the double, glass doors and stopped at the registration desk. She signed a couple papers and was met by a nurse. She followed the nurse into an examination room and was instructed to sit on the table. Lily took a deep breath and did as instructed. The nurse took a blood sample from Lily and asked her to lift her shirt up so they could check the pregnancy on an ultrasound.

 

Lily frowned, knowing she hadn’t seen the baby...yet.

 

“...will this change my mind?” She asked the nurse.

 

The nurse gave her a soft smile. “Miss Owens,” She said. “If you’re a hundred percent sure about this decision... it won’t. But let me just say. Ifyou change your mind, it’s completely okay. You’re allowed to refuse to pill and we will refund you. I can imagine this is a difficult time for you.”

 

Lily sat up on the table and covered her face in her hands. “...I’m so scared. I’m sorry! I shouldn’t be crying...” Lily sobbed.

 

The nurse immediately put an arm around the nervous teenager. “Oh dear,” she said, pulling her into a hug. “It’s scary having a child at your age, I can imagine. Let’s talk about all of this before we make a decision.”

 

Lily gave her a small nod and began explaining the events that led up to today. She explained about her and Sweet Pea’s relationship and how she felt it was in shambles. She explained Sweet Pea’s explosive episode when he found out about her pregnancy and how she had kept it from him. She explained the overwhelming fear she could not care for a child even if Sweet Pea stuck around... She also spoke of her parents. She explained her father was in prison and would be extremely disappointed in her along with her mother.

 

“I’m one huge fuck up,” Lily whimpered out.

 

This nurse was particularly gentle with her. “You are not. You made a mistake. You’re a child. Children make mistakes. Even adults still make mistakes Lily... please don’t beat yourself up over what happened. Mistakes are what make us human.”

 

The nurse pet her hair almost in a motherly way. “Do you want the baby?”

 

Lily pulled away, laying back on the exam table. “I can’t afford a baby!”

 

“Do you want the baby?” The nurse asked again.

 

Lily fell silent.

 

“Would you like to see the ultrasound and then make the decision? Most women know as soon as they see the screen,” the nurse suggested.

 

Lily nodded. “Yes.”

 

The nurse nodded and left the exam room. Lily sat in silence until she noticed the quiet buzzing noise coming from her phone. Maybe it was Toni, wondering what was going on. She hopped off the exam table and grabbed her cell phone. She hopped back up onto the table. “Oh god...”

 

Sure she had a couple of encouraging text messages left over from Toni, and even one with Fangs. But, her phone had exploded from messages from Sweet Pea. He questioned where she was, when did she leave, who was with her... “What exam room are you in?” Lily read out loud. “...why does he-“

 

“SHE’S HERE! I’M HERE TO BE WITH HER!”

 

“Oh my god,” Lily said, hopping off the table and opening the door to her room. She glanced down the hallway, recognizing Sweet Pea’s panicked voice.

 

“YOU HAVE TO TELL ME!” He shouted at a nurse, who was trying to calm him down before resorting to the possibility of calling the police. “SHE NEEDS ME IN THERE TOO!”

 

“...Sweet Pea?”

 

She watched the tall Serpent’s head jerk up at the sound of her voice. He ran past the nurse and grabbed Lily’s hands. “Lily. God I’m a fucking idiot,” he said, immediately hugging her.

 

Lily hugged him around the waist, burying her face into his chest. God, she had missed the smell of his cologne. Instantly, his touch and smell relaxed her nerves. “You can’t just barge in here either,” Lily said, closing her eyes. “And demand someone tell you everything.”

 

Sweet Pea scoffed. “Please...”

 

“C’mon,” she whispered, pulling him into the exam room. She hopped back up on the exam table while he took a seat in an empty chair.

 

“...how does this all work?” He asked.

 

Lily frowned. “A pill... it’ll be like I have horrible cramps for a day or two. That’s all... some bleeding. Nothing major.”

 

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Sweet Pea Said, quietly. “God I’m so sorry for screaming at you the other day. I was only thinking about myself... and I felt horrible afterward and then I fell into this whole negative headspace-“

 

Lily’s lips curled up into a smile. “Sweets,” she whispered. “I shouldn’t have lied to you. I’m sorry-“

 

“I shouldn’t have screamed. I don’t know... I’ve never yelled at you like that. Lily-“

 

“It’s okay,” Lily said, quickly. “You were just upset and I know you have problems explaining how you feel sometimes.”

 

He looked away from her. “I’m still stupid," he said.

 

"Stop besting yourself up!"

 

The door opened, silencing the two teenagers. Lily’s nurse had returned with a machine and the doctor behind her. The nurse gave Lily a strange look once she noticed Sweet Pea in the room.

 

“My boyfriend,” Lily said. “He just showed up.”

 

“I realized I was being a jackass...”

 

Lily let out a sigh. “Stop.”

 

The doctor gave Lily a smile as the nurse set a cup with one pill in it and a box on the counter, which Lily assumed was the second pill. “Lily can I have you lay back?” The doctor asked as the nurse turned off the lights. “We’re going to do a quick ultrasound and check everything. Make sure there’s no damage before I let you take the medication. Your blood work looks great. You’re about eight weeks now.”

 

She took a deep breath and laid down on the table. The nurse lifted up her shirt, placing blue gel on her stomach. “We’re just checking the baby and remember if you change your mind... it’s okay,” the nurse said, placing a monitor on her stomach.

 

Lily blinked when she felt Sweet Pea grab her hand. He had rose from his chair to be by her side. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze as they both glanced at the monitor. The doctor was pointing at certain things and scribbling stuff down on her file.

 

“...so where’s the baby?” Lily asked, quietly.

 

The doctor cocked and eyebrow at her. “Right here,” He said, pointing to the monitor. “There’s the the embryo, spine, head-“

 

Lily’s eyes went wide as she looked at the picture of the baby. Her grip on Sweet Pea’s hand tightened. “...oh my god...”

 

“Lily?” Sweet Pea asked, giving her and concerned look.

 

The nurse gave her a knowing smile. “It’s okay Lily,” She said.

 

“...I can’t go through this...” she whispered. “I’m so sorry Sweets... I can’t.”

 

“Can’t?” He asked.

 

Lily shook her head, panicking now. “I can’t take that pill. I’ll be sick. Oh my god I’m so sorry I’m ruining-“

 

She was silenced by Sweet Pea hugging her. “Stop it’s okay. You’re not ruining my life... stop saying that,” he said, kissing the top of her head. Shebegan to cry into the hug. “Lily shhh,” he said, stroking her hair. “We’ll figure it out. It’s okay.” Sweet Pea looked up at then nurse and the doctor. “...is she able to do this, like back out?”

 

The nurse and doctor both smiled. “Of course,” the nurse replied. “I could tell when I first brought her back she was having second thoughts. Most women who are set on this decision usually don’t get so swayed by the ultrasound.”

 

“Would you like to hear the heartbeat?” The doctor asked. “And we can set you up with a OB that helps with low income... I know that was an issue for you as well.”

 

“Lily... do you want to heart the heartbeat?” Sweet Pea asked, quietly. She gave a slow nod. “Okay but you have to let go of me.”

 

Lily slowly let go of Sweet Pea and laid back on the table. The monitor once again showed the baby once the nurse placed the instrument back on her lower abdomen. The doctor once again pointed out the baby’s features to her. The nurse pressed a button on the ultrasound machine and a rapid thumping sound played over the speaker.

 

“The heartbeat,” the doctor said. “Sounds healthy.”

 

Lily couldn’t help but smile. “It’s so fast...”

 

“We’ll get you a referral set up for an OB that helps with low income,” the nurse said, as she removed the monitor from her stomach. “And maybe I’ll print you out a couple pictures...”

 

Sweet Pea’s eyes went wide. “We can get a picture?”

 

The nurse nodded. “Of course.”

 

The doctor and nurse left the exam room, leaving the couple alone again.Lily looked over to Sweet Pea and let out a sigh. “I’m so sorry that I couldn’t go through with it-“

 

Sweet Pea flashed her a grin. “Honestly,” he whispered. “I don’t know what I really want. I don’t know if I’d want a kid...I think that’s partially why I flew off like I did and I was scared. Horribly scared. But I also wanted to support you... and if this is what you want... I was going to be there. Don’t apologize. I’m happy either way. We’ll make it work. Both of us.”

 

Lily’s eyes lit up and hugged him again.

 

* * *

 

 

“Has your mom spoken to you yet?” Sweet Pea asked, as he started eating his food. “She has to talk to you eventually...What’s your dad say? I’m waiting to get jumped by older Serpents for violating his daughter.”

 

Lily made a disgusted face at the sight of food and used a fork to push the friends around on her plate. Her morning sickness was still pretty nasty it had been a week since her mother had last spoken to her since finding out she was pregnant. Her father... was disappointed.

 

“He wouldn’t hurt you. You know that,” Lily said, sighing. “That goes against the law. He was disappointed, but at least he still talks to me. My mom still hasn’t said a word to me. She’s been pulling doubles at work and I never see her.. or she just leaves.”

 

Sweet Pea frowned at his girlfriend. “Seriously?!”

 

Lily shrugged. “Yeah. Also _thanks_ a lot for inviting me to the Pickens day protest _jackass_ ,” she said. “I would’ve come!”

 

Sweet Pea rolled his eyes as he leaned back in his chair. “Lily please,” He said. “You’ve been puking your guts out for the last week.”

 

“I wanted to go support Toni!”

 

“I couldn’t get you away from the toilet. Toni said to let you rest,” he said flatly.

 

Lily rolled her eyes. “Please,” She said, taking a drink of her banana milkshake. “Ugh. This tastes so good.”

 

“Can you eat real food? Please?”

 

Lily continued to sift through the fries on her plate. “I can barely stomach anything right now,” she said, annoyed. “And I swear to god those vitamins are making it worse.”

 

“...the doctor said for you to take them Lily.”

 

Huffing, Lily forced herself to eat some fries. She glanced out the window of Pop’s and watched the setting sun. “Sheriff Keller came by again,” Lily added. “Asking about that fucking statue head again. Jughead said he stopped by his place four times this week since Pickens day. None of you guys took that right?”

 

Sweet Pea shot her an offended look. “Please,” He said, scoffing. “I’m running around doing work for FP and then gotta babysit you half the time. No. We didn’t take it.”

 

Lily let out a sigh of relief. “So of course we’re being profiled again because of a peaceful protest. Ridiculous,” she muttered, finishing off her fries. “At least I was able to choke that down.”

 

Sweet Pea flashed her a quick smile. “You’ll start feeling better soon. The doctor said your morning sickness will start tapering off,” he said, hopeful these puking spells would end soon.

 

Smirking, Lily took another sip of her banana milkshake as her eyes met Sweet Pea’s. “You’re just happy because you can’t stand the idea of me puking anymore. I can’t count how many times you’ve thrown up because I have,” she teased.

 

He shot her a glare. “Very funny. I have sympathy morning sickness!”

 

“You’re just a _baby_ around puke.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Lily laughed as she finished off her milkshake and waited for Sweet Pea to finish his dinner. “Done yet babe?” She asked.

 

He finished off his drink. “Yeah let me go pay,” he said, getting up to pay for their food. Lily glanced out the window again and saw that the light in the sky was fading fast. She let a small sigh, already growing sleepy. She chalked it up as pregnancy fatigue, but wasn’t a hundred percent sure.

 

“Is it true?”

 

Lily groaned at the sound of Reggie’s voice. She prayed when she turned around he wouldn’t be right behind her... oh god there he was. “Is what true Reggie?” She questioned, rolling her eyes at him

 

“That a snake got this whore pregnant?” He asked, smirking down at her. Lily turned away in hopes to ignore the self absorbed jock from school, but he made it apparent he wasn’t going anywhere. “Owens! I’m talking to you!” He snapped, sitting now across from her at the booth.

 

“Reggie. You have three seconds to vacate that seat before my boyfriend flattens you... just like at the rumble,” Lily said, letting out a bored sigh. She glanced over Reggie’s head and happened to see Sweet Pea fuming at the words Reggie was spewing at her. “I’m far too sick to even entertain the thought of you insulting me.”

 

“Not like it matters. He’ll be just like your old man,” Reggie said, smirking. “You’ll have this baby and he’ll get carted off to prison for being the trash that he is... and where does that leave you? Oh right. Just his used up **trailer** **trash** -“

 

“One more word, Mantle,” Sweet Pea growled, standing behind the jock. “One more word about her and me and you take this outside.”

 

Reggie scoffed at Sweet Pea. “I was talking to your little _Serpent_ _slut_ -“

 

“Watch it!”

 

Lily stood up and sighed. “Sweets. Let’s go home,” she said,“I don’t feel well enough to bail you out of jail tonight.” She walked over to Sweet Pea and grabbed his hand, lacing her fingers with his. “Let’s... go.”

 

Sweet Pea made a small grunt of protest as she pulled him out of the diner. “You should’ve let me hit the fucker!” He complained.

 

“I need you at home. Not in jail babe,” she said, giving him a kiss. She walked over to his motorcycle and waited for him to climb on first. “It’s going to be weird when I’m too big to ride this.”

 

“That’s what I have the truck for Princess,” he said, smirking at her. He climbed onto his bike and she followed suit as they drove back to the trailer park.

 

Once they arrived at Sunnyside Trailer Park, Lily grew confused as she saw all then Serpents and their families outside with paperwork in their hands. “What-?” She said, until she spotted Jughead and Sheriff Keller speaking. Sweet Pea pulled up next to his trailer and parked his bike. Lily hopped off and ran to her trailer and peeled the paper off the door.

 

“Oh my god what the hell is this?!” She yelled. “Eviction notice?! Fourteen days to vacate?!”

 

Sweet Pea ripped the paper off his door as well before rushing back to Lily. “For what?!” He shouted.

 

“...we owe rent.. months of rent. This came from the Mayor,” Jughead explained. He shook his head, frustrated. “They seriously think we too the head of that statue and this is how they want to try and push it out?!”

 

Lily leaned against her door, shaking. “Sweets...”

 

“Relax,” He said to her. “We’ll figure something out.”

 

“How am I supposed to relax!” Lily shouted. “I’m going to be homeless! With a baby on the way!”

 

“Jones... what’s going to happen?” Sweet Pea asked.

 

Jughead shook his head. “Let me talk to my dad when he gets off work,” he said. “Lily try not to stress okay?”

 

“I’m going to be sick,” Lily said, rushing inside and vomiting into he toilet.

 

Sweet Pea began dry heaving at the sound of her being sick. “ **Toni**!” He yelled.

 

Toni strolled up to Lily’s trailer and went inside. “I got her,” she said.

 

* * *

 

 

Lily laid her head against Sweet Pea’s Barr chest as they were resting on his bed in his trailer. She felt his fingers brush through her different strands. “My hair color is fading,” she murmured, seeing the faded opal colors. “Toni needs to retouch it sometime.”

 

“I read that color is bad for a pregnancy,” Sweet Pea replied, lazily. “Besides. I missed your blonde hair.”

 

She rolled her eyes. “Shut up. That’s an old wives tale,” she said.

 

“I googled it.”

 

“If it’s on the Internet it must be _facts_ ,” Lily teased.

 

Sweet Pea glanced down at her and chuckled lightly. “Feeling better?” He questioned. “You’re cracking jokes now.”

 

Lily kissed his chest and smiled. “Yes,” she whispered.

 

“Are you gonna feel well enough to go to the Wrym tomorrow?” He asked.

 

“I think I’ll manage... FP’s going to address the evictions right?” She asked. Sweet Pea gave her a nod. “Trust me, that’s one meeting I want to make... I’ll just have Toni hold a bucket for me incase I throw up.”

 

Sweet Pea grimaced at the thought. “Don’t put the image in my head,” he grumbled.

 

“Or you’ll start puking again?” Lily teased, moving to straddle his lap. “Not gonna lie. It’s kind of funny to see how easily you throw up.”

 

His hands went up her legs and rested on her hips. “Keep it up _princess_ ,” he said. “And we’re going to have problems.”

 

Lily smirked at him as her palms came to rest on his chest. “Mmm?” She hummed. “And what would that mean?” He gripped her waist and flipped positions, pinning her down to the bed. Lily let out squeal of laughter as her arms went around him. He buried his face into the nape of her neck, planting small kisses along her skin.

 

“Lily,” He said, quietly. His arms snaked around her waist, pulling her closer to him. “How do you feel about keeping the baby? I want to make sure you’re not-”

 

Her hand came up to rake through his hair while her nails gently massaged at his scalp. He let out a small, content moan at the sensation. “Don’t get me wrong,” Lily whispered to him. “I’m not regretting anything. But I’m scared out of my mind. I’m worried about money. I’m worried about food. Clothing. Now whether the baby will have a home.”

 

Sweet Pea raised his head up just a bit. “Luckily, we have a whole family of Serpents who are willing to help. But I know, Lils. I’m scared shitless about all of this. I don’t think I’ve ever held a baby before,” he replied to her.

 

She gave him a small smile. “I guess we’ll be chicken shit together.”

 

Laughing, Sweet Pea laid his head back against her throat. “I guess so,” he murmured. “And figure this out.”

 

“...I’m still sorry I didn’t tell you-“

 

“Lily... stop apologizing. I should’ve never flew off like I did. I looked like a jackass. I was a jackass,” he said, the vibration of his words against her skin, making her shudder. “I was sworn to protect you. Take care of you... since your dad’s been in prison.”

 

“And you have Sweets,” Lily assured his, continuing to massage his scalp.

 

Sweet Pea moved his head closer to her hand, enjoying the attention to his scalp. “Lily,” He said. His eyes were fluttering a bit as he grew more and more relaxed from her touch.

 

“Go to sleep Sweets,” she murmured to him.

 

His grip tightened. “Do-do you think I’ll do okay,” he whispered. “As a dad? I haven’t had the best parents...”

 

“Sweets,” She said, stroking strands of his hair. “And that’s why you’ll be a great dad. You’ll be everything you wanted...”

 

“I hope you’re right.”

 

“I am right,” Lily said, gently. “Stop doubting yourself. Now go to sleep baby.”

 

“Goodnight, Princess.”

 

Lily laid back. “Goodnight, Daddy,” she whispered, teasingly.

 

He snorted. “Fitting I would say in more ways than one.”

 

“You’re dumb. Go to sleep.”


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Be prepared for smut in this chapter. It’s also a pretty log chapter. A little over 4.5K. Daddy kink smut to be clear. I tried to keep it away but ughhhhh.

**Chapter** **Eleven**

 

 

“We all got the eviction notice!” FP yelled out into the crowd of displeased Serpents that filled the Whyte Wyrm. There continued to be hushed whispers and complaints about the eviction notices all over Sunnyside Trailer Park. It seemed everyone had received them. Mayor McCoy claiming back pay on all the trailers were outrageous. “But I swear to you no one is going anywhere!”

 

Sweet Pea leaned against the pool table, with his hands resting at Lily’s hips, pulling her to lean against him. Her body was visibly shaking with anxiety... the fear of loosing her home was real, and with her pregnancy... it was becoming scarier. “Relax. Just listen,” Sweet Pea mumbled into her ear in hopes to settle her anxiety.

 

Lily leaned back as FP asked the mass of Serpents if anyone had anything to do with the Picken’s statue’s head being cut off and stolen. The bar was silent until Tall Boy spoke up, accusing Toni and Jughead of doing it because of the protest.

 

“It was a peaceful protest, turncoat!” Toni snapped at him.

 

Lily’s eyes narrowed at Tall Boy for accusing her friend and a fellow Serpent of doing something so... asinine. “Tall Boy,” Lily said, growing aggravated by the ongoing argument between him and Jughead. “Shut the fuck up. I think someone would have noticed the two of them gone. Besides. Toni’s at my place every night helping me-“

 

“We get it princess,” Tall Boy said, crossing his arms. “You’re pregnant. How’s that money you conned out of FP? How do we even know you’re actually pregnant? Anyone seen a test-”

 

“FUCK YOU TALL BOY!” Lily snapped.

 

Sweet Pea quickly grabbed her waist, holding her back. “Settle down,” he said to her before turning his attention to the tall Serpent. “FP let us keep the money to buy stuff for the baby so why don’t you get your facts straight before you accuse my girlfriend of lying again or we’ll have some problems!”

 

“Hey-“ FP interrupted, pulling Tall Boy away from the group of younger Serpents. “We can’t be fighting each other right now. We’ll figure this out. Okay!”

 

Lily jerked away from Sweet Pea and walked out of the bar, pulling her jacket closer around her body once she felt the cold air. “Fuck!” she snapped, kicking the trash bin with her boot.

 

“Lily.”

 

“...what Sweets?”

 

Sweet Pea walked toward her and leaned against the wall of the building. “You don’t need to get worked up over Tall Boy.”

 

Lily crossed her arms over her chest. “Do you have any idea how many people fucking stare at me since FP let me keep that money?” Lily asked, irritated. “I thought it was bad enough at school but now I come home to this shit! And on top of that, we may end up homeless!”

 

He stepped forward and grabbed her by her shoulder and forced her to stay put. “Princess,” He said, gently. “Who fucking cares what they all think?”

 

Sniffing, Lily felt tears pricking at her eyes. “I don’t know,” she whimpered. “I’m just-“

 

“She’s overwhelmed,” Toni said, coming out to join the couple.

 

Fangs trailed behind her. “Hormonal too... remember when my cousin’s girlfriend was pregnant, she cried all the time,” said Fangs, putting his arm around Lily’s shoulders. “Listen. Lils. We’re all here for you too. We won’t let anything happen to you or this baby.”

 

She couldn’t help but smile. “Thanks,” she murmured, pulling Fangs into a hug. “But the eviction notice has me really upset because what can you possibly do to help me with that?” She let go of Fangs and stared at the pavement.

 

“Can’t you let me worry about that?” Sweet Pea asked her, taking a step toward her. “This is my child too. You’re too sick to focus on anything. Let me do something.”

 

Toni grinned. “We all know he’s useless while you’re puking anyway. Let him have a project,” she teased.

 

Lily giggled at Toni’s teasing. “True,” she admitted.

 

“Just let me talk to Jones. See what he has planned,” Sweet Pea added.

 

“You’re going to talk to Jughead?” Lily asked, sounding almost impressed. “Consider me shocked Sweets.”

 

“Fuck you, Lily.”

 

Lily merely giggled in response and went to hug Sweet Pea around the waist, thankful for all he was doing for her and their baby. “Can we go home?” She asked, burying her face in his chest.

 

“Tired?” He asked, gently. She nodded as he pushed her back. “Alright. Let me get you back home.”

 

“Bye Toni. Bye Fangs,” said Lily as she hopped on the back of Sweet Pea’s bike. He revved the engine and made the short trip back to the trailer park, where he pulled up to his trailer. “Empty again?” asked Lily, her voice quiet as she noticed his dad was still missing.

 

He shook his head, hopping off the bike. He grabbed her hands, helping her down as well. “Forget him,” he said. “Let’s go inside and get warm. You look like you’re freezing to death. I told you to wear more layers. You never-“

 

Lily silenced him with a kiss. “I’ll go warm up in the shower. I have to say though,” she whispered to him. “It’s kinda cute when you worry about me.”

 

Sweet Pea cheeks flared red as he stumbled through his words. “...shut up.” He reached out his hand, lacing his fingers with Lily’s, leading her inside of his trailer. He removed his jack, throwing it on the back of a chair. “Are you hungry? I don’t think you’ve eaten enough today for how many times you’ve thrown up...”

 

Shrugging, Lily slumped down on his couch. She laid back, putting her feet up on the back of the couch. “Are you sure you can handle cooking?” joked Lily.

 

Sweet Pea smirked before flashing her the middle finger. “I can cook, Princess,” he said, shaking his head.

 

Lily cocked an eyebrow as she lowered her legs onto the floor and sat up on the couch. “Ooooh,” she said, grinning back at him. “A talent of Sweet Pea’s I haven’t seen yet. Now I’m intrigued.” Giggling, Lily took off her Serpent jacket, setting it on the couch. She walked into the kitchen, trying to peak around Sweet Pea’s towering frame to see what he was cooking. “What are you making?” She asked.

 

“Spaghetti. It’s fast,” he replied, glancing over his shoulder at her tiny frame. “What are you doing?”

 

Her arms went around his waist as she hid her face into his bike. She pulled her body into him, hugging him close. “You’re warm,” she whispered.

 

“Are you still cold?”

 

“...yes.” Lily admitted. “I was going to take a shower but you mentioned food.”

 

Sweet Pea cut on the stovetop and put on a pot of water on it, waiting for it to boil. He peeled his girlfriend’s grip off of him and walked into his bedroom. He returned moments later with a black, zip up sweatshirt in his hands. “Here put this on,” he said, sliding the sweatshirt into his girlfriend.

 

Lily grinned at him as she watched him zip up the front of the sweatshirt. She raised her arms, flapping her arms to show off just how large the sweatshirt was on her. The excess fabric on the end of the sleeves, bounced uncontrollably, making Lily laugh more.

 

“You’re such a child,” Sweet Pea Said, shaking his head as he returned to the boiling water. He poured the spaghetti noodles into the pot.

 

“I swear you’re a giraffe,” Lily stared, pulling the hood over her head as well. She hopped up onto the counter and continued to watch him cooking. “Look how big these sleeves are on me!”

 

“Nah,” Sweet Pea replied, smirking over his shoulder at her. “You’re just small as fuck.”

 

“I am not!”

 

“You’re like a chihuahua.”

 

Lily feigned offense. “Rude!” She complained. “Not all of us can be half mutant giants! You’re like seven foot-“

 

“Six feet, four,” he corrected. “You’re the one that’s four feet tall.”

 

“I am five feet two inches, THANK YOU!”

 

Sweet Pea shrugged with his trademarked smirk still plastered on his lips. “Sure thing, chihuahua,” he replied.

 

“Rude!” She exclaimed. She grabbed the container of spaghetti sauce and poured it into the saucepan sitting next to her. “Don’t forget to heat this up,” she said, grinning at him.

 

“Helpful,” he replied, taking it and beginning to heat the saucepan on low. Turning his attention back to Lily, he rested his hands on her legs making small circles with his thumb. She reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in between her legs. One of his hands slide upher leg and onto her lower abdomen. It was obviously he wanted to touch her pregnant belly, that didn’t quite exist...yet.

 

Lily flashed a smile. “Do you think it’s a boy or a girl?” she asked.

 

“Honestly,” Sweet Pea murmured. “Is it weird I don’t know what I want?”

 

She shook her head, using her fingers to twirl strands of his hair. “No,” she said. “I have no idea either. Just as long as the baby’s healthy.”

 

“...do you regret not going through the abortion?”

 

Looking away from him, she let out a sigh. “I have no idea if I made the right choice or not,” she admitted. “I don’t regret anything, but I don’t know if this was the best-“

 

“You always worry about what everyone else wants or needs,” Sweet Pea told her. “If you want to keep it. Then I’m going to be here. We’ll figure this out. It’s going to suck. It’s going to be bullshit, difficult. But, we’ll figure it out.”

 

Lily looked back up at him. Her eyes met his. “Sweets...”

 

Sweet Pea leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, forcing her to close her eyes.

 

“Lily I-“

 

Her phone went off.

 

The couple jerked apart from the sudden jarring sound of Lily’s ringtone. She hopped off the counter and search through her Serpent jacket, pulling out her cell phone. She blinked at the caller ID.

 

“Jughead?” She asked, answering the phone. “What’s up?”

 

“Lily. I’m going to take care of this so don’t panic, but I also have to let you know what’s happening.”

 

Lily was confused. “What’s going on?”

 

“After the meeting, I went to talk to Betty about how we can try and track down the Picken’s statue’s head down,” Jughead said, letting out a frustrated sigh. “Betty and I came up with some ideas and I went back to the Wyrm and found that Tall Boy called in Penny-“

 

“WHAT?!”

 

Sweet Pea was startled by the sudden change in volume of Lily’s voice. “What’s going on?” He asked.

 

Lily held up a finger as she continued to speak with Jughead and put the phone call on speaker so Sweet Pea could listen as well. She made sure to mouth out Penny’s name to him.

 

“Lily. I get it. She threw me under the bus. Showed my dad the tattoo I cut off her arm... they’re voting on whether or not to kick me out of the gang.”

 

Her mind began racing at the sheer mention of Penny. “This is all so convenient,” she began, walking toward the couch and kicking it. “He waited until I went home to bring that Serpent Hag in, didn’t he?”

 

Jughead let out a small sigh. “Seems so.”

 

“When’s the vote?” She asked. “Because I’ll be there.”

 

“Tomorrow night.”

 

“Is that what you wanted?” asked Lily.

 

“No,” Jughead said. “...did your dad know the junkyard owner?”

 

Lily paused for a moment, racking her brain. “...I think so. He used to get parts from him to fix his bike,” she said.

 

“...are you able to ask him if he’s seen the head of the statue?”

 

“Lily...” Sweet Pea Said, his voice low.

 

She waved him off. “Yes. I can do that. I’ll call him and let you know if he sees anything out of the ordinary.”

 

“Jones. She’s pregnant,” Sweet Pea grumbled.

 

“Pregnant. Not disabled,” Lily clarified, shooting him a glare. “But yes. I can call him and see what he knows. I’ll call you or Betty.”

 

“Thanks Lily,” Jughead said, hanging up the phone.

 

Lily hung up her phone. “Really Sweets?!”

 

He let out a huff and went back to the spaghetti, now boiling on the stove. “I don’t want you hurt! Crucify me!” he yelled.

 

Lily rolled her eyes and scrolled through the numbers on her phone. She walked into Sweet Pea’s bedroom as he has begun tossing pans around in frustration. She managed to find the number of the junkyard owner. She heard the line ring four or five times... before voicemail.

 

She let out a frustrated sigh and made sure to leave a lengthy voicemail explaining the situation and who she was. She left her number as well and almost begged for a callback. Sighing, she hung up the phone and headed out of the bedroom and found Sweet Pea had a plate of spaghetti made for her sitting on the coffee table. She tucked the phone into her pocket.

 

She couldn’t help but smile at Sweet Pea, who was already eating on the couch. Lily took a seat next to him and grabbed her plate and happily began eating. “Thank you babe,” she said, leaning over and kissing his cheek.

 

His grumpy demeanor faded at the small token of affection. “You’re welcome, Princess,” he said, stealing a quick kiss from her lips.

 

Lily giggled and finished up what she could manage to get herself to eat. Her nausea was still fairly evident, but eating had become a bit easier. She set her plate back on the coffee table before resting her head against Sweet Pea’s arm.

 

“Done?” He asked, grabbing her plate.

 

Lily whined a bit when she felt him shift. “Yes.”

 

“Let me take your plate and we’ll cuddle... why are you being so needy?”

 

“... I’m not allowed to want to cuddle? You’re the neediest one in this relationship!”

 

Sweet Pea chuckled and took his and her plate back into the kitchen. “Oh baby girl,” he said, grinning at her as he came back to he couch. He pushed her onto her back and laid on top of her. “Now I’ll crush you with my hugs.”

 

“Sweets! You’re too heavy! Get off!”

 

He buried his face into her neck. “Nope.” His arms went around her waist, holding her tightly.

 

“Babe! Please! You’re crushing me.”

 

Sweet Pea laughed at her cries for help. He quickly flipped positions with her, letting her rest against his chest. “That better?” He asked her, his arms still holding her against him tightly.

 

“Much better,” she whispered, nuzzling into his neck. Lily giggled against his Serpent tattoo and felt him shudder under her touch. She turned her head and kissed along the serpent design, nipping the skin gently.

 

He shuddered again. “Lily...” he warned.

 

She merely giggled in response again and continued to suck on the area of his tattoo, knowing well it was a highly sensitive spot for him. “You like that?” she asked.

 

“You know I do. Stop playing or you won’t like it,” he warned again.

 

Lily gave him a fake pout. “I’m not playing any games,” she whined. “...Daddy.”

 

“Lily.”

 

“Yes-OW! RUDE!”

 

Sweet Pea started chuckling again as he had just slid his hand into the back pocket of her jeans and pinched her butt. “You’re rude,” He said, shrugging his shoulders. Pouting, Lily attempted to push herself away from him, but his grip only became tighter. “Oh no. Not today babygirl...”

 

He sat up still gripping her around the waist. Her legs fell to straddle his waist. Lily let out a squeal of surprise when Sweet Pea hooked his arms around her legs and stood up from the couch still holding onto her. Instantly, her arms latched around his neck for support as he walked her to his bed and collapsing on top of her.

 

“Sweets!” Lily whined.

 

“Nope,” He said, grinning down at her. His hands unraveled from her legs and slowly slid underneath her top, dragging the fabric upward and slipping it over her head. Next, he removed his own flannel and shirt, tossing the articles of clothing onto the floor as well. He dove into her neck, biting and sucking along the skin.

 

Lily let out a small whimper of pleasure as her hands came up and ran through his hair. Her eyes closed gently as she tilted her head off to one side, giving him more access to her skin. She felt his lips move further south, biting near the tops of her breasts. Lily squirmed again, her body overtaken with pleasure again.

 

“Sweets...” she breathed out.

 

He pulled away and smirked down at his girlfriend. “Yes babygirl?”

 

“Stop teasing so much,” she pleaded.

 

He gave her butt a small smack. “I haven’t even started yet.”

 

Lily squeaked again at the spank. She felt his hands slid to her jeans and felt the button come undone and the zipper slide down. She looked down at Sweet Pea and watched him slowly remove her jeans, tossing the clothes into the floor.

 

“Close your eyes,” he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

 

She did as she was told and gently closed her eyes. She focused her attention on his hands, sliding up and down the curves of her body. Her breathing began to quicken as she felt his fingers hook around her underwear, peeling the fabric off her body.

 

“Not fair,” she whimpered.

 

He laughed. “Can’t you just stop complaining and enjoy this for once?”

 

Huffing in protest, Lily continued to lay back with her eyes still closed. She could feel her underwear completely slide off of her legs. Then, nothing. Lily was confused and nearly raised up on the bed, when she felt his hand push her back down by her chest.

 

“Sweets?”

 

Sweet Pea didn’t respond.

 

She felt his hand move off of her body and no other sensations. “What are you do-“ Lily took in a sharp intake of air as she felt his mouth on her serpent tattoo on her hip. She cursed him for knowing just how sensitive an area that was for her. Guess this was payback for her messing with his tattoo... Lily let out a small moan as his fingers moved to her opening and gently rubbing her sensitive place.

 

“Not fair!” Lily managed to whine out. His teeth grazed over her tattoo as his fingers worked faster around her opening. “Sweets!”

 

“Say it right,” Sweet Pea murmured to her.

 

Her face flushed at his command. “Sweets I’m not-“

 

“Say it,” he said, slowing his fingers to and almost painful pace.

 

“...daddy _please_!”

 

Sweet Pea increased his pace again and continued to nip at her tattoo. Lily’s moans were increasing in volume with each change in pace and rhythm. She could never understand this side of Sweet Pea when they would become intimate. Sure, most times he was gentle and cared for her as if she would break...

 

But other times, Lily would almost purposely frustrate him to a point of no return... ignoring his constant needs and wants for attention. He would ultimately break and a different side of him came out in the bedroom. He was rough, even torturous with his teasing. Not that Lily had any complaints... sometimes she preferred this side of him.

 

She let out another moan as two fingers slide inside of her. “Sweets,” she whimpered. She looked down at him, locking eyes for a brief moment. She saw the smirk plastered on his face. Her body spasmed at the feeling of his increasing pace of his fingers moving in and out of her. “Sweet Pea!” She cried out, as the heat between her legs was becoming almost painful.

 

Her phone went off.

 

“Why the actual **FUCK**!” Sweet Pea cursed.

 

Lily moved strands of hair out of her face. “...who is it?”

 

Sweet Pea moved away from her and retrieved her phone from her jeans. “That junkyard guy. He can leave a message. You’re busy now,” he stated, silencing the ringer and setting the phone back on the nightstand. His fingers returned between her legs, rubbing her a bit tougher than he had. “I think someone’s ready...” he teased.

 

Lily’s face turned red. “Shut up!”

 

He smirked down at her as he climbed over her tiny frame. He removed his boxers, tossing them over his shoulders. He spit into his hand and stroked himself a bit before rubbing the tip against her opening trying to get just a bit more moisture before diving in. Lily’s body squirmed at his movements.

 

“Want it?” He asked her, his voice becoming huskier.

 

She moaned. “Yes!”

 

“Yes what?”

 

“Yes please,” she whimpered, attempting to scoot her hips closer to him. “... _daddy_.”

 

Sweet Pea quickly inserted himself into her, letting a low grunting sound escape his throat. He glanced up at her face, watching her head thrashing in pleasure, which in turn made his thrusts only harder. “Fuck, Lily,” he groaned, bringing her legs around his waist to gain a deeper angle. Her arms went around his neck, holding onto him desperately. He could swear her sex drive had gone through the roof in in the last week or so of her pregnancy... he had read on Google most women went one way or the other and he just thanked his lucky stars for this.

 

“Sweets!” Lily cried out, digging her nails into his shoulders.

 

He groaned, increasing his pace again. He dove into her neck, biting the skin. He could feel her body tightening as her climax was edging closer. “Fuck babygirl,” he moaned again.

 

“I’m close...” she whimpered.

 

Her phone went off again.

 

“Who the **_FUCK_**?!” Sweet Pea growled, ripping away from her neck. He ignored the small whine Lily made when he stopped to grab her phone again, but luckily he remained inside of her.

 

Lily’s eyes went wide. “Wait you’re not answering are you?!”

 

Sweet Pea ignored her and began to thrust into her at the pace he had previously done. He moved to cover her mouth with one hand as he slide his thumb across the screen to answer the call. Lily’s muffled moans could still be heard.

 

“What the fuck do you want Jones?!” he yelled into the phone making sure to put the call on speaker.

 

Lily gripped his arm with both hands, trying to pry his hand off her mouth. She was attempted to protest him answering the phone during such an intimate moment...

 

“Lily. I need to talk to her.” Jughead said.

 

“...she’s busy.”

 

“This is important!”

 

“So is what we’re doing!”

 

“What could be more important than making sure we don’t loose our homes!” Jughead shouted at Sweet Pea.

 

Sweet Pea smirked down at his girlfriend and increased his pace, causing Lily to moan louder despite being muffled by his hands. She could almost feel her excitement grow from Jughead hearing her. She let out a small whine, begging him to continue.

 

“Trust me. She’s busy,” he said, licking his lips at the image under him.

 

“Sweet Pea!”

 

“Jughead unless you want to hear her orgasm,” Sweet Pea snapped. “I suggest you hang up and call later!”

 

“Are you?!”

 

Sweet Pea hung up the phone, tossing her phone across the room. He removed his hand from her mouth, increasing his pace again.

 

“Did you have to tell him?!” Lily cried out, half moaning at him.

 

He ignored her again and dove back into her neck, biting the skin. “I can feel you’re close babygirl... come for me.” He growled into her ear.

 

Shuddering, Lily couldn’t take the heat between her thighs any longer. Her body teased as she moaned out his name. She shuddered in pleasure and panted. Sweet Pea grunted as he rode through her orgasm before hitting his own.

 

“Fuck Lily,” he said, collapsing onto her.

 

Lily’s hands went up to stroke his hair. “Did you have to tell Jug?”

 

She could feel the vibrations of his laughter against her skin. “Of course,” he said. “He was interrupting my fun.”

 

“You’re stupid.”

 

“And I love you,” He said, gently.

 

Lily froze. “What?” She asked as if she hadn’t heard him correctly.

 

He raised up and kissed her. “I said I love you,” he whispered. “I was trying to tell you earlier but Jughead called...”

 

Lily grabbed him by the face, kissing him.

 

“I love you too.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Jughead! We just got to the Wyrm! I’ll try to hold off the vote as much as possible!” Lily had just informed Jughead about the phone call between her and her father’s friend, who owned the junkyard. And thanks to Sweet Pea’s antics the previous day, a day later than she hoped.

 

“If Sweet Pea wasn’t-“

 

“Jughead. I promise. I’ll push back on Penny and Tall Boy.” Lily said, her voice going stern. “Go get that stupid head and come back!” She hung up bed phone and stuck it into her serpent jacket pocket. She stormed into the bar and found Penny and Tall Boy trying to convince everyone to vote out Jughead.

 

“PENNY!” Lily snapped.

 

Penny whipped her blonde hair around and smirked at Lily. “Hello Lils... how’s your _dad_?” she asked.

 

Lily immediately moved before Sweet Pea could restrain her and shoved Penny into the bar. “You stupid BITCH!” she yelled back. “You fucking put him there you cow!”

 

“Lily!” Toni yelled, rushing to her side and peeling her off of Penny.

 

Tall Boy scoffed. “Owens... you can’t attack-“

 

“I refuse to recognize this stupid, drug pedaling bitch as one of our own!” Lily screamed. “She put my dad in prison... you talk about wanting blood for blood for Jughead. Where’s my fucking _payback_? Where’s my _retribution_?!”

 

“Prove it!” Penny said, cackling. “You have none.”

 

“You don’t know what I have you hag!”

 

Sweet Pea quickly scooped Lily up and held her back. “Lily... relax.” He whispered.

 

“Listen to **lover** **boy** over there,” Penny spat, grinning at the teenage girl.

 

Lily struggled against Sweet Pea’s grip. “Let go!” She yelled. “Sweets!”

 

“You’re pregnant...” he hissed into her ear.

 

Lily pointed a finger at Penny. “You all vote this hag back in here after everything she’s done to hurt us. Hurt my dad! You all are turning your backs on him!” She shouted.

 

“Prove it,” Penny said, crossing her arms as she took steps toward Lily. A smile curled over her lips as she watched the teenager struggle against Sweet Pea’s hold. “And I’ll vote you out. And you’ll have nothing, _Lily_ _Pad_.”

 

Sweet Pea’s eyes went wide, recognizing the nickname... one he hadn’t heard since Lily’s father was arrested. The nickname Lily’s father had given her. “You didn’t-“

 

“How **DARE** you!” Lily screamed, breaking free from Sweet Pea’s grip. She threw Penny back into the bar. “You don’t have the right to call me that!”

 

Penny only laughed. “Oh Lily,” She said, leaning in close to her ear. Her voice now barely above a whisper. “What do you think your dad said to me before the feds came? He begged nothing happen to his _Lily_ _Pad_.”

 

Lily’s eyes darted up at Penny. “I’ll kill you,” she threatened. “I’ll fucking kill you. Just wait. You won’t be coming back. And I’ll find you. I’ll fuck-“

 

“STOP THE DAMN VOTE!”


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. This isn’t the best Harper I’ve written. It’s more or less just setting up some character dynamics as we get closer to riot night. Hope you enjoy the fluff anyway!

**Chapter** **Twelve**

 

 

“Stop the damn vote!”

 

It was FP.

 

Sweet Pea quickly grabbed Lily around the waist, peeling her off of Penny. He pulled Lily into his chest as she started crying, her anxiety evident in her body language. They watched as Jughead arrived with his father and Betty... the statue’s head in Jughead’s arms.

 

“Thank god,” Lily whispered, peaking out from Sweet Pea’s embrace. His grip around her loosened enough for her to turn around and watch FP throw Tall Boy into a chair.

 

“What were you doing at the dump last week Tall Boy?” FP demanded, sitting behind him.

 

“Oh my god,” Toni said. “Are you kidding me Tall Boy?! You did it?!”

 

Lily’s eyes flickered over to Penny. “And you-“

 

“Lily.” Sweet Pea growled, his grip tightening around her.

 

“You were seen at the dump last week, stashing the head dumbass!” FP roared at Tall Boy. “ **Start**. **Spilling**.”

 

“What’s the _Northsider_ doing here? This is Serpent business,” Tall Boy hissed, nodding his head toward Betty, who remained next to Lily, Sweet Pea and Toni.

 

Lily shot Tall Boy a glare. “Please. She’s one of us compared to you _turncoat_ ,” she snapped.

 

“Why’d you do it!” Jughead demanded.

 

Tall Boy remained silent.

 

“You haven’t answered my son’s question,” FP yelled. “Why’d you do it?!”

 

Everyone stood around listening to Tall Boy explaining how Hiram Lodge had come to him along with Penny Peabody and offered him a deal: frame Jughead and gain the Serpents. By disposing of Jughead, Tall Boy could easily push FP out of power during the chaos while everyone was up in arms about loosing their homes. And along with Penny, trap other Serpents with her constant “favors”.

 

Lily’s mouth fell open. “Are you **INSANE**?!” she screamed. “Did you think we’d all fall in line with you and **PENNY**?!”

 

Tall Boy scoffed at her question. “Anyone who didn’t fall in line... would disappear,” he said. “Including you... _Princess_.”

 

Pointing her finger at him, Lily shook her head. “You just wait,” she threatened. “Until my dad gets out... and he will. And he will kill you.”

 

“Lily...” FP said, calmly to the young Serpent. “I will take care of Tall Boy personally...” He turned to Tall Boy. “You broke Serpent law. You betrayed your own kind.”

 

Jughead stepped forward again, smirking a bit at Tall Boy. “Exile. Strip him of his jacket,” he suggested as punishment.

 

Looking over the crowd of Serpents as he stood up, FP crossed his arms. “All those in favor?” He asked.

 

Every person in the bar raised their hand.

 

FP smirked before letting out a small chuckle. “Looks like we’ve got a long ride ahead of us,” he said to Tall Boy. He forced him up out of the chair. “Now where’s Penny?”

 

Lily looked over to the bar. “She didn’t-“

 

“She’s gone!” Jughead yelled.

 

Toni let out a frustrated sigh. “...not like it matters. We aren’t letting that trash back in,” she said, grabbing Lily by the shoulders in an attempt to calm her. “She’s out. Permanently. She can’t rope us into her games anymore.”

 

Crossing her arms, Lily looked away. “Only if I get to actually hit her now,” she hissed.

 

FP couldn’t help but grin. “For your dad,” He said. “I’ll let it slide if you _accidentally_ rough her up.”

 

Lily smiled back at FP. “Thank god.”

 

“Only after this whole pregnancy is over,” he added.

 

Her mouth fell open, seemingly offended. “Wait-WHAT?”

 

FP waved her off before dragging Tall Boy outside to the parking lot of the Wyrm. The bar grew quiet as the sound of two bikes revved up and drove off into the distance.

 

“So what does this mean for the trailer park, Jughead?” Toni asked.

 

Jughead picked up the statue head. “...we have leverage now.”

 

Lily crossed her arms. “Mail the fucking head to those asshole Lodge’s...”

 

“Lily I’m impressed,” Fangs said, cocking an eyebrow. “You’re _never_ that petty. Not even to Sweet Pea.”

 

“They’re threatening to take my home,” Lily grumbled. “I think I have a right to be a little petty right now!”

 

Sweet Pea chuckled lightly, grabbing his girlfriend by the shoulders. “Alright Princess,” He said. “Let’s play a game of pool. Beating me always cheers you up.”

 

Lily pouted at him before giving in and grabbing one of the pool sticks.

 

“It’s not my fault you suck.”

 

* * *

 

 

“You’re going to what?!”

 

“...chain ourselves to Southside high,” Sweet Pea explained as he slipped on a white t-shirt before slipping out of bed. He grabbed a pair of jeans as well, making sure to slide on the clothing before turning to look at Lily who remained in bed.

 

“They’re going to demolish it,” Lily said, staring at him in disbelief. “Do you guys have a death wish or something?!”

 

Sweet Pea smirked at her. “Jones said it would be bad press if they blew up the building with teenagers attached to it,” he said. “We’ll be fine.”

 

“Why wasn’t I invited?” Lily asked, slipping out of bed, wearing one of Sweet Pea’s flannels. She crossed her arms, staring him down again.

 

He smiled gently. “We sort of agreed that you being pregnant, it was best you weren’t chained up to the school. I didn’t want you to get sick or something,” he said. “Not that I wouldn’t want you there. If you weren’t pregnant... I’d be begging to be chained to you.”

 

“You’re _stupid_...”

 

“Mmm. Love you too baby.”

 

Huffing, Lily changed her clothes before struggling a bit with her jeans. She realized she was starting to show now. She glanced at her stomach in the mirror and frowned a bit. She quickly shoved her Serpent jacket on and forced herself to smile.

 

But, Sweet Pea had already caught the sour look.

 

“If you say one word about being fat, Lils...” he grumbled. “I’ll bend you over my knee and spank you.”

 

Lily smirked at her, grabbing her shoes. “I _might_ like that.”

 

“Ohhh someone has jokes today.”

 

She laughed. “Alright tough guy,” she said. “Go chain yourself up to that god forsaken building. I’ll stop by later with food and coffee. You guys are going to freeze to death...” She made her way over to him and held out his Serpent jacket to him.

 

Sweet Pea leaned over and kissed her. “I love you,” He whispered.

 

“I love you too.”

 

He slid on his jacket after he finished getting dressed. “See ya babe.”

 

“See you later.”

 

Sweet Pea left.

 

Lily shook her head as she grabbed her phone, shooting a quick text to Betty Cooper asking if she would help her bring coffee and food to the Serpents who were protesting. Immediately, Betty responded and said she would be over in the matter of minutes. Heading into the kitchen, Lily sighed, rummaging through the cabinet for a thermos as she started making coffee.

 

“Lily?”

 

Betty walked into Sweet Pea’s trailer.

 

“Sorry. I can’t find the thermos,” Lily said, smiling at Betty. “Sweets makes a mess of this kitchen every time I organize it.”

 

Laughing, Betty set her bag down and helped Lily search through the kitchen. “Found it!” She said, happily. “And I also brought one. Thought it would help to have double the coffee for them.”

 

“Thanks,” Lily replied as the first pot finished brewing. Betty unscrewed the top to the thermos, holding it steady as Lily filled it with coffee.

 

“...how’s the baby?” Betty asked, noticing that Lily’s stomach had grown. “You look great. My sister had twins-“

 

Smiling, Lily screwed the top on the thermos. “Polly, right?” She asked. Nodding, Betty took the thermos and set it on the table. “She was dating Jason Blossom... his kids?”

 

“Yes,” Betty said, sighing. “I know Cheryl can be a bit much, but Jason was extremely nice-“

 

“It doesn’t bother me,” Lily said. “In fact, Toni’s been hanging around Cheryl a lot. She’s... _misunderstood_. Toni told me her home life is a nightmare. I suppose even rich people have shit lives sometimes. Oh. And. The baby’s great, stubborn... but great.”

 

Betty seemed confused. “Stubborn?” She asked as she started making another pot of coffee.

 

Laughing, Lily rinsed out Sweet Pea’s thermos. “I’m about five months now,” she said. “They were hoping to see if they could get a gender but the baby wouldn’t cooperate.”

 

“Ah,” Betty replied, giggling. The coffee pot dinged as Betty grabbed the pot and poured it into the thermos. “We can probably stop at Pop’s and get some burgers for them.” Lily frowned a bit and went to see if she had money to help pay for the food. “No... Lily. I insist I pay. You need to save money.”

 

Lily let out a frustrated sigh. “Betty you don’t have to take pity on me.”

 

Shaking her head, Betty grabbed Lily’s hands and smiled. “It’s not pity,” she assured her. “It’s... what friends do.”

 

“...thank you,” whispered Lily.

 

* * *

 

 

Lily poured out a cup of coffee before handing it over to Sweet Pea as they sat against the old building where they used to attend school. She laid her head against his shoulder as he began sipping on the coffee. “Well how long are you planning to stay here?” She asked.

 

“As long as possible,” Sweet Pea said, grinning at her.

 

Rolling her eyes, Lily poured out another cup of coffee and handed it to Fangs, who was sitting on the other side of her. “Drink... you gotta stay warm,” she said.

 

Fangs slung his arm around her shoulders. “Lils. You’re the best,” he said, laughing. “Even bringing us food.”

 

“I try.” Lily admitted, handing out burgers to the Serpents. She watched as Betty handed the other half coffee and food. “So when does it get scheduled for demolition?”

 

Sweet Pea let out a sigh. “Tomorrow,” he said.

 

She raised up and kissed his cheek. “I’ll be sure to be here then...” she said. “I see FP and the others are making sure no one crosses.”

 

He smirked down at her. “No Serpent stands alone.”

 

Lily ran her fingers through his hair, pushing his curl out of his face. “Try to behave,” Lily said, grinning. She stole a kiss before standing up. “I love you... I got to head to school.”

 

Sweet Pea grabbed her hand and pulled her back down for one more kiss, making her giggle lightly. “Love you too,” He said.

 

“... I’m about to **puke** ,” Fangs stated, making fake gagging noises.

 

“Man,” Sweet Pea said, shoving his friend. “Shut up.”

 

Lily laughed before heading off to the Northside to go to class.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, Lily returned to Southside high after school had finished for the day. She had come along with Toni, Betty and Kevin.

 

“Oh my god,” Lily said as she arrived back at the old high school with Toni in tow, finding a huge crowd of people gathered around. The police had been called as well, trying to convince Jughead and the other Serpents to leave the area. They refused.

 

Linking arms with Toni, they pushed their way to the front of the crowd to stand with the other Serpents as the rain began pouring overhead. She found FP at the front lines with older Serpents, who allowed them through.

 

“Why are you out here?” FP grumbled at Lily.

 

She pouted, “...support!”

 

“She’s too stubborn for her own good.”

 

It was Sweet Pea.

 

Lily scoffed at her boyfriend. “Please. I _told_ you I’d be back after school!” she exclaimed as she went to stand with the other Serpents. “I’m blown away by this turn out. First Veronica gets publicly humiliated at school by being exposed as a criminal like her parents... and now all these Southsiders came out to protest our school getting torn down?”

 

Toni smirked at Lily. “It’s amazing.”

 

Looking out into the crowd, Lily could see the crowd littered with Southsiders, not all Serpents, with signs and yelling chants in support of not letting Southside High be torn down... to be made a prison.

 

“ **SAVE** **OUR** **SCHOOL**!”

 

People began yelling their chant.

 

“...people _actually_ care,” Lily said, smiling.

 

“Hiram tried to buy us by clearing our debts of the trailer park,” Toni explained. “But there’s no way we’re going to lay down and die without a fight.”

 

Lily smirked at her best friend. “No way.”

 

The two girls started joining in on the chant.

 

The crowd parted as a group of Bulldogs came through, led by Archie Andrews. Lily watched as he approached the Serpents chained to the school. Jughead stepped forward and the two exchanged words.

 

“What’s going on?” Toni said.

 

“Hiram sent his _dogs_ to cut us down,” Lily hissed.

 

Archie’s face contorted for a brief moment at the insult before turning his attention back to Jughead, who raised his hands to allow Archie to cut the chains. And then, he did just that. Archie cut the chains on Jughead. The other bulldogs moved to cut the rest of the Serpents away from the building.

 

“BOO!” Lily yelled along with the other Southsiders.

 

Sweet Pea was cut down next and walked toward Lily, throwing his arm around her and making her walk off with him. The couple glanced over their shoulders and glared at Archie, as they noticed he shoved Jughead.

 

Jughead raised his hand and smirked. “It’s okay,” He said, before turning to face Archie again.

 

“God you are so whipped by such a horrible person,” Lily called out to Archie. “I hope she never turns your home into a prison!”

 

“This is just the beginning,” Jughead said.

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you warm enough now?” Lily asked, wrapping another blanket around Sweet Pea.

 

He shook his head. “No.”

 

“There’s no other blankets... and you’ve changed your clothes... took a shower....” Lily listed off, confused as to why he was still cold.

 

He flashed her a smirk. “Cuddle with me.”

 

“Oh my god,” Lily said, crossing her arms. “That’s what you wanted? To cuddle? Then why didn’t you just say?”

 

He merely shrugged in response before sliding off the blanket and opening his arms for her to hug him. Rolling her eyes, she sat down next to him on the couch and laid up against him. She couldn’t help but smile when she felt his arms move around her, bringing the blanket around the two of them.

 

Sweet Pea let out a content sigh. “Much better,” he whispered, pulling her closer. “I didn’t get to sleep with you last night. It was weird.”

 

“I don’t know how you’re even awake right now,” Lily stayed, looking up at him. “I don’t think you slept.”

 

“We took turns,” he admitted. “One group would sleep a couple hours while the other group watched. And then we’d switch.”

 

“I’m sure concrete is super comfortable,” she joked.

 

“Oh yes,” he chuckled. “Does _wonders_ for your back.”

 

Lily brought her hand up to play with his hair, a habit she had seemed to develop when they would be close. “I’m really proud of you,” she murmured to him.

 

“We still lost the school...”

 

Lily brought her hands to cup his face. “You fought for something without resorting to violence. This is the second time you’ve done that,” she said. “I’m really proud of you. You may not think it did anything but do you have any idea how many people probably watched those videos online?”

 

He shook his head. “No idea.”

 

“People love peaceful protests,” Lily said to him, now laying her head on his chest. “And seeing Archie and his Hiram dogs cut you down from saving our old school... Jughead’s about to start a revolution. I hope the Northside is ready.”

 

Sweet Pea smirked at her and kissed the top of her head gently. “You said Archie’s little girlfriend got humiliated today?” He asked.

 

Lily couldn’t help but laugh. “Let me show you,” she said, standing up despite Sweet Pea’s whining. She went to her backpack and pulled out a flyer and handed it to him. “Look at this...”

 

Scoffing, Sweet Pea skimmed over the writing on the flyer. “So she knew about the prison?” He asked.

 

“Seems that way,” Lily replies, shrugging her shoulders. “I know Jughead had mentioned to me he believed Veronica knew more than she let on. But I didn’t think it was to this extent. That Ethel girl started handing these out while she was singing with Josie. It was honestly perfect timing.”

 

Sweet Pea pulled Lily into his chest again as he set the flyer down on the table. “You must be feeling better,” he murmured. “I don’t think you’ve thrown up today and you came by to bring us food and coffee every morning and evening.”

 

Giggling, Lily rested her head against his shoulder. “Morning sickness died way down recently,” she said. “And my mom is finally starting to talk to me... she answered my text messages and a couple of calls.”

 

“Maybe if we ever find out the gender we can actually invite her now... if we have a gender reveal?” He asked.

 

Lily smiled. “I get it. She was disappointed. I was disappointed in myself... but,” she explained. “I think she’s finally coming around to the idea.”

 

“Are you going to move back home then?”

 

Shaking her head, Lily laughed. “No... unless you want me to,” she said. “I got used to sleeping with you now... and it’s hard when you’re not in bed. Last night was terrible.”

 

“I know it’s hard to survive without me.”

 

Lily shot him a glare. “Okay, but no,” she said. “Also Fangs asked me to draw up some designs for the musical he’s in?”

 

“...he’s in the musical?”

 

Lily laughed at Sweet Pea’s expression. “Yes. And don’t you ruin it for him. He told everyone how well I draw and asked if I would draw up some poster ideas,” she said.

 

Shaking his head, Sweet Pea let out a sigh. “I suppose he wants us to go watch it?” He asked.

 

“Of course!”

 

“You’re going to make me go?”

 

“Of course!”

 

He let out another frustrated sigh. “I hate you...”

 

“You love me and Fangs so you’ll go,” Lily said, happily.

 

Sweet Pea leaned down and kissed her lightly. “You are so lucky that I do love you,” he grumbled.

 

“Mmm. I am lucky,” she admitted, kissing him back. “And so are you.”

 

He smirked. “Very.”

 

“So you’re going,” Lily said, happily.

 

“...fine.”


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELP. One more chapter left. And then the epilogue left guys! Hope you enjoy ;) I don’t want to reveal too much right now, unless you’re one of my readers from Tumblr - you may already know what the future holds for this story :p anyway! Enjoy!

**Chapter** **Thirteen**

 

 

“Fangs,” Lily said, rubbing her temples. “What the hell do you mean you’ve been hooking up with a Northsider?”

 

Her friend flashed her a big grin as he sat on the couch next to her. “It’s fine!” He said, happily. “I’ll introduce you and Sweet Pea to her after the musical tomorrow. Maybe we can all double date.”

 

“...a _girl_?” Lily questioned.

 

Fangs looked confused. “Yes,” He said. “A girl.”

 

“Oh,” Lily said, sitting back on the couch. “ _Wow_. Ok.”

 

“What?”

 

Lily quickly shook her head. “Nothing,” she assured him. “Is she nice?”

 

“She used to hook up with one of those bulldogs but said he was boring,” Fangs explained. “Anyway! How’s my god child?” He reached out and started feeling Lily’s growing, pregnant belly.

 

“Punching and kicking all the damn time,” Lily complained. “Especially my bladder. Wait, here...” Lily grabbed Fangs’s hand and guided it a bit lower on her stomach where she felt the baby kicking. “There.”

 

Fangs’s eyes lit up upon feeling the baby moving around. “Sweet Pea felt it yet?” He asked, grinning at her.

 

Giggling, Lily nodded at her friend. “He can’t keep his hands off my stomach now,” she admitted. “He’s always touching, feeling... he’s even talking to the baby now. He went from being scared out of his mind to more excited than me.”

 

Fangs laughed, removing his hand. “Where is he anyway?” he asked.

 

“Running job for FP and Jughead. He should be home in a couple hours,” Lily said, shrugging. “It was a last minute job... so he didn’t have much time to explain. Kissed me and left.”

 

“How’s things with you and your mom?”

 

Lily raked her fingers through her hair. “Better,” she admitted. “We had a long talk about what happened and that we can’t ignore each other forever.”

 

Smiling, Fangs nodded. “That’s really good to hear. I’m glad you two are okay over this,” he said. “Or well as okay as you can get having a baby at seventeen.”

 

“And you sir,” Lily said, turning to face him on the couch. “Didn’t answer my questions. Is that girl nice? Who is it? Do I know her? Where’d you meet?”

 

Fangs let out a small, nervous laugh. “You might,” he murmured as he looked away from her. “Met her through the musical. She’s in it... you can’t tell anyone who it is... she’s sort of got another boyfriend.”

 

“Oh god Fangs **WHY**?”

 

He pouted at her. “Because! She’s a good lay I don’t know. I like spending time with her!” He whined.

 

Lily let out a frustrated sigh. “Who?”

 

“...Midge.”

 

“ **FANGS**!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Can you at least _look_ interested!” Lily hissed at Sweet Pea, as she pulled him into the auditorium. She laced her fingers with his and managed to drag the moaning and groaning giant to a pair of seats. Shaking her head, Lily sat down and Sweet Pea took his place next to her. Lily let go of his hand to tug down the jean shorts she was wearing. Sweet Pea immediately slouched in his chair and placed his hand on her bare knee.

 

“How long is this go on for?” Sweet Pea asked, lulling his head back and making noises of complaints.

 

Lily grabbed his hand on her knee and laced her fingers with his again. “It’s only a couple of hours,” she assured him, bringing their intertwined hands up and kissing the back of his before letting his hand rest on her knee again. “Fangs and Toni will be thrilled we’re here. Besides. I have a big surprise for when we get home.”

 

Sweet Pea gave her a confused look. “...what is it?”

 

She leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek. “A certain baby decided to show themself on the monitor today,” she said, flashing a grin.

 

Sweet Pea’s dark eyes lit up. “You know the gender?”

 

Lily nodded. “I wanted to wait until tonight. Fangs is dying to know what his god child is too,” she said, giggling at his excitement.

 

Rolling his eyes, Sweet Pea kissed her quickly. “Of course Fangs assumes he’s going to be the godfather of the baby,” he joked.

 

The lights in the auditorium began to dim as the crowd of people fell silent, taking their own seats. Lily fiddled with the musical program in her hand, twisting and ripping lightly at the paper. She couldn’t pin point where her anxiety was stemming from, but sitting still was becoming difficult.

 

The Southside Serpents versus the Lodge family was becoming more and more aggressive. More and more real. Scary. Her mother had made threats to move away if things didn’t change. Something... she hadn’t discussed with Sweet Pea. She kept praying things would quiet down... things would improve, right?

 

The music began blaring over the loudspeakers as Alice Cooper appeared on stage. Lily shifted against nervously in her seat. She felt an arm sling over her shoulders.

 

“Relax,” Sweet Pea whispered to her, pulling her into him.

 

Lily smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.

 

“...when we go home. I need to ask you,” she whispered to him.

 

Sweet Pea gave her a confused look. “What’s wrong?”

 

“I wanted to ask if I could maybe move-“

 

“SOMEBODY HELP HER!”

 

It was Cheryl Blossoms’s voice overpowering the music. Everything froze as Lily looked away from Sweet Pea and turned to see the stage. “Oh my god,” Lily screamed, pointing at the horrific sight. Alice’s screams pierced through the auditorium.

 

Midge was murdered.

 

Sweet Pea grabbed Lily’s arm. “We need to go,” he said. “This is insane...”

 

Frowning, Lily grabbed onto Sweet Pea as he quickly led her out of the school and away from the crowds of people rushing out as well. “Let’s get you into the truck. I don’t want these people to hit the baby.” He quickly located the truck and unlocked the door, getting her inside quickly.

 

Lily shut her door and attempted to put her seat belt around her pregnant belly as Sweet Pea hopped into he driver’s side. He took off back toward Sunnyside.

 

“Are you okay?” He asked.

 

She flashed him a smile. “I’m fine.”

 

“What about... the baby?”

 

Lily grabbed his hand. “She’s fine too.”

 

“... _she_?”

 

Nodding, Lily gave his hand a squeeze. “Yes, _she_.”

 

* * *

 

 

“What the FUCK Fangs!” Lily shouted out him, grabbing his arm and pulling him against a building as they walked to school together. They were heading to meet Sweet Pea at the Wyrm before heading to school as he had a job the night before. “What do you mean you were in her dressing room and it’s on video! Oh my god!”

 

Fangs grimaced. “It’s fine,” he grumbled. “I’m going to talk to Jones after school! I didn’t do it!”

 

Lily raked her fingers through her hair. “Thank god,” she whispered. “Just act normal. Don’t tell anyone else. Not even Sweet Pea. The less people that know, the better! God I can’t believe you didn’t tell them you were in there! What were you doing?!”

 

Lily slowly releases Fangs from her grip and he flashed her an embarrassed smile. “Well,” he muttered. “... _stuff_.”

 

“Stuff?”

 

“... _you_ _know_.”

 

“Oh. My. GOD. **FANGS**!”

 

“Keep your voice down!” He yelled at her.

 

Lily struck him in the arm. “Are you stupid?!”

 

Fangs let out a painful groan. “Lily please! It was just a momentary lapse of judgement-“

 

“You could get arrested,” she hissed at him. “For murder!”

 

“Just let me talk to Jones tonight,” he assured her. “I promise it’ll be fine.”

 

Lily let out a frustrated huff as they approached the Whyte Wyrm. Sweet Pea was already waiting outside the bar, swinging his truck keys in his fingers. Lily plastered a smile on her face as she went to greet Sweet Pea with a kiss on the cheek.

 

Sweet Pea smiled back at her, grabbing her hand quickly. “Hey princess,” he said, squeezing her hand.

 

“I missed you,” Lily said, quietly.

 

He chuckled a bit. “Missed you too,” He said, leading her to the truck. “You coming Fangs?” Fangs nodded as he hopped into he bed of the truck. Lily climbed into the passengers side as Sweet Pea started the vehicle and drove them to school.

 

The school day seemed fairly uneventful, apart from rumors and whispers about Midge’s murderer. People speculated the Black Hood was back, which made Lily uneasy. She couldn’t shake the idea of the serial killer returned... when Betty and Archie claimed they had seen him die.

 

Lily walked into the classroom where their Serpent meetings were held. Taking her seat next to Toni, she leaned back in her desk. An uncomfortable expression fell over her face as the baby kicked again.

 

“Baby girl being a pain?” Toni asked, sitting on her desk.

 

Smiling, Lily rubbed her belly and let out a sigh. “You heard?”

 

“Sweet Pea wouldn’t shut up about it last night,” Toni teased. “He’s thrilled. I love you both like a brother and sister. And I’m really happy for you two... but if I see that sonogram _one_ _more_ _time_ from him... I’m going to burn it.”

 

Lily laughed. “I heard he was over the top,” she said. “Fangs told me.”

 

“Of course-“

 

Jughead walked into the classroom and shut the door. “Warbaby called my dad and I... said the Ghoulies are back. Wanting serpent blood,” he explained, leaning back against the desk.

 

Frowning, Lily glanced over to Sweet Pea, who was intently listening to Jughead continue to speak. Great, another thing to add to the list of worries... and possible reasons her mother may force her to leave. Maybe tonight, she could talk to Sweet Pea again about moving in with him.

 

She would honestly feel safer...

 

The door swung open, slamming into the wall.

 

The Bulldogs walked into the classroom.

 

“Which one of you reptiles were screwing Midge Klump?” Reggie demanded as he les the Bulldogs into the room.

 

“What the hell is going on?!” Jughead asked, standing up straight now. “This is a private meeting.”

 

Reggie, of course, ignored Jughead’s question. He, instead, pointed a finger at Sweet Pea. “I’m guessing it was _you_ Sweet Pea!” He snarled.

 

Lily shot an offended look at the jock. “Are you insane?!” She shouted at him.

 

Sweet Pea walked passed Lily and Jughead and squared up to Reggie Mantle. He flashed his trademarked smirk at the jock and shook his head. “You ass,” he hissed. “I didn’t even know Midge.” He chuckled lightly. “But yeah, I get why she wouldn’t want _fleas_ from you mangy, bulldogs!”

 

“Oh god-“ Lily said as the boys rushed each other to try and fight.

 

Reggie managed to shove Sweet Pea back before he could shove him. Lily barely had time to quickly jump up from her desk as to not get hit in the crossfire. Toni wrapped and arm around Lily’s shoulders as a way to shield her from another close call.

 

Sweet Pea happened to notice this and shoved Reggie back. “Do it again Mantle!” He snarled at him. “I dare you to do that again! She’s pregnant you fucker!”

 

“One less scaly reptile to fed. No big deal,” Reggie hissed.

 

They begin fighting. Again.

 

“STAND DOWN SWEET PEA!” Jughead yelled as Fangs pulled him back.

 

Luckily, Archie and Jughead managed to get both groups separated.

 

Lily slapped Sweet Pea’s arm. “Seriously?!”

 

He let out a frustrated sigh, moving his fingers through his hair.

 

“Ridiculous,” Lily growled also shooting a glare toward Fangs.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day during school, a viral video broke out of Fangs being caught in Midge’s dressing room on the night of the musical. Fangs had been arrested. Sweet Pea has forced Lily out of the school early that day, as most of the students began targeting Serpents for “justice for Midge”.

 

“You didn’t need to pull me out of school,” Lily said as the couple walked into the Wyrm.

 

Sweet Pea rolled his eyes, pulling out a seat for Lily. “Sit down. It was getting too rough there for you,” he said, shaking his head. “I can’t let you get hurt.”

 

Reluctantly, Lily sat in the chair. “What are you going to do about Fangs?” She asked, quietly.

 

“I’m going to the station with the others-“

 

“I want to go!”

 

“It’s going to be a madhouse down there when they release Fangs!” Sweet Pea snapped at her. “I refuse to let you go down there and get hurt!”

 

Lily pouted at him. “He needs all of us!”

 

“...he would flip shit if he saw you down there!” he argued. “ _Promise_ me. You will stay put!”

 

Crossing her arms, Lily let out a frustrated sigh. “I- **fine** ,” she grumbled.

 

Sweet Pea leaned over and kissed her gently. “I love you Lils,” he whispered before kissing her again.

 

“...I love you too,” Lily murmured, still upset she wasn’t included in another activity due to her pregnancy. She kissed him back.

 

“I’ll be back to take you home tonight,” he said. “Please stay here. You’ll be safer here until I come back.”

 

A worried look flashed over Lily’s face. “Do...do you think something bad is going to happen?” She asked, looking up at him. “You seem worried.”

 

“Can I be honest?”

 

“Always.”

 

Sweet Pea looked away from her gaze, licking his lips in a nervous fashion. “There’s going to be a riot over his release. We all know he didn’t do it. But the Northside? Fuck, man. They think we’re just animals. I’m worried something bad is going to happen. To Fangs.”

 

Lily jumped up from her seat and touched Sweet Pea’s cheek. “Fangs is going to be fine,” she tried to assure him. “Just stay close to him. Okay?And _you_ be safe too. I would hate you get hurt too.”

 

He couldn’t help but grin down at her. He leaned down and kissed her again. “I always come home Lily. You know that...” he said. He placed his hand over her stomach. “Especially for her.”

 

Her eyes lit up and threw her arms around him. “Bring Fangs back home. I’ll see you soon.”

 

“I’ll see you soon.” Sweet Pea said, smiling.

 

He left.

 

Hours upon hours went back. Lily laid up on one of the couches in the bar as she scrolled through her social media. She tried to look over the Facebook for any sign of news of what was going on... but. Nothing.

 

Lily stood up from the couch, shoving her phone back into her Serpent jacket. She walked over to one of the windows, looking out. The streets of the Southside were unusually quiet. She knew she shouldn’t leave the bar... that Sweet Pea would be furious but...

 

It was killing her.

 

The news silence was making her loose her mind with worry.

 

“Shit-“ she hissed to herself.

 

She quickly made her way outside of the bar, when her phone started blowing up with texts and phone calls. Lily stopped and scrambled to pull her phone back out of her pocket, seeing Toni’s name flashing over the screen.

 

“Toni!” Lily cried out, answering the phone. “What’s going on!”

 

“Fangs!” Toni screamed. “Fangs was _shot_ Lily!”

 

“What?!” Lily screamed back.

 

“He was **shot**! By a Northsider! We tried. We tried to get him out safely! They broke through! Oh my god... Lily!”

 

“...where’s Sweet Pea?” Lily asked, quietly.

 

“He... I don’t know! He was just here!”

 

“...who had the gun Toni?” Lily asked. “Did you see?”

 

Toni was panting on the other line. Her panic was evident. “Sweet Pea said something about Reggie Mantle with a gun... he says he saw it.”

 

Lily frowned. “He’s going to riot at the school... I know it. Toni. I’ll try to-“

 

“No. You need to stay at the bar!” Toni shouted at her through the phone.

 

Lily let out a frustrated huff as she stormed back into the bar that was now filling up with irate Serpents. She tried texting Sweet Pea first in an attempt to reach him. Nothing. She called him over and over. Voicemail.

 

“Pick up the phone!” Lily shouted. She was becoming more and more frustrated. She dialed Jughead’s number, hoping he would at least be helpful. Or know something, ANYTHING.

 

“Lily _please_ tell me you’re safe!” Jughead yelled into the phone.

 

“I’m fine,” Lily said, relieved he at least answered. “Where’s Sweet Pea?! He won’t answer me and Toni said Fangs got shot!”

 

“I’m bringing him back now,” Jughead said. “He’s here. With me.”

 

She could hear Sweet Pea’s string of curse words bellowing the the background now. It may have been vulgar, but his words, his voice brought her so much relief. He was safe. He was coming back.

 

In one piece.

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you _kidding_ me?!” Lily shouted at Jughead.

 

Jughead let out a huff of air. “Listen-“

 

“You just want to hand over Sunnyside - **OUR** **HOME** \- over _Penny_ and the _Ghoulies_?!” Toni shouted.

 

“A rumble with the Ghoulies right now?!” Jughead yelled back. “It’s suicide!”

 

“It’s better than a coward’s death!” Sweet Pea roared, jumping into the conversation.

 

“We’d be **HOMELESS**!” Lily screamed. “Where do I go then?! Where!?”

 

FP Jones walked into the bar. His face was sullen... sad. “I just got off the phone with the sheriff,” he said, interrupting the argument. “Fangs... he didn’t make it.”

 

Lily’s eyes flew open. “W-What?!” She croaked. Immediately, she turned to Sweet Pea and rushed to his side. His dark eyes fell to the floor as if the news wasn’t real. She touched his cheek gingerly. “Sweets?” she whispered, keeping her voice as gentle as possible. “Look at me.”

 

His eyes slowly met hers. She watched fear and pain filling his eyes. A look she had grown accustomed to... one he only really let her see. Lily wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him into a hug. It was a pathetic attempt to comfort him. “...he’s gone,” Sweet Pea repeated, his voice shaking.

 

“I know,” Lily replied, feeling his head fall to lay against them top of her head, despite their massive height difference. Her hands moved up and down his back. “I know...”

 

“We will mourn him,” FP said, breaking the silence. “But it sounds like we need to put this up for a vote.”

 

Lily pulled away from Sweet Pea just enough to turn and look at FP. She felt the weight of Sweet Pea disappear from the top of her head, and his arm sling around her shoulders.

 

“All those in favor of not fighting the Ghoulies,” FP said, watching Jughead turn away from the group in disappointment. “And all those in favor of giving them hell on the battlefield?”

 

Everyone in the bar raised their hand, except Jughead.

 

* * *

 

 

“Mom. MOM!” Lily yelled into her phone. “Slow down! What the he’ll are you talking about!”

 

“The trailer park!” Her mother cried out. “They’re setting it on **fire**!”

 

Lily’s eyes went wide. “Oh my god! Mom I’ll be there soon! I’m just at the Wyrm!”

 

“Sweet Pea’s dad managed to warn me and get me out with some of our stuff,” her mother sobbed. “I-I don’t know what to do!”

 

“Mom. It’s okay,” Lily said, quietly. “I’ll meet you soon.”

 

Lily hung up the phone with her mother and quickly took off into the streets of Southside, even during all these fights and riots. Her pregnancy made it difficult to move quickly but once she made her way to the trailer park...

 

“Oh my god,” Lily whimpered out, seeing the trailers all ablaze.

 

“Lily!”

 

It was her mother.

 

Lily threw her arms around her. “Oh my god,” she said. “This is horrible!”

 

Her mother frowned. “Our home... its gone,” she sobbed. “What are we supposed to do!”

 

Lily took one of the bags her mother was clutching in her hands. “What were you able to grab?” She asked.

 

“Clothes. Pictures. Money,” her mother explained. “And important papers. Like your birth certificate and stuff... I didn’t grab a lot of clothes. I don’t even know if any of these will match. Sweet Pea’s dad came an hour before those animals did and said I had to hurry...”

 

Lily gave her mother a confused look. “That must mean they lost the fight... and he came to warn you,” she whispered. Her mind instantly shifted to Sweet Pea and whether or not he was okay now. “First Fangs died...” Lily whimpered. “Jughead’s barely hanging on at the hospital. Everyone else is fighting the other Ghoulies!”

 

Her mother held onto her tightly. “...this is why,” she said to her, stroking her daughter’s hair. “I had mentioned about is moving. Leaving. Going to Toledo.”

 

“...with Gladys?” Lily asked.

 

Her mother nodded.

 

“Mom what about Sweet Pea?” Lily asked, her eyes brimming with tears again. “I’m going to have his child... he needs to be around!”

 

Her mother sighed. “I know this is difficult...” she said. “You need think about the safety of your baby. He can always come with us too... or you can come back. Once things settle-“

 

Lily felt tears fall from her eyes. “Mom...”

 

“Just think about it.”

 

“Let’s just go to the Wyrm. We’ll have shelter there...”

 

“Alright Lily,” her mother said, quietly. “Let’s go.”


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Last chapter! There will be an epilogue! That should go up soon! Within the next couple of days. Also. Trigger warning. There is a sex scene later in this chapter and also be aware I used the first half of the song “Young God” by Halsey in this chapter as those lyrics always had meaning to this couple for me. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter** **Fourteen**

 

 _He_ _says_ , " _Ooh_ , **_baby_ _girl_** , _you_ _know_ _we're_ _gonna_ _be_ **_legends_**

 _I'm_ _a_ **_king_** _and_ _you're_ _a_ **_queen_** _and_ _we_ _will_ _stumble_ _through_ _**heaven**_

 

 

“Everything’s gone!”

 

Sweet Pea threw his arms around his sobbing girlfriend. She buried her face into his chest almost screaming at the fact her trailer, her home, had burnt down thanks to The Ghoulies. He felt her legs beginning to give out and he quickly tightened his grip around her.

 

“Lily,” he whispered. “Shhh.”

 

He lowered her to the floor of the Wyrm, still keeping her in his embrace. Her body was shaking in fear. Her anxiety was evident. He was able to gently let her go to better kneel down next to her. “Lily. Look at me. Breathe with me,” he said, keeping his voice and his breathing even.

 

He grabbed her hands, placing her palms on his shoulders so she could feel his breathing. The rise and fall of his shoulders, slow and rhythmic. “Look at me. _Breathe_.” He told her again.

 

Lily’s wide eyed expression finally met his. Her hands were still trembling. It has been months since she had last experienced a panic attack of this severity. She forced herself to watch his body, his chest rising and falling with each breath. Her hands, still resting on his shoulders, feeling each breath.

 

“In.” Sweet Pea instructed as they both took in a deep breath together. “Out.” They exhaled together. “I’m right here Lily. I’ll always be right here.”

 

He continued to talk her through the lapse of anxiety until Lily was left with her own thoughts... exhausted from the racing, negativity that had over taken her mind. He hooked a finger under her chin, making her look up to meet his eyes. “Are you okay?” He asked, gently.

 

She gave him a slow nod. “I’m... okay.”

 

“I’ll be right back okay?”

 

“Where?”

 

Sweet Pea gave her a smile. “I won’t be long okay? I’m going to get you a blanket,” he whispered as he stood up and disappeared into another room of the bar.

 

Lily watched the Serpents filling the bar, most of them have been displaced due to the Ghoulies burning down their homes. FP was nowhere to be found... was this the end? She looked up to see her mother speaking with some of her dad’s friends. She noticed her mother motion toward her. She wondered what they were talking about...

 

“Here,” Sweet Pea said, wrapping a blanket around her before pulling her against his body. “Rest okay? We can’t let the baby be more stressed than she already probably is.”

 

Laying her exhausted head on his shoulder, Lily pulled the blanket tightly around her body. She got lost in his scent. Leather mixed with his cologne. It was almost a calming, welcoming scent... slowing her mind almost to a halt. “Sweets,” she murmured.

 

“Rest Princess,” he replied.

 

“No... I need to tell you,” she said, quietly, her eyes growing heavy.

 

He smiled down at her, brushing hair out of her face. “What is it?”

 

“...can we name her Daisy?”

 

Sweet Pea chuckled lightly. “I would love that name.”

 

“I’m sleepy,” Lily admitted, letting a yawn escape her throat.

 

His hand came up to twirly the blonde, natural curls in her hair. “Sleep,” He said, simply. “I’ll be right here when you wake up.” He watched Lily close her eyes.

 

“I love you Sweet Pea.”

 

Lily smiled, nuzzling against the tattoo on his neck.

 

“I love you too, Lily.”

 

_If there's a **light**  at the **end** , it's just the **sun** in your **eyes**_

_I know you wanna go to **heaven** , but you're human **tonight**_

 

“Lily?”

 

Her body stirred slightly, feeling someone’s hand shaking her tired body.

 

“Lily!”

 

Her eyes snapped open as she found her mother crouching next to her sleeping body. Confused, Lily raised up from the floor, wondering just where Sweet Pea had run off to when he had promised to stay with her. She let out a small yawn.

 

“Mom,” Lily yawned. “What?”

 

“I need you to make sure your stuff is packed up and ready to go,” her mother said, her voice barely above a whisper.

 

Lily’s eyes went wide. “What, why?”

 

“We’re going to Toledo. _Tonight_. End of discussion.”

 

She felt her breath catch in her throat as if she couldn’t breathe anymore. “Mom,” She croaked, fighting back the urge to scream. “I didn’t even get a chance to-“

 

Her mother shook her head. “You’re my daughter and I’ve already spoken to your father. We need to get you out now,” she said, sharply. “With the baby. Riverdale is no longer safe for us... for you. He called in one of his favors Gladys owes him... she’s offered us a place.”

 

“You called... daddy?” Lily whimpered out. It must be getting worse out on the streets if her mother called her father. Her eyes fell to the floor. “...do I have time to say goodbye to Sweet Pea?” She asked, her voice almost shaking now.

 

“I told him you weren’t going to school today after what happened last night. He wanted you to sleep as well,” her mother said. “We won’t leave until tonight... his dad is taking us.”

 

Lily stood up with her mother’s help. “Let me tell him,” Lily said, walking to her bag and repacking some of the belongings she had taken out the night before. She began going over the conversation in her head and each time... She felt more and more disgusted with herself. “I want to tell him. We have things we have to talk about.”

 

Her mother gave her a sympathetic look. “He isn’t going to leave,” she said.

 

“Don’t you think I’m **aware**!” Lily shouted at her mother. Tears pricked at her eyes again. Gripping her bag, she let out a shaker breath in an attempt to settle her nerves. She mentally told her to keep the mantra Sweet Pea has always told her.

 

 **Breathe**. Just **breathe**.

 

Tears slid down her cheeks realizing she had said something similar to him the night he had confessed his feeling for her. She could see her mother’s argument, that Riverdale was becoming unsafe for her to safely birth and raise this baby here, but what kind of monster would it make her for ripping away Sweet Pea’s right to his child?

 

She raked stray strands of hair out of her face, tuning out the dull roar of the bar. So many displaced people trying to find refuge here.. so many people affected by the fires. So many people already fleeing...

 

Lily pulled out her sketchbook from her duffle bag and flipped through the pages. Since transferring to a school with an actual art program, Lily’s talents were growing. Improving. She had almost forgotten how therapeutic drawing was for her. She grabbed one of her sketching pencil and went to sit back down against the wall.

 

She began sketching. She sketched a picture of the forest near to the quarry, along with the water. A place she really adored. A place that was special to her now. A place that was near and dear to her and him.

 

The place they confessed.

 

Tear began forming again at the corners of her green eyes. She forced herself to force the tears back or brush them away in fear of ruining this perfect drawing.

 

“It has to be perfect for him,” she said mostly to herself.

 

Once she was happy with her sketch, she ripped the drawing out of her sketchbook. She flipped over the page and began scribbling a letter. This time... she couldn’t stop the tears. Tears began staining the paper, smudging letters here and there. Explaining the reason her mother was forcing her to leave, and how much she hates herself for having to listen. She begins to explain how much she loves him and their child already... and that she would come back. Soon.

 

That she _vowed_.

 

She refused to keep Sweet Pea away from his daughter, no matter what the reason. He deserved to be in her life... and their daughter deserved to have her father as well. Lily, of all people, knew how special a father/daughter relationship was growing up.

 

Lily paused, reaching the end of her letter. Had she said enough? Would he understand? Would he still love her? She signed her name st the very bottom and scribbled one last note at the very bottom of the page before folding it up into a nice rectangle.

 

Standing up, Lily made her way out of the bar and outside, where she found Sweet Pea’s truck. It seemed he had taken his motorcycle to school today as the weather was starting to get nicer again. She broke into the truck, a trick he had ultimately showed her, and his the paper in the sun visor. She locked the truck before shutting the door.

 

“Im so sorry,” she murmured.

 

“Lils?”

 

It was Sweet Pea.

 

_She And I've been **sitting** at the **bottom** of a **swimming** **pool**_

_For a **while** now, **drowning** my **thoughts** out with the **sounds**_

 

Lily flashed him a smile. “Pea,” She said, rushing at him with a hug.

 

Confused, Sweet Pea wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into him. “No nickname?” He joked. “What were you doing in my truck?”

 

“Just looking for something I thought I dropped.”

 

“Careful running. You’re too far along. I can’t have you falling,” he teased.

 

She laughed. “Can we go for a drive?” she asked.

 

“Of course,” he said. “Where to?”

 

“Quarry.”

 

He walked to his truck and unlocked it. He went to the passengers side and opened the door for her. “Let’s go,” He said, grinning at her.

 

Lily walked to the other side of the truck and reached up and touched his face. She studied his eyes. His eyes. Her favorite feature. She was afraid if she didn’t look into them long enough, she would forget...

 

“Lily? Are you okay?”

 

She pulled her hand away quickly. “I-I’m fine. Sorry!” She exclaimed, her voice quivering for just a moment. She climbed into the passenger seat as he shut her door. She watched his tail frame move around the front of the truck and climb into the driver’s side.

 

And soon, they were on their way to the quarry.

 

She found herself staring at him again, studying his body, hair hair, his profile, trying to imprint in her mind forever. Her eyes roved over his arms, over the muscles in his forearms as he gripped the steering wheel. She found herself wondering if she stared at the lines of his body long enough... could she draw him over and over from memory?

 

“Lily? You’re staring,” he joked.

 

Her cheeks flushed as she jerked away. “Sorry.”

 

“Is everything okay?” He asked, his voice cutting into her core.

 

Shaking her head, she forced a smile. “Everything is fine Pea.”

 

“There you go. _No_ _nickname_ ,” he said, his eyes flickering toward her. “Are you mad at me? Your mom made me go to school and leave you-”

 

“Oh god no!” Lily said. “I’m sorry Sweets. I just have a lot on my mind.”

 

Sweet Pea flashed her a smile. Her gaze lingered on his lips, studying the curvature, and the lines around his eyes... as if his eyes were also smiling. He was honestly something beautiful to draw and she was cursing herself for not drawing him sooner.

 

“I love you,” Sweet Pea said, pulling her out of her gaze. “And we’ll figure this all out. Daisy will be happy. I promise.”

 

Her heart ached. His words were so pure.

 

“I love you too Sweet Pea,” she said, her voice strained.

 

He stopped the truck, parking in the gravel.

 

Lily followed suit and hopped down from be truck. She pulled her Serpent jacket closer to her body as she walked to the back to meet him. He pulledher hand free, lacing fingers with hers.

 

The couple walked along the edge of the water. She watched him toss rocks into the water, making silly jokes toward her... making her laugh, making her happy. His hands on her stomach whenever she felt the baby move. She watched his eyes light up and she wanted nothing more than to die. Right there.

 

He slung his arm around her shoulders as they headed back to his truck. Then afternoon light was beginning to fade into evening, and Lily knew she was loosing more and more time.

 

Sweet Pea laid out a blanket on the bed of his truck for the two. He helped her up before climbing into the bed as well. Lily leaned back against the truck. “Something’s wrong,” He said to her. “Tell me.”

 

She froze. How was it so easy for him to read her?

 

“Lily you can tell me anything,” he said, sitting down next to her. “Tell me.”

 

Every ounce of strength in Lily’s psyche has begun to fade at those very words. “...you’ll hate me.”

 

Sweet Pea shook his head. “I could never.”

 

Turning to face him, Lily buried her face into his shoulder and began sobbing. “She’s making me leave. They’re making me leave!” she screamed. “They’re making me leave!”

 

“Who is?” Sweet Pea asked, gently. “What are you talking about?”

 

“My mom. My dad. They’re making me go to Toledo!” cried Lily, holding onto him tighter. “I-I can’t leave you! We have a baby!”

 

His eyes went wide as he looked down at his hysterical girlfriend. “Why?”

 

“Sunnyside being burned to the ground... Serpents loosing what’s left of our part of Southside. The Ghoulies running rampant, attacking everyone... the police and the Lodge family destroying our very way of life. My dad called in a favor to Gladys Jones. She owes him a favor... she’s willing to take us in for the time being,” Lily explained, her voice straining again.

 

“...when?”

 

“Tonight.” Her heart ached as she pulled away from him and looked up into his chocolate colored eyes. It was as if she had crushed his soul. Her lip quivered. “I-I can’t do this without you,” she cried. “Sweet Pea... I-“

 

He kissed her quickly, silencing her cries. She whimpered into the kiss before he pulled away. He kissed her forehead before resting his chin on the top of her head.

 

“ _Promise_ me,” He said. “That you’ll come back.”

 

“...I promise.”

 

_But do you **feel** like a **young** **god**?_

_You know the **two** **of** **us** are just **young** **gods**_

 

His lips clashed into hers again before pulling her into his lap. She allowed her legs to shift so she easily straddled his hips. Even at six months, Lily was thankful she didn’t show all that much. She always chalked it up as her being young, too young, having children.

 

She felt Sweet Pea pull away from her mouth. His hands moved to slide off her jacket, before removing his Serpent vest. He smiled at her, trying not to show the hurt in his heart as he slid off her top, revealing her bra.

 

They would at least make the most of the last few hours they had together.

 

Lily moved to unbutton his flannel top before sliding it off of his body. She moved to kiss him against, letting her tongue drag across his lower lip. She felt him groan against her lips, opening his mouth for her. His hands slide over her bra, squeezing her breasts gently through the fabric as their tongues fought for dominance in that kiss.

 

He pulled back, wiping his mouth a bit. He slipped off the white shirt he had worn under his flannel too. His hands moved to pull her back into another deep kiss as his hands drug down her back and to then clasp of her bra. Fiddling with the fabric for a few moments, he managed to undo it and slide it down her arms.

 

Lily let out a soft moan as his lips moved down her jawline and to her throat. Her hands trailed down the ripples of muscles on his chest until reaching his jeans. She whimpered at his teeth biting her skin, focusing her mind on trying to undo his belt and jeans. She shuddered at his sucking on her skin, knowing he was leaving bruises on her on purpose this time.

 

“You’re mine,” he growled. Lily felt her heart catch in her throat at the tone he was using with her. It sent shivers down her body and the throbbing between her legs, longing for him already. She managed to undo his belt and his jeans, sliding the clothing down just enough to reveal his boxers.

 

Sweet Pea looked up at her with lustful eyes. His arms wrapping around her waist, squeezing her tightly. She felt one of his hands slip to her butt, squeezing lightly. And despite her best efforts, she let out a small moan. He smirked at her before diving into her neck again to leave more love bites.

 

“Sweets,” she whimpered out, not sure how long she could stand the heat rising at her core. She started to undo her own shorts, and pulling away from him so she could remove the clothing properly. Another smirk curled over his lips as his hands moved from her waist to her hips. His thumb drawing circles over her Serpent tattoo that was hidden part way by her underwear.

 

Lily shuddered again under his touch. She brought her hands to move through his hair. He let out a content sigh. “I love you Sweet Pea,” she murmured to him.

 

“I love you too, Lily,” he whispered. His eyes locked with hers for a moment.

 

_You know the **two** **of** **us** are just **young** **gods**  _

_And we'll be **flying** through the **streets** with the people **underneath**_

 

Lily held his face gently before pulling him into another passionate kiss. A small moan escaped her throat as his fingers hooked around the elastic of her underwear, sliding the fabric off of her legs. She adjusted her position long enough for him to remove her panties. Her mouth moves along his jawline and fell to his tattoo on his throat.

 

Smirking, Lily felt him shudder under her as her lips brushed over the inked skin. Her tongue drug across the pulse point on his tattoo, causing him to let out an intense moan of pleasure. Her hands moved across his chest again, studying each line of defined muscle for her memory, until she reached the band of his boxers.

 

She bit down on the skin of his tattoo as she pushed his boxers off of his hip. He nearly bucked his hips into hers, giving her just enough room to move his clothing down to expose him. Her hand brushed over his length, causing another pleasurable moan to escape from his lips.

 

“ _Fuck_ Lily,” he groaned, nearly begging her to do something. Anything.

 

Lily raised up, grabbing his length again before she moved over him. She lowered herself onto him, letting out a whimper of pleasure. Sweet Pea’s hands immediately went to grasp onto her hips unable to stop himself from bucking into her a few times.

 

Her hands came up to rest on his shoulders as a means to steady her body as she began to move her hips up and down on him. Moaning, his hips came to meet each one of her movements, earning equal moans from Lily’s throat.

 

“Pea,” she whimpered, moving to rest her forehead against his shoulder as she desperately held onto his body with each increasing pace. “Sweet Pea...”

 

“Fuck,” he groaned into her ear, thrusting up into her faster. “Lily...”

 

She could feel the heat building up between her thighs as she wasn’t sure just how much longer she could hold out now. She buried her face into his neck, taking in his scent as her moans grew louder and louder. And with every one of her moans, his pace grew faster and faster.

 

“Sweets!” She cried out, her walls tightening around him as she couldn’t hold back her pleasure anymore. Her body shivered with ecstasy as she hit her high.

 

Sweet Pea grunted in response and continue to ride through her high, enjoying the sensation of her body so tense around his until he finally released inside of her. He laid back against the truck, panting heavily. “ _Fuck_ baby...”

 

Lily nuzzled against his neck, holding onto him as if for dear life. “I’m scared to let go,” she admitted, her voice trembling. “I don’t want to leave...”

 

“It’s temporary,” he said, his arms going around her waist. “Let’s get dressed...”

 

_And they're running, running, **running**_

 

The drive back to the Wyrm was silent. Night had fallen over the town of Riverdale and the couple sitting in the truck knew... they only had minutes left with one another.

 

He parked the truck.

 

“Lily-“ He said, turning to her. “Remember I love you.”

 

She gave him a sad smile. “If you ever forget how much I love you,” She whispered. “I left you a letter in here to remind you...” She looked out into the parking lot and saw her mother packing belongings into his father’s car.

 

“He’s taking you?” asked Sweet Pea.

 

Lily could only nod a response. She opened the truck door and hopped down onto the pavement. She walked over to his side of the truck as he climbed out. Instantly, he pulled her into his arms. She took in his scent again, memorizing the smell of leather and cologne.

 

“Wait for me,” she whispered.

 

“ _Always_.”

 

“I’ll be back soon,” she said. “I **promise**.”

 

His grip around her tighten when he felt her try to pull away. “Not yet,” he pleaded. “Not yet.”

 

Burying her face into his chest, Lily felt tears falling down her face and no doubt soaking into his shirt. “I don’t want to leave,” she whimpered into his chest. “I can’t do this on my own. How... I...”

 

“Text me when you get there, okay?” He said, planting a kiss on the top of her head. “Send me pictures. Everything. I want to hear from you everyday.”

 

“You swear you’ll wait for me?” She asked, pulling away just enough to look up at him again. Her green eyes filled with worry he would one day forget all about her.

 

Sweet Pea smiled down at her, kissing her forehead. “I will always wait for you,” he said. “You and her.” His hand moved to brush over her stomach. “Let her know that I love her too. Please make sure Daisy knows...”

 

Lily kissed him. “I’ll tell her every day that we did this to protect her. Because you love her. Because I love her,” Lily said to him. “She will know what a wonderful guy you are. Until I can get back. And I will.”

 

_But do you **feel** like a **young** **god**?_

_You know the **two** **of** **us** are just **young** **gods**_

 

“Lillian!”

 

It was her mother.

 

Lily’s body shuddered at the realization that she was actually going to have to let go. “No... not yet,” she cried. “Not yet!”

 

Sweet Pea pushes her back gently. “Lily. I love you,” He said, planting a kiss on her lips. “Go to your mother.”

 

Lily latched back onto Sweet Pea almost screaming in protest now. “I-I can’t!” She screamed, her body visibly shaking.

 

“Lily. You have to,” he said.

 

“LILY!” Her mother yelled again.

 

She shook her head, begging for Sweet Pea to hold onto her a bit longer. Instead, she felt him sweep her off her feet and carry her to the car. “Just breathe,” he whispered to her. “We’ll be together again soon.”

 

“Don’t let go!”

 

“I have to,” Sweet Pea Said, setting her into the car. “It’s not forever.” He leaned over into the car and kissed her one last time. A long kiss, to remind her just how much he actually adored her. “Go. Be safe. I love you.” He shut the car door and walked away, unable to watch Lily continue to protest and scream from inside the car.

 

“No!” Lily screamed again as her mother got into the car along with Sweet Pea’s father as they drove off. “...please...”

 

“Lily. I’m so sorry dear,” her mother said, frowning.

 

She was silent as she stared out the window at the ever changing scenery. Instead of speaking, Lily reached into her bag and pulled out her sketchbook again. She flipped to an empty page and began sketching. She pulled from her memory each line and curve of his eyes.

 

She slowly sketched in each line around his eyes when he would smile, making his eyes smile. She slowly began darkening lines and adding shading to add depth to the pupils.

 

“What are you drawing?” Her mother asked.

 

“Eyes.” Lily answered, still focused on filling in the eyebrows now. She began to over exaggerate the darkness of singular hairs along the brows. She let out a small exhale of breath, her nerves settling down with her focus on this drawing instead of the fact she had just left Sweet Pea back in Riverdale. “His eyes were always my favorite feature,” Lily said, quietly. “I always wanted to draw them.”

 

“Who’s eyes?” Her mother asked.

 

Lily looked up and gave a small smile. “Sweet Pea’s, of course,” she replied. She looked back down to her fought sketch and outline so far. She began erasing small mistakes here and there and making sure to darken lines for more detail. “I wish I had colored pencils. I loved the color of his eyes too...”

 

Falling silent again, Lily studied the sketch of Sweet Pea’s eyes. She felt a knot forming in her chest. She felt as though it was becoming more and more difficult to breathe. “Oh my god,” she whispered. Closing her eyes,she began recalling Sweet Pea from memory. His breathing, his chest rising and falling, his voice.

 

 _In_.

 

 _Out_.

 

Just **breathe**.

 

“I’ll be back soon...”

 

_And we'll be **flying** through the **streets** with the **people** **underneath**_

 

Sweet Pea watched until the car disappeared into the distance. His heart growing heavier. He wasn’t sure if this was the best decision for him, but he knew it was the best decision for her. For their daughter. At least until, Riverdale became safer for the Serpents...

 

He let out a small sigh, leaning up against the wall of the Wyrm. He had to keep reminding himself that she would come back. He would see their daughter one day. This was best for now, especially with Penny and Malachi teaming up and causing havoc all over the Southside.

 

“Hell,” Sweet Pea grumbled to himself. “What they did to Toni and Jones alone was ridiculous... she’ll be safe in Toledo until I can figure this out.”

 

Then hey did he feel so empty. So lost. His heart ached. A piece of him had been ripped away. Ripped away...

 

He made his way to his truck and got into the driver’s side. He reached up and pulled down the sun visor and a paper fell into his lap. He chuckled lightly, recognizing the paper from Lily’s sketchbook. He unfolded the paper out of the neatly done rectangles and looked over the beautiful picture she had sketched out.

 

It was the quarry.

 

“Her favorite place,” he joked.

 

He knew the place well. Where they had fought months prior over a comment Fangs had made. Where he had confessed his real feeling for her... where he had just made love to her before her departure. “Lily,” he whispered. “You were always talented...” He flipped the paper over and his eyes grew wider upon seeing a handwritten letter. So this is what she had meant when she mentioned a letter detailing how much she loved him.

 

_Dear Sweet Pea,_

 

_My heart feels as though it’s breaking into pieces. I don’t have much time with you left in this town. I worry you will hate me for leaving, please know it wasn’t exactly my choice. I’m sure I’ll explain everything in a blubbering mess, but my father agreed along with my mother that staying in Riverdale is unsafe for me and our unborn child._

 

_Please know, I will come back. For you. For us. For our family. I can’t imagine being anywhere without you. I can’t imagine raising this baby without you. You had suck by me during this whole pregnancy, despite a rocky beginning. And I still apologize for that, for not being honest with you._

 

_If you ever forget how much I love you, please reread this letter. You have become my everything. You are my rock. My everything now. I wouldn’t have made it this far without you. You were there for me when my father was sent to prison. I love you Sweet Pea. More than anything, anyone._

 

_I know this is going to be hard for you as well. Please remember, I love you. I love everything about you. I love the lines that form by your eyes when you actually smile or laugh. I love the sound of your voice when you first wake up in the morning. I love the feeling of you hands over my skin when you hold me close. I love the way your lips curl upward when you smile. I love the details on you body and I’m kicking myself for never drawing you._

 

_I love you Sweet Pea. **Always**._

 

_Forever yours,_

 

_Lily Owens_

 

_P.S. Please remember, just **breathe**._

 

Sweet Pea felt tears tugging at his dry eyes as he folded up the letter. He found himself rereading the letter over and over and found himself finding small stains in her words. He swallowed hard at the realization that she had cried while writing this letter to him.

 

He slowly folded the letter backup and carefully stuck it back into his sun visor, taking a deep breath. She was right, he had to keep breathing. Stay calm. She would come back one day. They would raise Daisy happily once everything became safer... and perhaps Sweet Pea could use this time away from her to make a safe environment for the both of them to live in...

 

He walked back into the bar and found Jughead had returned.

 

“The Northside has offered us asylum,” Jughead explained. “Pack light. We leave _soon_.”

 

_And they're running, running, **running** **again**_


	15. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed my first ever riverdale and Sweet Pea story. I’m in the process of making a sequel already! ;) especially with how the epilogue ends! Thanks guys!!!

**Epilogue**

 

“You actually made it!” Toni slung her arms around Lily as she walked into Cheryl’s home. Laughter escaped from Lily’s throat before she set he baby carrier down to hug her best friend back. “Toni,” She said, happily. “I’ve missed you so much!”

 

“I can’t believe it’s been four months since I last saw you,” Toni mused as her eyes fell to the tiny newborn tucked away in the carrier. “Oh my god! She’s precious! Can I?”

 

“Of course,” Lily said, reaching into the carrier and picking up the newborn. “Daisy, this is your Aunt Toni, Mama’s best friend.” She gently handed the baby to Toni, who cradled the newborn with such care.

 

“Look at that hair!” Toni said, cooing at the baby. “Someone has her daddy’s hair.”

 

Lily froze at the mention of Sweet Pea. “Will he be coming?”

 

Toni nodded. “I know things are weird between you two,” she said, timidly. “But Cheryl insisted we invited everyone including all the Serpents.”

 

“He needs to see her... I’ll survive.”

 

Four months had passed since Lily was forced to leave Riverdale with her mother. Four months since she had last seen Sweet Pea. Things had become quite rocky between the couple to where Lily almost questioned if they were a couple anymore. They hadn’t spoken since Lily gave birth... but even before their interactions were becoming less and less. Perhaps, she was _childish_ to believe she could trust another teenager to wait for her?

 

“Lily!” Cheryl squealed, rushing to the foyer of her mansion. “You look _amazing_. Can’t even tell you had a baby!”

 

Lily flashed a small smile. “Trust **me** ,” she admitted. “If I took this shirt off you could tell with all the stretch marks. I was literally all baby.”

 

Cheryl grabbed Lily’s hand. “Come along! Everyone’s out by the pool. You can sit with us and that adorable little muffin you have!” She said, smiling from ear to ear.

 

The three girls headed to the poolside and Lily looked out to see many people that had had known from the Northside and her fellow Serpents. Cheryl lead the way to set of chairs and Lily took her seat. She smoothed out her shorts as Toni sat next to her, still holding onto Daisy. Lily’s eyes scanned over the crowd. “Oh god,” Lily whispered, her spine stiffening.

 

It was **Sweet** **Pea**.

 

Her eyes watched his movements as he made his way across the backyard and toward the pool. She found herself letting her gaze linger on his lips before shaking her head furiously. God, what if he had seen her staring. “You two should _talk_ ,” Toni suggested. “We can watch Daisy.”

 

Smiling, Lily silently agreed and stood up from her lounge chair and slowly made her way around the pool. God, what could she say? She was beginning to feel anxiety building up in her chest as she grew closer to him. She watched him sit down at the pool, letting his legs wade in the water. Was that Josie next to him? She was within a few feet of him and opened her mouth to call out his name.

 

Her heart stopped.

 

He was locking lips with _Josie_.

 

Immediately, Lily backed down and turned on her heel to leave, working this out was pointless now.

 

“Lily?” Fangs said. “LILY!”

 

This was a bad idea, she thought, wishing he hadn’t said her name so loudly. She froze as he threw his arms around her. Her arms slowly came up to return the hug as she looked over his shoulder. Sweet Pea was staring at her. “Fangs. I need to leave,” Lily said, quickly. “Daisy-“

 

“Sweet Pea!” Fangs yelled, letting go of her. “Look!”

 

He was coming toward her. She continued to back away. But, his strides caught up to her faster than she could escape. She slowly looked up as her eyes met his. She had almost forgotten how beautiful his eyes were. Her constant sketches of his eyes didn’t do the real thing justice. “ _Owens_?” He asked. Back to last names?

 

“ _Sweet_ _Pea_.” She said, keeping her tone even. “I was just leaving. And just wanted to let you know... I have a car now so I can bring Daisy for visits. Hope you have a good time with Josie.”

 

His eyes went wide as she turned to walk away. “Lily! Wait!”

 

Now he wanted to use her first name? Why was she even upset? Their entire relationship was failing from the distance. They hadn’t spoken in months. Hadn’t texted in a month and even when they did... it had become distant. But, at the same time, it didn’t seem to make her heart ache any less.

 

She quickly made her way to Toni. She grabbed Daisy and began packing her up into the carried. “Lily, I had _no_ _idea_...” Toni said, frowning.

 

“It’s not your fault. We aren’t really together right now anyway.” Lily managed to make her way back through Cheryl’s mansion and to the front yard. She packed up her daughter in the backseat of her old car. She climbed into the driver’s side and quickly pulled out of the driveway. Sweet Pea left in her wake, yelling her name. Lily shook her head, running her fingers through her hair. Her boss has been right the entire time. He wouldn’t hesitate to replace her.

 

Lily’s phone started blaring, tearing her from her thoughts. “Hello?”

 

“Lily... I need you to pick up a shipment for me and bring back to the junkyard. It seems the Lodge family thinks they can try to push into my business. I’m buying out from under them. Just need you to pick it up. They know you’re coming.”

 

“Of course, Gladys.” Lily said. “I’ll be home by tomorrow.”

 

“ _Perfect_. You’re always my best errand girl,” Gladys Jones replied, praising the teenager. “Tell me about your trip when you get back?”

 

“ _Disaster_.”

 

Gladys let out a small sigh. “I _told_ you. All they ever do is set you up for let downs... why do you think I left FP? He was the king of let downs...”

 

“I’ll see you soon.”

 

“See you soon, Lily.”


End file.
